Elsword's Demonic Duo: LuCiel
by Zacaro
Summary: Two survivors. Two fighters. One path. A back-stabbed Demon Lord and an unfortunate assassin who is caught in the chaos. Humans are at war. The demon army is rising. Elrios is on the brick of destruction. The Elgang and the Demonic Duo against an entire race. There's no time to waste. Its time to raise hell...and not everyone gets out alive...
1. Preview

**Hey all, I am here with a brand new (and my ****first****) story! All for brand new characters from a free to play game called: Elsword. The story ****_will_**** be based off key events from the game however being a fanfic some events will be changed or altered. There might be romance later on in the story but for the now it'll be all about "beat up all the baddies!". This is my first time writing a fan fiction but hopefully it'll be alright.** **This'll just be a preview for now but proper chapters will be released weekly if this becomes popular. Now lets move onto the preview. I hope you all enjoy!**

_Is this...is this the end...?_

_Is this where it ends for me? _

_Am I...am I __**dying?**_

_My consciousness is...fading...ever so slowly...its fading..._

_My legs can support me no longer...they give way. I collapse. My entire body goes...numb...so numb that I can't feel the pain...I can no longer feel the unbearable pain. Is someone shouting? Is someone calling my name? I can't tell anymore. Perhaps its the voices of the afterlife...perhaps my time truly is up. I...I don't want it to end here...not here...not like this. I don't want to die. I don't want to. It happened...all too suddenly...the hole in my heart...will it end me...? There's still...there's still someone I need...I need to protect. My eyes are becoming more heavy...no...no...please...no. Please don't let me die like this. I'm facing the sky...the dark, starry sky...the moon...it glares at me...its bright shine...its shine is my only company. I have barely any strength left in me...I muster everything I've got left in my body...I lift my hand...I lift it...and try to touch the moon...trying to grab its light...its...its...over...I'm...finished...n-no..._

**_And like any human being with no light left in them...I died._**

_N-no...am I dead...? I'm not sure...what is this black void...what...is this room of darkness...? A light...a faint blue light...I can see a light...wait...there is still light? I can still see light..?_

_"Ciel? Ciel?...Ciel, can you hear me?" A soft, angelic voice whispers to me._

_A young, innocent girl wrapped in bright light stands in front of me. Those horns...that face...its hard to make out, she's so bright, but I think I recognize her...she's...its...**her**__._

_"Ciel...I bought us a bit of time..." She says while smiling to me._

_"...I remember...I finally remember everything. My name...who I am...my past...Ciel, you're dying. There's little to no time left for you, I can't bring you back...not as a human anyway...but I can still save you."_

_"Huh...? Y-you...can...s-save me?" I manage to stutter._

_"Yes. If you want me to. Our souls will be connected for life, and you'll be forced to become half-demon...but it'll save you. Its your choice...Ciel."_

_The light emitting from her is quickly fading...she's right...we don't have much time left. She lifts her little, faint hand and holds it in front of me. She...wants me to...take it..._

_"Please...you're the only thing...the only thing I have left..._**s****tatus, honor, power. I've lost everything. Before the embers of my life go out...will you...**  
><strong>...become my royal strength...?"<strong>


	2. No 1 Luciela POV: Betrayal

**Hello all, I'm back with a proper chapter now! After having some very encouraging reviews I've decided to start an actual series now. Once again I shall say (For anyone just starting to read) This series WILL mostly follow the main plot from the game but don't worry, this is a fan fiction and as such I will still be changing many things to keep it interesting and fresh. **

**I would like to thank: MitusAura and YuHime for following and putting this story into their favourites. Thank you for your support! :D**

**And yes. I shall be thanking people who support this series at the beginning of very chapter. Because you deserve it :)**

"The Overlord is dead."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I request.

"You heard me, Luciela. Our Overlord is dead. He had a heart attack overnight, the medical team couldn't save him. He's gone." Merisalla told me.

"Then...then that means..." I hesitate.

"Yes, the council has already been assembled and are discussing the matter now. You know the rules, we _need _an Overlord."

I can't help but feel good inside. This is it. _This _is what I've been waiting for! The Overlord is finally gone...which means that one of the high ranks of the Demon Lords will be selected to take the title. This is my time. I mustn't be afraid, I shall force myself into the rank. I've already gotten many followers, people who want _me _to take the title of Overlord. This is my chance, and I'd be a fool not to take it. With the help of my followers and Merisalla, none of the other Demon Lords stand a chance. I can imagine it now, being the Overlord. The entire Demon Realm under my command, previous Overlords were idiots, fools. They didn't know how to properly make use of their title. I'll be different. I shall make a change.

"Merisalla...you remember when we discussed what our plan of action would be when this happens?" I whisper.

"Yes...yes of course. Are you...are you absolutely certain that this is what you want to do?" She says nervously.

"I'm certain, Merisalla. This might be our only shot. We will storm straight through the main gates and I'll claim the title. By force if I have to...and I need you by my side through this. We've talked about this ever since we were young..."

"You mean _you _have been talking about this since we were young." She grumbles.

"...and we've already got many people who would fight to the death for my goal." I continue while ignoring her little comment.

She folds her arms and bites her index finger's nail. Tapping her foot a bit while in deep thought.

"But...to effectively claim the title of Overlord we'd need an ally that was close to him, right?" She tilts her head.

"I...I suppose so..."

The tapping of her foot becomes slightly faster. She begins fiddling with her hair and turns away, as though unable to look at me. What is she so anxious about?

"Well. I _do_ know a certain someone that could help you with your 'goal'. A person that has been close to the Overlord for a long time. If we can convince this person to aid us...taking the title of Overlord should go off without a hitch."

I can't hold it in, I almost burst with happiness!

"Yes, that would be wonderful! I agree!" I blurt out.

She puts on a nervous grin.

"Then we're going to have to visit my old friend, Karis."

**Aaaand that's all for this chapter folks! Thank you very much for viewing, I hope you enjoyed. Chapters from here on out will be released weekly, the story will switch from Lu and Ciel's point of view. It only makes sense as they're a duo character. If you do want to stay in tune and be informed when a new chapter comes out then you can select the favourite button so that your email will tell you the second I release a chapter. Also I do plan on a LOT more action in chapters however being the very beginning of the story I'm very limited on action, but don't worry. It'll come very soon ;) Thanks again!**


	3. No 2 Ciel POV: Life of an Assassin

**Hey all, here's another chapter. This time from Ciel's point of view as I said I'll be switching the POV between them. This'll be a bit lengthy, hope you all enjoy! :D**

_Death. It takes everyone. It doesn't matter who or where you are…it takes you. It never makes exceptions, dragging people away. No matter how important you are to other people. That's an important lesson I've learnt, and one I shall never forget. _Tears fire down my cheek uncontrollably. Mother and Father are lying on the floor, motionless, a large pool of blood surrounding them. Their eyes are still open...but they're lifeless. I kneel next to them, my hands shaking. A man in a brown coat watching from a distance walks over, kneels next to me, slowly removes his hat and sighs.

"Sorry, kid..." He murmurs.

I say nothing.

"How'd it happen?"

"G-group of bandits...t-they came out of nowhere...they had knives...b-big knives. They stabbed Mother and Father...so quickly..." I sniff.

"Well then...no parents? No home? Nowhere to turn to? No options for ya left?"

I wipe away my dry tears with my sleeves.

"N-no..."

He puts on a fake smile on his emotionless face and shakes his head, a cold, unsettling shiver slithers up my spine as my eyes meet his.

"Then welcome to the criminal's world, kiddo."

**Yeah...yeah that night...the ****_damned_**** night that started it all...**

"Please...please no..._please_ don't kill me!" The fat man yelps in pathetic fear.

His body shakes uncontrollably, crawling across his bedroom's floor. His hand over his heart. Sensitive statues, files of paperwork, plastic chairs and other things lying around his room topple over as he desperately tries to get away. No need to be worried though, he's cornered. Sweat showers down his bright red face, the direction of his eyes turn to the weapon resting by my side. My handy Gunblades. His eyes bulge out even more than before, if that's even physically possible. He tries his very best to plea some more but the words fail to form from his extreme stuttering. All he manages to get out through his chattering teeth is: "Don't."

I can't help but let out a heavy sigh. I step closer to him and carefully put my hand on his shoulder. His rapid breathing starts to slow down, the colour of his face slowly returning to normal. I look him dead in the eyes and give a calm, relaxed expression. Soon enough his teeth stop chattering as well. His facial expression also becomes relaxed like mine. I try my best to give him a kind smile.

"That's right. Breathe slowly, catch your breath. Everything's gonna be OK, just calm down." I say softly while keeping my smile.

He becomes much more relaxed like I requested but still stays cautious.

"Are you here to kill me?"

If only I had a ED every time I've been asked that question...

My arm darts to my side like lightning, I quickly unsheathe my Gunblade and put it to his throat.

"N-no! Wai-"

The tip of the Gunblade fires across the rough skin of his neck. Blood spurts disgustingly out of the cut, I get up from my kneeling position and watch the life leave his shaking body. With whatever strength was left within him he puts his hands to his throat and tries to keep his precious blood in, I shake my head with disappointment in response. He's fighting an impossible battle. I wish this procedure was quicker. I'm feeling sick..._again._

"Yo Ciel, you finished over there?" Brian Willat yells from downstairs.

"Yeah...its over. The boss' is taken care of. What about you?" I yell back as I make my way to the fancy-looking glass stairs.

"Yup. They're done for. They did give me a _smidge _of trouble though. Is it just me or are these assignments getting more and more difficult?"

"Its just you." I reply as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

And of course, I'm greeted by piles of dead men in business suits and a smug-looking man standing in the middle of them. He removes his handkerchief from his breast pocket and wipes the unsettling blood from his seemingly ancient Katana. All while retaining his smug look.

"Not half bad, eh?"

"I care little for bragging, Brian. And even less for bragging about murder."

"Pfft, fine. Be like that. Still not enjoying your job, I see. Bah...you'll learn to soon enough."

"Not every assassin is sadistic like you." I reply bluntly.

He says nothing and just howls with laughter. Oh, how much I want to kill him. Its almost unbearable.

"Alright, lets pack everything up and get the hell outta here. We need to pull off one more job before the day's done."

"What about the bodies? We always take care of them first, 'quick and clean' remember?"

"Ah don't worry mate, Bill and Johnny are coming in a few minutes to scan the mansion for any type of intel that might make our lives a little easier. Bill told me him and Johnny will take care of the mess. He owes me a clean up after I beat him in poker last night. I hate having to clean up after each job..."

"You probably cheated."

"And why do you say that?"

"You _always_ cheat in poker, everyone knows that. It sort of your 'thing' and don't even get me started on how many times you've been caught."

"That's not true! I don't always cheat!" He whimpers defensively.

I give him a hard stare and raise my eyebrow.

"...but I _might_ of cheating this time." He finishes.

I sigh.

He begins to walk with me to the door but hesitates and stops halfway.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Is my communicator buzzing...?" He asks himself as he reaches for his pocket.

"...yup. It is, its boss. One minute..." He says to me as he answers.

"...Err...hello? Hello? Ah...yeah...yeah. I got you comin' loud and clear, boss. What's up? Yeah...uh huh. Yup. Okay. Yeah. Wait...what? Y-you serious right now? Really? How much is being offered? No way, you're kiddin'...10 million ED? Well...consider it done. We'll head there right now. Okay. Yes. Okay. Bye." He ends the call.

"Well?"

He starts to jog and I follow suit. He turns to me but doesn't stop running.

"Shit has really gotten down now."

"What do you mean?"

"Velder's calling for help. Our help. They want someone taken care of and they're offering a _lot_ of money for the job to be done."

I climb behind Brian on his motorcycle waiting outside the mansion. He starts up the engine.

"Got it, what's our target?"

"A man that's apparently the captain of the 'Crow Mercenary Knights'. Wanted for treason but has somehow escaped and is currently on the run. We need to get over there _right_ now."

"His name?"

"Raven."

**That's all the this chapter guys, thank you so much for reading! P.S I know I planned to release each chapter weekly but luckily since it's the holidays I have some spare time on my hands. This doesn't mean that chapters will be released everyday but hopefully every four or five days. It really depends on how much time I have. Thanks again! :)**


	4. No 3 Luciela POV: The Succubus

**Yo! How are you all? Sorry for the late chapter. New year's celebration party with my family was crazy! Also, happy new year everyone! :D Hope everyone had a wonderful year. Time to start 2015!**

**Now lets move onto the chapter, hope you all enjoy!**

"Pathetic. C'mon, put up more of a fight! What happened to the mighty 'Luciela R. Sourcream'? This really is just pathetic...I was kinda hoping for a good fight, isn't the title of Demon Lord given to demons that can actually hold their own in battle? Yet beating you will be far too easy! Since we both know this is the end for you, why don't you just give up? I promise if you do I'll make your imprisonment quick and painless...mostly." Karis giggles in delight as I fly backwards from her punch.

My back collides against a wall. My legs wobble and fail to hold my weight any longer. I embarrassingly fall to my cut, bruised knees. I breathe heavily and concentrate my magic to heal my wounds. Small flashes of blue light curl around my arms and legs, getting to work on my injures. My eyes meet Karis and Merisalla...hiding behind her. She looks horrified as she watches the fight unfold from behind Karis' back. I brush my long, blond hair out of my eyes.

"So..._this_ is your 'old friend' Merisalla? How...how long...have you been planning on betraying me? Decided on it recently or...planned this whole thing from the beginning...?" I pant.

Merisalla turns to Karis and looks at her, as though to get her permission. Karis stares at me and nods her head.

"Go on, Merisalla. She doesn't have that long left. The plan has already gone through perfectly. She won't tell anyone, she _can't_ tell anyone.

Merisalla bites her lip a bit more and comes out from behind Karis. She stares at the floor, tears roll down her cheek and drops to the floor. She doesn't look at me as she speaks.

"I'm...I'm so sorry...I haven't been planning this from the beginning. I swear. For so many years I've been sticking by your side...I've always been by your side. Through thick and thin."

"Yeah...just like how you're at my side right now." I hiss in pure anger.

"As...as I said...I've always been by your side...but...recently I started having my doubts about whether or not you being the next Overlord would be the best idea...you're inpatient...ruthless...ready to do anything to reach your goal...still...still I believed, since I've been your friend for so long, that I should stand by your side until you were Overlord.

"T-then what happened...?"

"Karis...she came to me, explained to me exactly what would have happened if you were allowed to take the title. The title of Overlord. There has never been a female Overlord before. The people of this world would reject the idea of you becoming the Overlord, most of them would start to protest and refuse to follow your orders. You would act rashly and most likely lash out in anger against your own people. Eventually starting a revolution...and that's the last thing our world needs right now. Karis explained all of this to me. She told me she'd found a 'perfect' person to become the next Overlord, I soon met him myself, and I agree that he would be a much better option...you are unworthy of taking the title, Luciela. Please understand. It wasn't meant to be."

"You...you shut your mouth! You don't know anything! You don't know how long I've waited for this! How many hardships I've come across on my path! You're wrong! I...I...I'll...I'll kill you both!" I screech.

Tears swell up in my eyes, I try to hold them back and wait for Merisalla's reply. It doesn't come. She simply continues to stare and the floor. For a split-second I think I hear her whisper..."Sorry."...?

Karis walks in front of Merisalla and shoves her out of the way. She looks at me, injured on the floor, and cracks her black knuckles. She wanders over to me and grins.

"Well...I think that's quite enough talking. I've gotten bored of this. I truly hope you've made your final prayers, Luciela R. Sourcream. 'Cause its about time you die." She exclaims with glee.

N-no...I...I can't die like this! C'mon...heal faster damn it! If I can just...heal myself a bit more...just a little bit more...

"No!" Merisalla yells at Karis.

"Hm?" Karis hums in confusion as she looks back at Merisalla.

"Karis, we had a deal! Y-you promised...if I brought Luciela to this cave you would spare her life and only sub-due her! You can't kill her!" She cries.

"Oh yeah...right. Sorry about that Meri, completely forgot. I suppose I got carried away...sure, I'll spare her." She says to Merisalla calmly.

Slowly a look of relief spreads across Merisalla's face. She takes in a deep breath and lets out a heavy sigh. She smiles at Karis nervously.

"Oh, thank god. For a second there I thought-" Merisalla began to say...before Karis teleported behind her.

"Sorry Hon...but you forgot who you made a deal with..." She whispers in Merisalla's ear.

Before...before she could even react...Karis summons her dark scythe and stabs the sharp point clean through Merisalla's stomach. Her head jerks back and she looks at Karis. All Karis does is smile and wink at Merisalla. She looks down at her cut stomach and clenches it...dark, crimson blood pours from the wound. Her legs shake and fail to function anymore.

"H-help..." She whispers as she falls to the ground.

I close my eyes and pray for her. She might have betrayed me...but she didn't want me to die. She really thought stopping me from becoming Overlord would protect our people. May her soul rest easy. I finish up on my healing and stand straight up again, Karis loses her attention on Merisalla's dying body and instead goes back to focusing on me. Her happy-go-lucky expression slowly fades, being replaced with a slightly annoyed frown. She readies her scythe and stares at me as I summon multiple energy claws to protect me. I use my magic to lift Merisalla's body and gently place it away from both of us. I'll quickly end this Succubus and give her a proper grave...soon.

"I...didn't know you could heal yourself." Karis says, irritated.

"You're right, Karis. Demon Lords should be able to hold their own in a fight. The only reason you inflicted damage on me was because I was caught off-guard. Such a thing shall not happen again."

"Enough talk. I can still kill you, and I shall!" She yells as she darts towards me.

I raise my hand.

"Evil claw!" I shout as I use my dark magic to summon a larger claw. The claw appears from the ground and punches down near Karis. She spreads out her wings and flies. Dodging the claw in the process. Karis fires down several energy balls. "Ultimate Barrier." I whisper as a dark blue shield materializes around me. The energy balls ricochet off the shield, making a few cracks, but the shield remains intact. "Flame of the Devil" I yell while black flames spin around me before firing towards Karis.

"Hahaha! How amusing! This'll be much more fun than I expected!" She laughs, enjoying the thrill of the fight.

She waits until the my flames get close then lifts her scythe and slashes away at them. Her weapon cuts through the flames and they disperse. I curse under my breath. Since when did an ordinary succubus become a challenge for a Demon Lord? If any of the Lords hear about this fight and that I had trouble with against her...I'd lose my reputation for sure. I've had quite enough with this, It's time end it here. Slowly I place my hand on the ground and focus my magic.

"Void Dragon."

Karis stares at me. Completely dumbfounded.

"Eh? Just what exactly are you doing...? Well, it doesn't even matter. Now I'll just-" She begins to ramble.

The floor crackles and shakes. The rocks on the ground start to float in mid-air, small sparks of dark blue lightning burst from under the surface and whiz around uncontrollably. Tiny particles of time-space energy form and collide together behind me. They form into a holographic dragon. Karis begins to shiver and looks anxious. She holds up her scythe defensively.

"W-what are you...doing?" She stutters.

I stare at her and do the same thing she did when she killed Merisalla. I smile and wink at her scared, unsure face.

"W-why you little brat. Nok Spear!" She screams as she creates dark runes and fires them at me. Unsurprisingly the runes just bounce right off the shield I summoned.

"Goodbye, Karis. See you in the next life."

I point my finger to Karis' direction and the dragon, made of my energy, listens to my command and flies towards her. I watch the fiery explosion as it expands where Karis once stood. I can't help but grin. The outcome of this fight was predetermined, someone like Karis couldn't hope to stand a chance against me. The dragon disperses as I, its master, tell it to. I turn my back and begin walking away from the destruction I had caused. Now, where is Merisalla's corpse? I should take it with me out of this cave...

"Did you _honestly_ think it was over?" A devilish voice mocks.

What the...

"Dark Light!" Karis laughs as a crowd of bats fire straight at me. I shriek in pure agony as the bats collide and rip through my skin. I sense my magic weaken and fail to power the shield. It shatters as I fall to my knees...again. Karis appears out of the smoke from the explosion I caused earlier and strides to me. Lifting her scythe. No...she's going to finish me off...my magic won't heal me fast enough. I need to think of something..._anything!_

"On your knees, barely hanging on to life. Looks like we're back to where we started, no? Only this time..._I'll kill you for sure!_" She screams as she strikes her scythe down to me.

**But it doesn't make contact.**

The scythe is stopped by a strange, blue light. The light acts as a second skin and protects me. What is this? I didn't summon any shield...I don't even know what spell this is...

"W-what? What's this?...No...no...Merisalla...you did this?! You're still alive?!" She yells in frustration and confusion.

I direct my vision to where Karis is staring. Merisalla is lying on the ground...but her eyes are still open. Weird tattoos on her arm glow a bright yellow light. She coughs up blood and gazes at me.

"I'm...sorry...Luciela...It...wasn't...supposed...to...be...this...way. This...is...the...least...I...can...do...now..." She struggles to let out.

Her eyes close and her head drops down. She's dead.

"No...no! Damn it, no! This isn't how it was planned it...I can't let you get away!" Karis begins frantically yelping at me.

The blue light around me gets stronger and stronger. Everything around me becomes too bright, so bright until I eventually can't see anything...what's going on? What's going to happen to me...? Everything is spinning...too fast. The last thing I see before my consciousness abandons me is...Karis cursing and reaching out her hand to grab me...but she can't.

What's...no...my...eyes feel...heavy...no...I can't...I mustn't...fall...unconscious...I mustn't...fall...

**Chains slither and curl around the lonely woman. Fixes itself to trap her...to ****_never_**** let her escape.**


	5. No 4 Ciel POV: Raven The Taker

**Hey everyone, how are you all? I'm here once more, bringing you a new chapter! Things have been pretty busy for me and I've been trying my best to keep things sorted...but don't worry! I'll keep on releasing as usual, and thanks for your support! I would also like to give a shout out to Fullfatalis for an encouraging review. Glad to know you enjoyed! :D**

**Also you might be wondering just how long this story will be, and while I can't give an exact answer I CAN say that I plan on a long series of chapters with large amounts of story in it. Sorry if you were hoping for a short series, I'm not planning on making a quick series like that...as long as I have support I'll keep posting and keep trying to get better!**

**And one more thing! Feedback is ALWAYS welcome, I would love to hear how well I'm doing and how I can improve!**

**Now, hope you enjoy the new released chapter!**

_"I...I can't do it!" _

_"Nonsense, kid. There's no turning back now. You've made your decision already, right? I've already prepared everything for you. You need to do this. You need to learn how to kill." Brian snaps at me sharply._

_We stand over piles of broken property. A man in the middle of the mess, wearing a plain shirt and shorts, lays on the floor. Unconscious. Brian stands beside me, staring hard at the knife in my small hands. The knife he gave me. The man on the floor doesn't move, not an inch. Brian takes the needle he injected poison with, wipes it clean with his handkerchief and throws it out of the open window. The way we got in. The unconscious man's eyes are still wide open. His jaw opened, as though he was suddenly frightened. He remains a statue, laying there. Motionless._

_"C'mon, kid. There is no need to hesitate. You wanna survive. You told me yourself, you wanna survive. Well, here you go. This...is how we survive in this harsh, unforgiving streets. We might be criminals, but we do what any other living being does: we do anything we can to live."_

_"B-but...but taking other people's lives...even if you survive...by doing it...how can you live with yourself? This...this life isn't ours to take...even if he does bad things..." I sniff, my arms shaking terribly._

_He gets to his knees and puts his heavy hands on my shoulders._

_"I take each day as it comes, kiddo. Its hard but if you have nothing to call your own...this is the only way. You can do it. I've already poisoned him, he's paralysed. He can't move, he can't feel...and this is the easy part!"_

_"W-what do you mean?" I ask, confused._

_"What I mean is, most targets you'll have to take care of in the future won't be paralysed like this guy. If you're really lucky, once or twice you might catch them while they're sleeping...but for the most part you're targets will be moving and talking. They'll look you in the eyes, beg you not to kill them. It's hard the first couple of times."_

_"So...this...this is the easiest part...?"_

_"That's right, kiddo."_

_He takes his hands off my shoulders and looks at the unconscious man...then back to me. His hard eyes watching what I'll decide to do. Say no, keep my innocence, return to the streets and die just to not be a killer? Or to forget everything about innocence, to do what I must to stay alive and keep myself healthy, and become a cold-blooded killer?_

_I clench the knife, glare at the paralysed man...and make the choice that would change my life forever. More than I could ever know._

_Blood gushes out of the wound from the hole in his throat...the one I made...with Brian's kni-...no. My knife. _

_Brian gets up, smiling at me. He turns to the window, ready to make our escape. He reaches out his hand. I take it. We flee from the scene...the knife in my hand with me. Large drops of blood dripping from the edge of it. It doesn't bother, not anymore. It shouldn't...not to an Assassin._

_**Who...is that kid? Why does it feel like I've seen him before...? From a dream? I can't remember...it annoys me. Why has this nobody suddenly sparked my interest? I...I suppose for now I'll keep an eye on him. For now though...I must report back to Master...**_

Wind flows furiously through my black hair. I squint my eyes slightly, trying my best to keep the sand and dirt out of my eyes.

"This baby is a real beauty, eh?" Brian laughs with pride from the front of his motorcycle.

"It's extremely fast, I'll give you that." I reply.

"Damn right! But speed isn't the only thing this beauty has got, check out the paint job. Its a masterpiece."

"Too simple in my opinion, silver with dark blue flames running across it...I mean, its not bad but...its not really unique." I sigh.

"...I'm going to pretend you didn't just say my baby is too simple..." He whispers to himself.

"How did you even get this thing anyway?" I ask him, sensing something suspicious.

"What? I can't have just _bought_ it?"

"No. We don't make _that_ much money, and you would never spend that much ED on anything even you had the money..."

"That's insulting."

"_Did_ you buy this thing?"

"...None of your business."

I laugh a small bit inside. He definitely stole it.

Around to the west of where we're driving I begin to see something in the distance...something large...is...is that...Hamel? It looks like the kingdom of Hamel...have we been moving _that_ fast? We've already reached Hamel?

"Hey Brian, is that Hamel over there?" I ask while pointing to the figure in the distance.

"Ah, you noticed. Yep, that over there is Hamel."

"I see, I've heard I lot about that kingdom...it's said to be one of the most peaceful places in all of Elrios."

"Then you obviously hadn't heard of the recent news about that place..."

"News? What news?"

"Hamel is under attack."

"Under attack? By whom?"

"Demons."

Demons...those damned things have been appearing all over Elrios recently...out of absolutely nowhere...now Hamel is under attack by them. This isn't good...

"Should we help?" I ask.

"Are you kidding? We're not abandoning our mission for them. There hasn't been a reward given, and besides. You know we wouldn't stand a chance..."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause not even the _prince_, the _guardian_ of all of Hamel, is able to take care of the current situation happening over there. A fighter who has been raised to be prepared for any kind of fight."

"The prince?"

"Yeah, his name is 'Prince Seiker' if I remember correctly. Apparently, from what I heard, the prince was defeated and now Hamel is requesting support from the Red Knights."

"You know all of this?"

"News travels around fast, kiddo." He smirks.

We finally pass the empty, boiling heat and eventually reach a large patch of trees. Just past the trees I can see tall, proud silver gates. So...this is Velder.

"Okay, listen close now. We've got one mission and one mission only, kill the man making his escape from Velder's authority. Since this man is supposedly a part of the Crow Mercenary Knights, He'll be strong, and he's not just any member. He's the captain. Which trust me, is _not _an easy feat. He'll probably be very well-skilled... so we do this job like how we do all the others." He tells me as he slows down the motorcycle, soon reaching a stop.

"Quick and clean, right?"

He gives off a proud grin and nods, he taught me that phrase.

Brian and I jump off the motorcycle and lean it against one of the leafy trees.

"C'mon." He says as he quickly gains speed while running.

I follow behind him, unsheathing my Gunblades from my back. I look at them for a second and admire their style. A beautiful silver Gunblade with an extremely sharp edge in my right hand and an intimidating, black Gunblade in my left. I went through a lot of trouble to get them but its was most definitely worth it. I suddenly see a group of men in armour to our right. They're all looking left and right, searching...or scared? I grab Brian's shoulder and we both slowly come to a halt.

"What?" He pants.

"Shh. Look over there, at three o'clock, a patch of fighters. Friend or foe?" I whisper while taking cover from behind one of the trees.

Brian hides with me, keeping his eye on the men. He frowns for a bit. Then shakes his head and comes out of cover.

"Nah, I recognize that uniform. They're some of Velder's troops, most likely waiting for our arrival. Lets go introduce ourselves." He replies while relaxing his expression.

"Sure."

We make our way through the thick, soft bushes and reach the group of soldiers. They almost immediately spin around to look at us and unsheathe their swords.

"Don't move!" One of them yells firmly. I freeze.

"Jeez, wasn't expecting that..." He whispers, careful not to turn around to look at me.

"State your name and business being here!" He yells again.

Brian says nothing and instead just plays with his moustache. An amusing smile spreading across his face.

"Didn't you hear me? State your-" The same soldier starts to say before pausing.

"...Wait, that moustache...and that katana...I've heard of you! You're a wanted criminal!"

"Criminal? Nah, mate. I'm far from that, besides...should you really call me a criminal? After we came all this way to assist you?" Brian laughs.

"O-oh! You're the ones the captain hired, I see! B-but _aren't_ you...criminals?"

"Maybe, but since we've been paid to help ya out we're allies for now. You can try to arrest us after we've gotten our pay."

"Very well, we're allies...for _now_." The soldier warns.

A dark figure pounces from one of the bushes and fires off a pistol, two of the soldiers fall to the ground. Shit, looks like they're no longer running!

The soldiers dart towards the now-exposed Crow Mercenary Knights, more leap out of the trees. Almost surrounding our position. Brian quickly readies his katana and curses.

"Didn't think there would be so many of them."

These men covered in black, sleek robes. The 'Crow Mercenaries' begin to attack us too. I lift my right Gunblade and point it at the Mercenaries running towards me. Bring it.

_Rustle_.

W-what the...what was that? Did one of the bushes behind me just move? No way, all the fighters have already revealed themselves...I lose all focus and look once more at the bushes. A young, innocent girl with green hair pops her head out and looks at me. Scared. She stares at the fight for a bit before bolting away from the scene. W-who was the girl...? Why do I feel like I must follow her...?

"Brian! Can you handle things here for me?" I yell to him.

"W-what? Where are you going?" He shouts back while blocking one of the mercenaries' attacks.

_"Can you handle things here?!"_ I repeat, louder this time.

"Fine! But you better explain to me later what's going on here!" He answers, sensing the urgency in my voice.

I clench my Gunblade and flee from the fight...that girl...that...green-haired girl...I don't know who she is...but my instinct is telling me to follow her...

Squinting my eyes a small bit I see her, still running. I begin the pursuit, staying hot on her heels. Now that I look closer...I see someone running beside her...a fairly tall man...wearing clothes similar to the Crow Mercenaries' I saw before. Running away...? One of the Crow Mercenary Knights...? It must be...that's my target...it must be!

The pair suddenly begin to slow down, they must be tired. I change from running to a light jog. Readying my weapon as I get closer. The girl stands in front of the weak, bleeding man. A small knife in her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks. I stand opposite the girl, she's the only person between me and the target. I point my Gunblade at her. To show her I mean business.

"Is that the man named 'Raven' behind you?" I eventually ask in a harsh tone.

The girl looks so frightened...her legs are clearly shivering. I notice the painful-looking bruises on her.

"P-please...let him go..." She begs softly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Please...he's done nothing wrong! I beg of you...spare him! You can kill me, just leave him alone!" She cries to me, staring me in the eyes.

"S-seris..." The injured man gasps, holding his bleeding body.

"Raven...save your energy...you won't die here. I won't let you die." She promises as she looks back at him.

"Stand aside." I snap.

"Never." She answers back.

_Damn_ this woman! My mission is to kill this man...yet...this girl...something about her...something about her words...I'm hesitating to attack. I haven't done something like that in a long time...

The man. Raven. He forces himself to his feet and pushes the girl to the side. His eyes filled with pure rage.

"Seris...I can still fight! I'll...kill him...here and now!" He shouts...before falling back to his knees.

I use the sudden advantage to dart over to him and put my Gunblade against his throat. The girl quickly gets up and grabs my arm and starts tugging it desperately.

"No...no...p-please don't kill him! Please...he's innocent..._don't kill him_!" She yells.

I close my eyes and try to block the voice of the begging girl. I am a professional assassin...taking a life like this...should be nothing to me. For so many years of my work I've heard so many different people beg for their lives or for their lover's life. Yet, none affected me and I killed without even a slight bit of hesitation...until..._this_ girl. I can't be weak, I have to do what I've been doing for so long...but...my hand won't move...it won't do the fatal blow. Why? Why?! Why can't I kill this man...it makes...it makes no sense...

I stand there...frozen like a statue. Staring at the muddy ground beneath me. The girl slowly grabs the man's arm and pulls him away. My target, for the first time...its getting away...and I can't do anything about it...

"T-thank you...I'll never forget what you've done...thank you for sparing him..." The girl whispers to me kindly, a relieved look on her.

I say nothing and continue staring at the ground. Listening to the couple's slow footsteps...listening to my target..._getting away._

**_Master...what do you think...?_**

**_Yes, you were right when you said that we should watch these two men. They've both slightly interested me..._**

**_Well, Master? Do you think either of them are worthy? Are either of them are who we're looking for...?_**

**_...No...neither of them are good enough. Both of them are strong...but we've already found the guy we're looking for..._**

**_W-we have, Master?_**

_The Master grins, and glares at the hologram of the boy...the trapping, isolating boy with white hair._

**_Yes...him._**


	6. Side Chapter: A Tracer is born

**Just a side chapter, call it a teaser... ;)**

**The actual chapter 5 will be released in a day or so. It's nearly here! :D If you have any suggestions, comments or questions please feel free to write it in the review section or PM me, I'll reply as soon as possible!**

**Now then...lets move onto the side-chapter, shall we?**

The child with hair as white as snow. Trapped in a library...a library with no escape. The young boy sits there, beside one of the hundreds of books in the isolated room. He reaches for it, holds it in his fragile, skinny arms. He flicks excitedly through the pages, reading it's contents, its information. The white-haired boy squeezes the thick book, more...he _must_ know more!

He must reveal every last detail of this pile of information. The secrets it hides deep within its pages...he must know more...more about this race...this chaotic, yet magnificent and elegant race of machines...the Nasod...the ones that took everything away from him...they hold so many secrets that the world has yet to know. So many books filled with so much content on the Nasod race, falling here...it must have been destiny. The child skims through the pages some more, memorizing its information. He slams the book shut and chucks it on the floor. It has no use to him now. The boy looks at his ultimate invention, watches it glimmer with life as he commands it so. The mysterious parts of Nasod technology levitate around him, this is it...this must be it...the perfect Nasod weapon. He gets up, straightens his white jacket and stares at the hole in the library he had just made minutes before. Yes...this is it. Finally, after waiting for so long he's _finally _free. He must leave this rotting place and learn more of this interesting race...perhaps...perhaps if he can make his invention even stronger...perhaps he can take back what he lost. What was rightfully his.

His left eye sparks sinisterly, glowing with its purple light. A insanity filled smile creeps along his once-innocent face.

"Heh, the laws of this world...**_I __shall decide them!_**_"_


	7. No 5 Luciela POV: Breaking Free

**Hello all, its time for chapter 5! Sorry for the slightly late chapter, my schedule has recently gotten a little messed up...but I've pulled through!**

**Also, I would like to thank Erwerer for following and putting this story in their favourites, thanks so much!**

**Now, its finally time to move onto the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy~!**

"Please...please step down, Father!"

The White Wolf of Hamel steps in front of the Hamel army's, hundreds of brave soldiers stand behind the protector. The Guardian. They wouldn't be able to get this far without the young prince. As long as the White Wolf continued to fight, they would give everything they had to prevent their precious Hamel from falling into the demon's hands. Even...even if their strongest protector had turned against them. The White Colossus stares at the tiny humans standing before him through his heavy armour. This boy, the one with the bright yellow hair and similar armour...somehow this fighter seemed familiar. The boy kept calling him 'Father' and wouldn't back down no matter how many times you would hit him.

"Father, please tell me there is still some part of you left in there..." The White Wolf coughs as the pain from his almost-fatal injures slowly seep in.

The White Colossus continues to stare curiously at the boy. No, he does not know who this child was. Even if he did, he doesn't care anymore. Destroy...he must destroy everything. Everything must fall to his feet, everything must crumble down and turn to dust. The Colossus will refuse to stop fighting until he saw the world..._burn._

The Demonic Colossus stomps his black Destroyer to the floor, the earth shakes, rocks vibrate on the ground. The army have trouble staying on their feet.

"Is...is this...an earthquake?" One of the soldiers asks in fear.

The White Wolf looks anxiously the Colossus' Destroyer and recognizes its charging pattern. A cold, unsettling chill curls down his spine as he realizes what exactly was going to happen next. It's already over, even if they ran now...it wouldn't change anything. He...he simply wasn't strong enough...he couldn't stand up to his father. All these fighters were willing to fight all because they wanted to fight alongside their prince...but the prince had failed. All these soldiers and everything they fought for will be destroyed...the young prince looks at the helpless soldiers then back to the White Colossus. Tears flood uncontrollably in the White Wolf's eyes.

"Please...don't...don't do this, Father. They're your people...you promised to protect them..." He whispers.

The young prince watches a missile from the White Colossus' Destroyer fire up into the sky and quickly descend onto their position. The White Colossus stares at the crying boy.

"Do not call me 'Father'. You are no son of mine." The White Colossus speaks unemotionally to the White Wolf. A satisfying feeling fills him as the young boy's head drops in defeat.

The White Colossus watches as the impact of the missile with the ground causes a large, blue explosion. He listens as the cries of agony burst from the exploding group of fighters. It has been done...the resistance has fallen, the White Wolf of Hamel has been defeated, and Hamel was now...

**...theirs to destroy.**

_"How...how long have I been here...?" I say to myself. After all, I'm the only person to talk to in here._

_Seriously though, how long have I been here. I can faintly remember a long time ago, back when I first was trapped here, I would count how many seconds I was in, then turn it into minutes, then into the hours...and so on. It sounds crazy, to do something like that...but since everything looks the same in here...its hard to tell when a day has passed. Or weeks...or months...or years...however now, I have absolutely no idea how long I've been in this prison. How'd I get here, I wonder. A spell gone wrong? Did someone hate me? Or...was I punished...? I can't tell, I can't even remember who I was anymore. Though, I'd like to believe I was a good person. If I did do something wrong and I'm being punished for it...just how long are they planning on trapping me in here? I'm sure this isn't where I was born...I'm sure there's a real world out there. This can't be all there is...can it?_

**The chains loosen, weaken as the presence comes closer. The endless, dark room is getting closer to that place...that world.**

_These chains...they don't feel as weak as before...don't tell me...is...has...has the time finally come...?!_

_Please...please say it is so...! I've been charging my inner energy for so long...please tell me it's finally going to work! _

_Yes...yes I can feel it...the chains are quickly fading...this is it. I can sense it...vaguely...I can sense another world...my world...it must be! _

_I use every last ounce of inner energy inside me and try to reach out to the new world...the chains disappear and I float towards the portal that's slowly forming...tch...my skin...my skin is tingling...and now its burning! I must...I must keep moving...must get closer to the portal! I don't care about the degree of pain I'm feeling...I must get out of this place!_

_Everything becomes white, I feel as though I'm flying in the air..._

**_The fair and tall Demon Lord's body fails to endure the intensity of the amount of magic being used. Her body begins to glow and shrink, turning into the body of a child. The portal uses the given magic to reach the new world and create a tunnel leading to it. It grabs the girl and fires her to the other side of the portal. The helpless, defenceless girl exits the shining portal and lands on the muddy, wet ground. A nearby man almost jumps at what he just witnessed. He cautiously walks over to the unconscious girl, looks at her and picks her up._**

_"H-hey...are you okay?" The young man says worriedly to the girl._

_Rain pours down on the two of them. This was fate...these two people to meet. A betrayed, weaken Demon Lord and an assassin who kills to make a living. The future of these two fighters...it might be filled with pain and hardships...but it is they who will determine the fate of this world. Be saved? Or burned and crushed...?_

_The Duo have finally met, just as destiny chose so._


	8. No 6 Ciel POV: My name is Lu

**Hey guys, how are you all doing? Hope you all are having a good time as I am! Before this chapter begins I would like to give a special thanks to KnightSpark, MultiLevelsofMusic, and whitemist0 for putting this story in their favourites and following. Thank you SO much! :D**

**Also, a little note for those reading this series: As I said earlier this story will take turns between Ciel's point of view and Luciela's point of view ****_however_**** for now small parts of the story will be from other character's POV as well. Just a reminder so you don't get confused.**

**And feedback is always welcome!**

**Now, time for the next chapter~!**

_Raven..._

_Raven ran away with his loved one as much as he could. Even with all his wounds he had gained from his torture in his cell...he continued to run._

_ Seris holding tightly onto his hand, she would do anything for him and Raven knew that. Even if he tried to convince her to leave him and to escape by herself she would never listen. She loved him with all her heart, and Raven felt the same way. They had made their way with their companions into a nearby forest, the loyal mercenaries decided to stay behind and spring a trap to kill off any guards chasing them...while Raven and Series continued to run away._

_ They had almost gotten out of the forest...until __**he **__appeared. An assassin, one of those people who would do anything for a bit of money...the worst kind of people. He wanted to get rid of the assassin, he wanted to help Seris with his own escape somehow...but he was useless. The assassin had come close to taking his life, his strange-looking blade on Raven's throat...but...Seris...Seris talked to him. Begged him. For whatever reason the assassin listened and spared him, Raven couldn't understand why. He was supposed to die by that assassin's hand...yet he didn't. They had ran so far, they reached the end of the forest...but **they** arrived._

_ The soldiers. They were ruthless, violent. They attacked Raven and Series both. Raven was just barely able to hold his own...but Seris didn't stand a chance. She wasn't a fighter. The soldiers left the dead, green-haired girl and the nearly-dead Raven._

_ After he had collapsed and didn't move they presumed him to be dead...and while he wasn't...he soon would be. He lies beside the dead girl's body...cursing everything in this world. Revenge...he wanted it so badly...he wanted to have his revenge for his loss...but...he also knew that wasn't going to happen. He was going to die very soon._

_'I'm sorry, Seris...I...I can't avenge you...since I shall...share the same fate...' He thinks to himself._

_It no longer hurts...he's going now. Seris...he watches as everything fades...Seris...he would be with her soon, on the other side._

_**No, not yet. You are not going to die just yet...Raven.**_

_Who...who...is...that...?_

_A grey figure stands above him, his face covered. Who is this person...?_

**_Tell me. Do you think this is justice? Do you think that this is right?_**

_"...No." Raven whispers._

**_Do you want to have your revenge, no matter what it takes?_**

_"..Yes...I want to...make them...pay with their lives..."_

**_Promise me. Promise to me here and now that if I give you the strength for your revenge; you'll fight to very end with it._**

_"I...I promise."_

**_...Good._**

I lay the strangely-dressed girl onto my bed and put her under the blankets. Look at her, she's just fast asleep. She's probably someone's child in this village. It's a small village...but I'm sure at least one person will be able to tell me who she is and who to return her to. Why was she out in the rain...? Especially on a night like this. It's absolutely pouring, I haven't seen this type of heavy rain in a while. This place, my place...it's only just a tiny, little hut in the middle of nowhere. It would be problematic if this hut doesn't hold, until I return this girl to her parents...she's my responsibility. I can't help but look at her a bit more as I carefully sit on the bed with her, she must be around ten or something. Her guardians must be worried about her...also...while I've seen kids before...this girl..is really cute! Seriously, she's adorable! Ack...! What am I saying?

I slowly get off the bed and sit on the wooden chair beside the window. I rest my chin on my arm and stare out the rain outside. I've really dug my own grave now, huh? I still can't believe...what happened today. I haven't hesitated to kill in such a long time...I wonder if my target made it out alive...? Brian is most likely dead. My fault, I shouldn't have left him in that ambush by himself...and now that I've failed..._they'll_ be coming after me. I need to be ready.

_Yawn_.

Ah...I'm so tired after a rough day like this. Perhaps I'll just nap in this chair for a bit...tomorrow...tomorrow I'll...take this child...and return her to her parents...yeah...that's what I'll...do...

And just like that, I doze off_._

**_I'm sorry, Master. I've gone against your orders. For the very first time I've made my own choice. The man named 'Raven'...I already have him going down the path I want. And now...this man...I can definitely use him as a pawn in the things to come too..._**

_Tumbling into darkness...I'm falling further into darkness. Is this a nightmare I wonder...? Did that portal I made take me to another world? This nightmare...this nightmare of falling...I want it to stop..._

_**"**I can imagine it now, being the Overlord. The entire Demon Realm under my command, previous Overlords were idiots, fools. They didn't know how to properly make use of their title. I'll be different. I shall make a change**."**_

_What...that voice...its mine...did I..._

_Did I say that...?_

_My eyes finally open, a kind, soft smile greets me as I awake._

"Morning, kid. You're finally awake." He says gently.

I eye him curiously and suspiciously. Who is this man...? What does he want with me...?

"Hey...tell me. What's your name?" He asks.

My name...? I can't remember...I'm sure I have a name...I can't be nameless...I might...might be able to remember...L...Lu...Lu? I...I think...that's how it starts...maybe...

I look at him, slightly intimated by his height. I push a small part of my hair away from my eyes...after all this time...I have someone to talk to.

"...L-Lu. My name is...Lu."


	9. No 7 Luciela POV: A Reborn Lord

**Hey all, time for chapter 7! This one took me slightly longer than expected, but its finally done. Couldn't have done it without your support! C:**

**I would like to give a big shout out to Kinok for following, thank you so much! :D**

**Feedback is always welcome!**

**Now, shall we move onto the next chapter~?**

_Brother..._

_Aren...why are you doing this...?_

_At this rate, you and those demons shall completely destroy Fahrmann...our home!_

_Just what happened? Why did you suddenly become one of them...? The ones we are sworn to fight against for the sake of our Moon Stone...how could you forget your duty so easily...? Training so intensely everyday, ever since you were little, to become the Defence Captain of Fahrmann's capital...did all of that mean nothing to you?_

_He kicks me in the stomach, I try to block it with my spear but fail, I fall back-first onto the floor. The cold, hard floor. What is this room I've collapsed into...? I've never been to this room before. To my side I see a cracked, dusty hairpin...those patterns on it...I'm sure I've seen it before._

_Aren...he strides towards me. An bored, uninterested expression on him. He doesn't care for this fight, he doesn't even that the person he's trying to kill is his own sister._

_"Aren!" I cough._

_He walks a little closer before stopping._

_"How many more times are you going to call me by that name?" He whispers._

_"What...happened to you...Aren? Why are you doing this?"_

_He emits a small shockwave from his body, I smack against a wall. Even when I'm down...he's hurting me so much..._

_"Shut up. Stop acting like we know each other, its extremely irritating. This place has already succumbed to our forces. Fahrmann and its people are dead. All that's left is you._

_"N-no..." I speak in disbelief._

_They're...they're all dead...? All of them...? I'm...the only one left..._

_"Stay in denial if you want to, it doesn't matter. You won't be in this world for much longer." He smiles._

_"You're...you're going to kill me?"_

_"Yes...I could have just easily let one of my forces kill you quickly...but since I've decided to become someone new...I must destroy everything from my past life with my own hands. That's why...you shall die by me."_

_No...no...Aren...how could you...? Not only are you going to take the Moon Stone away from this city...but you're going to kill me too? You're...not the Aren Haan...that I know and love. Even if you kill me, I cannot allow you to take that stone away._

_"...Oh...? Is that so? Then perhaps you'll want some extra help?" A voice whispers in my head._

_What...who just spoke to me?_

_"That doesn't matter right now, your older brother is about to kill you, you know. I can help, of course." The voice speaks again._

_I look at Aren as he unsheathes his black sword. He's going to end me...without hesitation...though...it seems he hasn't heard the voice just now..._

_"Hey...you know he's going to kill you any second now...right?" The voice questions._

_Okay...I understand...I don't know who you are...but I do need help. I can't let Aren do this._

_"Good. Then grab that hairpin."_

_The hairpin...why...?_

_"This isn't the time for questions...do it now!" It shouts at me as Aren strikes down his black, aura-covered sword._

_I have no choice...I have to trust the voice...!_

_I do as the voice requested, reach for the hairpin and hold it tight. At the same instant everything glows white...I can feel my body getting stronger...it stands up and blocks Aren's attack easily. It gets into a confident, ready position for counterattacking...this is so...strange...I have no control over anything happening...why...? How have I recovered so quickly...and why is my body moving on its own...?_

_"W-what...?" He says to himself, startled._

_My head turns to Aren and smiles by itself. My mouth...its moving...how is it moving...?_

_"Be honest-_

_A different voice, from my mouth, says smugly to Aren. I involuntarily brush my now-white hair and curl it behind my ears._

_"-you've been waiting for this kind of fight...haven't you?" The voice finishes._

**_Yes. He's getting even stronger. Wonderful. Everything is going exactly as I predicted. The uncontrollable child with white hair...he has already escaped from his prison. I knew he could do it. Yes...keep going down your path, young one. Your ultimate rise to power shall soon happen..._**

"Amnesia...?"

The tall, young man with short hair looks at me. I cannot tell if he seems worried or confused about me. He's fiddling with the side of his sleek, black jacket...fiddling with something when in deep thought...that seems...somehow...familiar...

"Yes. That's what I think...I can't recall anything that happened before waking up here." I reply.

"You seem to be taking this very easily..."

"Worrying frantically won't solve anything, right?" I shrug.

"Heh...you're definitely more mature than most children your age." He smiles.

I look him in the eyes. His stare, his hard expression. Its unsettling...but at some moments..when he smiles to me... showing a bit of emotion...I think I like those moments...

"I must admit though, you are absolutely adorable..." He says, looking slightly dazed.

"Hm?"

His eyes widen. He quickly scratches his head and turns his head away.

"Err...sorry...didn't know what I was saying...p-please ignore whatever I just said!"

"S-sure..." I say slowly.

'Adorable'...? I'm adorable? He had barely showed much emotion until he said that I was adorable...perhaps...he has a weakness to cute things.

I look down at myself. I'm wearing a small, simple white dress. My hands and feet are so small...so fragile...for some reason...it doesn't feel right. I pat my head feel the top of it...strange...I feel as though something should be there...on my head.

"Is there...anything you can remember? Anything at all?" He asks once his face is no longer red.

I close my eyes and search through my thoughts...somewhere...my memories are there...far yet close...I...I can't reach them properly.

"Chains." I say eventually.

The man tilts his head and gives me an unsure face.

"...Chains?" He repeats.

"Yes...I remember chains...a lot of them..."

"Is that all you remember...?"

"Yes."

He strokes and plays with his hair.

"That's no good. You should remember more than that. We need to find your family." He says to me.

Family...? A family...do I have one...I'm not sure...

A family...people you're close around...people you've known for a long time. People that genuinely care for you...people that take care of you when you're sick...people that are always by your side...no matter what...a family...please tell me I have one...I want one so bad...

I hardly notice the tears in my eyes, I try to blink them away but fail...they roll down my face...the man...he frowns. He's now upset too. I rub my cheeks to try to dry my face of my tears.

"A family...I want one..." I whimper...

My small tears down into proper ones, I begin to wail...I dig my face into the blanket on me and let out my tears...it feels like its been forever since I've cried. It feels like something I've been holding back for so long...

What...

What is this...warm feeling around me...?

The man...his arms are around me. His warmth comforting me...I can't help but hug him back. I bury my head into his chest and cry some more...I can't control my emotions any longer...a family...I'll do _anything_ for something like that...

"...Its going to okay. We'll find your family, you'll get your memories back...I'll...I'll fix all of this." He whispers while softly brushing my hair with his big hand.

"You...you promise?"

He breaks our hug and stares at me. A certain, confident look on his face.

"I promise." He tells me.

Suddenly I no longer feel like crying...I don't know why...but he makes me feel like everything will turn out alright. We'll find my family. I'll be reunited with them...everything will be alright.

"Sorry for being such a burden to you. Losing my memories...bothering you by staying at your place..." I apologize.

He waves his hand dismissively.

"Don't mention it. Kids in this village are messing around and getting lost everyday. Its nothing new." He says blankly.

Eh...? His hard, cold expression is back...hm...it was nice while it lasted, I suppose.

"So we'll go around the village and search for my family tomorrow?" I ask.

"That's the plan."

"Oh...! I forgot to ask..." I suddenly say to myself.

"What?"

"Um...well...I never asked your name since I woke up..." I say, lowering my head.

How could I be so stupid...? He's giving me shelter and everything and I didn't ask his name...

I look up at him, greeted with his rare smile again. He pats my head.

"Call me...Ciel." He sighs coolly.

_**I see...so they have already met now. That was sooner than I anticipated...no...its no problem...I've already seen what happens to the two of them. They'll be dead in the next few days...looking for a family...so the Demon Lord has lost her memories of before...interesting...you know what? I think I'll watch what'll happen next to them for a while. This could be...entertaining... **_


	10. No 8 Neutral POV: A Prince

**Hey everyone! How are you all? Time for a new chapter~! Already 9 followers? No way! :D Thank you all for reading and your support!**

**Special thanks to Obsucuria and Dark White Fang for following and putting this in their favourites, you guys are the best!**

**Feedback is always welcome! C:**

_Hamel...look...look at what it has become..._

_The broken down, crushed prince crawls desperately across the cracked ground._

_Bodies everywhere, rocks scattered around in a mess. Buildings tumbling and breaking down. Broken-off pieces of the Prince's armour lying on the floor. The White Wolf closes his eyes...and wishes that this is all a nightmare...but its not. This is reality._

_The Prince doesn't blame his Father for this; he understands the White Colossus' actions. It wasn't his Father spreading chaos among this kingdom...it was the demons. They had taken his Father over. The White Colossus' mind was no longer in control. He was now a puppet to the demons, a puppet they would use to bring Elrios to its knees. The White Wolf understood his...he had tried to change that fact...he tried to bring his Father's mind back..._

_**Keh...what a foolish goal...**_

_However the White Colossus could not recognize his son. The Prince failed at bringing his father's emotions back. The demons controlling his father convinced him the his son meant nothing to him. _

_The Prince of Hamel grimaces while crawling across the ground. His wounds are too great._

_The White Wolf curses himself and understands how futile his actions were. The least he could do was stop his father, protect the people of Hamel...but he failed. He simply wasn't strong enough. The White Colossus had no trouble defeating the White Wolf whatsoever. No matter what the White Wolf would dish out his father would shrug it off like it was nothing...the White Wolf was nothing more than an insect to him. _

_The Prince was a Guardian. A Guardian trained his entire life to be strong enough to protect his people...and he was too weak._

_He doesn't want to be alive anymore. He wanted that attack his father had done to end him. The people fighting alongside him were all dead...so why wasn't he...?_

_"Looks like one of them is still moving!" A faint girl's voice cries._

_'Who...who is shouting...?' The Guardian wonders as he lays on the floor...waiting for his life to end._

_"Woah...his armour. Its all smashed and cracked!" A worried boy's voice says._

_"He's still alive! That's amazing, didn't he get hit with that explosion we saw?" Another girl asks._

_The Prince opens his eyes slowly and vaguely sees three people standing next to him. They're bending over, analysing him as he lies there. The Prince tries to say something to them but the words don't form...he can't even speak..._

_"S-should I...poke him?" The red-haired boy questions to his friends._

_"Don't you dare, you idiot!" A girl with a weird-looking staff shouts to him, flustered._

_Who are these people...?_

_The boy kneels over, grabs the White Wolf's hand and begins to lift him._

_"No need to worry now; you're safe now." The boy tells the Prince reassuringly._

_It...it seems the White Wolf isn't about to die yet...this must be destiny. The Prince realizes now that what he was thinking before was wrong. He shouldn't die here...he can't die here. He's the White Wolf and the man causing havoc is his father. It's up to him to stop the White Colossus...no matter the cost. He'll get stronger...and one day he shall save his father...as The Prin-...no...as Chung...the Guardian._

**_...You have disobeyed my orders. Explain yourself._**

**_Forgive me, Master. I understand that you'd be upset...however what I did shall benefit your goal. Please understand._**

**_No. What you have done shall not benefit me in the slightest. I already have chosen that boy...the one with white hair. Yet you are watching over that man from Velder...that man named Raven. That does not help me._**

**_Please, Master. Raven will become stronger...I'm sure of it. I did this as...he'd be a good challenge for our chosen one._**

**_...You...have set a challenge for the I have chosen...?_**

**_Yes, Master. Raven shall be a worthy opponent when the time comes. Trust me, I've never been wrong before._**

**_Well...I suppose you're right...I guess I do want to see the one I have chosen in a good fight...but...do you truly believe that Raven will give our chosen one a good fight?_**

_The servant grins secretly._

**_Oh. Don't you worry, Master. He will._**


	11. No 9 Ciel POV: Searching

**Hello everyone, glad to say I'm back once again! How are you all? Its time for chapter 9! C:**

**Feedback is ALWAYS welcome!**

**I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading~!**

_"You...you brought a kid in here?!"_

_The short man with scars everywhere on his face stands behind his desk. His hands clenched into angry fists, his face red with rage. Brian and I face the man. Its...its hard hiding my fear, I try my best but fail. I'm very clearly scared._

_"What the hell are you thinking?! Do you realize what you've done? You've brought a child with you!" He yells at Brian, his entire body shaking._

_I turn and look up at Brian, unlike me his face is completely calm. He watches with a chilled face as his boss rants on and on about his errors. His cool, uncaring expression...it might be cold but it's effective. The boss' voice slowly decreases as he stares at Brian's relaxed face, though the boss is still very mad. _

_"You're probably wondering why I've done this." Brian speaks in a causal tone._

_"You're damn right! This is our hideout for crying out loud! What suddenly makes you think you just casually stroll in here with a kid?!" He shrieks._

_"Calm down, boss. Let me explain." Brian replies reassuringly._

_The boss smacks his fist onto his desk, making a really loud, terrifying sound._

_"Just how exactly can you explain something like this?! How old is kid you've brought anyway? Seven? Eight?!" He shouts before Brian can speak further._

_"He's nine." Brian corrects him._

_"That was a rhetorical question, you dumbass! I'm saying you've brought a child into a place he most definitely shouldn't be in!"_

_Brian steps back a bit and lets out a large sigh. He plays with his beard and looks at the boss again._

_"The kid's parents are dead." He tells the boss sharply._

_The boss doesn't react or even blink._

_"Is that supposed to make me feel sympathy, Brian?" He hisses._

_"What I mean to say is; the poor kid's got no place to go to. Can I really leave a helpless, hungry, cold and weak child out on those streets we fought to get away from?"_

_The boss' expression softens slightly, he turns his head to me. I look back at him and give my best 'sad-face' like Brian had instructed me to earlier. His face shows that he's still annoyed though._

_"So we keep him in one of our dorms? Give him a free, warm bed and food? We're not running a charity, Brian. We need to save up our profits, we're just barely getting by with our funds. We can't afford him." He informs Brian._

_"I'm not saying he's staying here for free..." Brian whispers._

_The boss looks utterly confused...for about three seconds. His face becomes red again, he shakes his head in disbelief._

_"Damn it, Brian...don't tell me you're planning on making him a..." He groans._

_"Yup. I'll turn him into an assassin. It'll take a while, of course. What with his skinny figure and shy personality...but give me one year, just one, and I'll make him one of the best assassin's out there." Brian smiles._

_"You're insane..." The boss whispers._

_"Please, boss. Just one year. If I can't make an assassin out of him by then...by all rights you can take my life. No questions asked." Brian begs._

_"Why? Why go so far for this random kid off the streets?"_

_Brian lowers his head and tips his white hat in front of his face. _

_"He...reminds me of someone. An old friend. I can't just leave him out there by himself." He says softly._

_Brian..._

_The boss lets out an exaggerated sigh. He glares at both of us and makes his decision._

_"Fine. One year. No more."_

_"Thanks, boss." Brian says, relieved._

_"But...on one condition." The boss continues._

_"And what would that be, boss?"_

_"He'll be no exception to our rule." The boss finishes._

_"That's your condition? Done deal, boss."_

_What? What rule? What are they talking about...? I stare at Brian, dumbfounded. He notices and grins._

_"The rule is...if you fail at eliminating a given target...the rest of the assassins shall be sent at some point to kill you. We don't except slip-ups here."_

_The boss shoots a glare at me._

_"Do you agree to this rule?" He asks._

_I take in a deep breath._

_"Yes." I say._

**_I see...so Raven has already gotten used to using the weapon I've given him. Good. Just look at him now...he's handling the weapon like a natural pro. That's right, Raven. Keep getting stronger. We can't have a weak, unworthy fighter take down the Master's chosen one..._**

"I'm tired..." Lu groans.

We walk through the village's streets, greeted by the sweet smell of baked goods. The weather is absolutely perfect; not too hot and not too cool. The kid's run around, playing 'Tag'. Laughing, giggling with excitement as they run around having fun. What amazing childhood memories they'll all make...I wonder what something like that would be like.

"Stop moaning, Lu. We've still got half of the village to go. There is no time to rest." I tell her as she sulks.

She continues to sulk as we keep moving forward. Her head quickly turns to a nearby food stand. I sigh...she's clearly drooling. That's just disturbing.

"Stay focused, Lu." I say as I pat her little, cute head.

She turns to me, wipes off her drool and stares at me with her huge, adorable eyes.

"Please, Ciel. Lets rest...just a little bit. My knees hurt..." She whispers.

D-damn it...how can I say no to that face? Her deep, blue eyes are staring right through me. We're supposed to be looking for her family or anyone that recognizes her...yet, we've only gone through around half of this place. I should press further, tell her she's being silly...but I can't. I can't say no to someone like her. I look at one of the nearest taverns and point to it.

"Fine. See that old, wooden building over there? There's a couple of seats there that you can rest on. I'll talk to the owner of the place and see if anyone's been looking for a lost child. He usually knows everything that goes on in this village." I tell her.

She smiles and nods.

"Got it!" She says adorably.

_This...this energy! I've felt this type of energy before...it can't be...can it? Yes, this energy. Its definitely hers. No doubt about it. Yes...so you've finally reappeared...Luciela R. Sourcream!_

"People looking for a lost kid? Sorry, mate. Haven't heard anything like that. Then again, most people in this place have gone out for a few days on business trips." The bartender says to me.

"Ah, I see. So you're saying I should wait a couple of days?" I ask him while leaning across tavern's serving-table.

"That would be a smart idea." He nods.

"Right..." I whisper in deep thought.

"So...you gonna order anything, mate?" The bartender asks while wiping clean one of the used glasses.

"Y-yeah...give me a cup of the usual." I reply.

I look across the place. Lu sits quietly on one of the wooden chairs at the back of the tavern, staring innocently at the strange people around her. One of the men on another table gets up and wanders over to Lu's table. A dangerous look in his eyes. Shit, I was hoping this wouldn't happen.

"Here's your drink." The bartender says.

"Not now." I hiss back at him.

The man leans over Lu's table and gives a suggestive grin.

"Hey there, cutie. You come here alone?" He laughs.

"Err..." Lu hesitates, confused over what was happening.

I grab my drink and walk over to the man, I put on hand on his shoulder and force him the other way around. He faces me.

"No, she didn't. She came with me." I tell him.

The man smiles.

"Eh...with a weakling like you?" He says smugly.

He turns back to Lu.

"How about sticking around with a real man?" He asks Lu.

"I'm warning you. Piss off." I whisper to him, sharply.

The man laughs and doesn't turn back around to me. He keeps staring at the completely confused Lu with his disgusting, lustful eyes. He leans even closer over the table, his breath filled with the disturbing smell of alcohol. Don't do it. Just don't do it. I'm not in the mood for this. Don't touch her. We don't have to do this.

He reaches his arm out and strokes Lu's cheek. That's that. I'm ending it here. I clench his shoulder, hard. I spin him around, rougher this time.

"Eh...still going at it? This girl is mine now, so go somewhere el-" He begins to ramble.

I swing my hand with the glass in it and smash it into his eye. Everyone sitting down suddenly stand up, slowly backing away. The perverted man screams in pain as he tries to get the glass shards out of his eyes. Lu doesn't do anything, she just watches everything unfold wordlessly.

"You...you little piece of shit! _I'll kill you!_" He shrieks as he jumps forward, throwing a flimsy punch my way.

I dodge it effortlessly, pathetic. Just what kind of sad excuse of a punch was that...? I leap towards him, grab the back of his head, lift my knee and shoot it forward into his disgusting face. Blood spurts out of his nose as my leg connects with it. He flies back, crashes onto the floor and doesn't get back up. Filthy people like you, no one needs them.

The crowd of people witnessing what just happened begin whispering among each other. Glaring at me like I'm a monster. Doesn't bother me, do what you want. Just keep your hands off Lu. I walk over to one of the tables with a tissue box on it, pull out one and clean up the blood stain on my trousers. I make my way to the door. Lu hops off the chair, walks around the perverted man as he lays on the ground and smiles calmly at me.

"Time to go?" She asks me cheerfully.

I nod as I open the door.

"W-wait! What about the drink? Y-you didn't pay..." The bartender wails.

I look at him.

"Put it on my tab." I tell him as I slam the door closed behind me.

_So that's where you are! What are you doing in a tiny, useless place like that? And who is this man accompanying you...? Nah, I don't need to over think it. The man will be no problem to kill...as for you Luciela R. Sourcream. I'll kill you too, but I'll make it a slow death. I'll enjoy every second of it. Hehe...I hope you're ready. I'm coming over to finish what I started!_


	12. No 10 Tracer POV: Death to all!

**Hey everyone! Time for chapter 10, wouldn't you agree? This is from the Tracer's POV as the title says. Why? Well...lets just say he's a very important character to the story. While the story shall continuously switch between Lu and Ciel as planned some chapters shall have a neutral POV and sometimes from Add's POV, though mostly it'll be from the Duo's point of view. Please tell me what you think, feedback is ALWAYS welcome! :D Thanks for reading~!**

_"Energy Boom!" A crazed voice cackles as an electrical bullet fires forward towards its target._

_The ridiculously large man falls back, his hand on his broken left arm. He drops his wooden sword and stares in pain at the smiling boy. The boy laughs uncontrollably, how amusing! This fool honestly thought he stood a chance...just how idiotic can you be? The boy thinks for a second. Should he kill this foolish little bandit or play around with him for a little longer? The Nasod Dynamos hover by the boy's side. The boy folds his arms and eventually nods his head. Nah, he has had his fun. It is obvious the bandit could no longer entertain the boy with his struggling. The boy shoves his hands into his pockets and grins sinisterly as the Nasod Dynamos begin to circle each other; collecting power._

_"Keh, its time to end this. It was most definitely fun while it lasted but its about time I blow you to bits!" He shrieks with excitement. _

_The bandit...'Banthus'. He finally realizes that he is no match for the boy. The bandit understands now that his kid wasn't just any weakling. The only option...the last option left was to use his emergency backup. _

_He didn't want to. He didn't think he'd need to use it, but this creepy kid was something else...something inhuman. Banthus bends down and picks up his fallen sword, or whatever is left of it, and throws a red crystal to the ground._

_The Tracer looks confused. He glares at the annoying bandit._

_"Sorry to disappoint you, but it'll take a lot more than that to defeat the mighty Banthus!" He announces with pride._

_The smashed pieces of the strange crystal begins to glow and warp into a different form. Out of nowhere a giant Phoru appears, stares at the white-haired boy and howls viciously to the sky. It gets ready to engage the boy, the boy's smile slowly becomes even bigger. Yes, this is wonderful. Something else to kill. Perhaps, if he has time, he'll research the giant Phoru's dead corpse once he's done! _

_The bandit Banthus dashes away, making his cowardly escape. No need to worry, he'll catch up with that bandit and deal with him later...as for now..._

_The boy looks up at the colossal, red Phoru._

_"I'll kill you all, you absolutely pathetic Phorus! Particle Shot!" He laughs as he watches the Phoru scream in agony._

**_More, my dear child. Destroy even more...this isn't enough. You must keep walking your path, crush and kill anything that comes in your way. Kill anything that bothers you. Do not show mercy, a thing like mercy is a pathetic thing to you. Keep destroying. Keep killing. This is it. Your time is now, Add..._**

_Raven._

_That's my name. _

_I was known as the Captain of the Crow Mercenary Knights. It was a title I cared much for, it meant a lot to me. I was a fellow commoner from Velder who rejected the idea of nobles and aristocrats. Since I was a commoner with a good rank I caused jealously among the nobles of Velder. That didn't worry me, I personally didn't expect them to do anything about it...but I was completely wrong. Out of all the nobles my close and old friend Alex soon framed me for treason. They made everyone believe I wanted to destroy their kingdom. The kingdom I cared so much about. They threw me into a cell, starved me, tortured me...anything they could think of to break me down, little by little._

_And in the end...they tried to kill me. To get rid of me._

_Well now, its time to return the favour._

_"Sir...everything is as you commanded. The airship's cannons are all loaded and ready to fire at any time!" A loyal Black Crow Engineer salutes to his Captain._

_Raven glares over the side of the airship, loathing the kingdom under them. The kingdom of Velder. He turns around and points to the Engineer with his new left arm._

_"Fire everything we have. Lay waste to all of it."_


	13. No 11 Luciela POV: An Old Enemy

**Hey all you wonderful people! C: How are you doing? It's about time for chapter 11~! I've been slightly busy since some unforeseen circumstances but it has all been taken care of!**

**Also, I'd like to give a warm thanks to xXBlackAppleXx for putting this story in his/her favourites and following! Thank you so much for your support! C:**

**Now, lets move onto the next chapter~!**

"So, what was that all about?" I ask Ciel, curious of what happened before.

We wander out of the tavern, walking around aimlessly. Ciel's hands are in his black jacket's pockets, an irritated look on him. He keeps turning his head left and right...as though he's looking for something nearby. I reach and tug on his sleeve, he's not listening to a word I say.

"Ciel..." I call as I continue to tug on his sleeve.

Ciel's blinks and shakes his head. He looks down at me and sighs.

"Oh, sorry. I was just daydreaming. What's up?" He smiles kindly as he fiddles with a strand of his hair.

"I said: what happened in that place earlier? That weird man...he said strange things to me and he smelled _really _bad."

"Sorry, Lu. That was my fault. There are disgusting, useless people like him everywhere. I should've been more careful of where to take you. I'll be more cautious from now on."

I give him a short giggle. What is he apologizing for? That weird man didn't do anything serious to me, though...seeing Ciel leap out of nowhere and protect me like that. It was...flattering...

We travelled around the small village some more, I tried to start a conversation with Ciel multiple times. I want to know more about him, all I really know is his name! Yet, every time he would cut the chat short. He'd try his best to stop our talk. As though there was something he didn't want to talk about, he even told me to be quiet and keep walking when I asked him what he does for a living. This man, the one taking care of me until I gain my memories...he's quite the mystery now that I think about it...but, for whatever reason...it makes me want to know more about him even more.

We knock on a couple more doors, sweet and gentle people open up and ask how Ciel is doing. Everyone in this village knows him personally for some reason. Ciel would always say: 'I'm doing fine, this young girl's name is Lu. She's having troubles with her memory and is lost, does she look familiar to you?'

But every time...they would shake their heads. They would say they've never seen me before and repeatedly say sorry. Ciel would give a smile and say that it is fine. We'd walk away from the house's porch and move onto the next one...Ciel...he'd always have his smile when the people apologized about not being able to help...but I knew very well it was a fake smile. The whole time something was bothering him, eating away at him. It was obvious. He was beside me, helping me search for my family...but at the same time it didn't really feel like he was completely there...

Another family. They tell us they have no idea who I am. We walk away. We're getting nowhere...I was found lying on the floor in this village yet no one seems to recognize me, just who am I...?

"Lu, we're heading to the far-west side of the village." Ciel suddenly tell me.

"W-why?"

His shoulders sag and he shows a guilty-looking expression.

"I need to talk to the son of an old friend." He answers.

_"Assemble, my dear servants. We have located Luciela R. Sourcream!" The Succubus giggles._

_"So what's the plan?"_

_"What do you think? You idiot...we do this the fun way!"_

_"Which is...?"_

_"We storm straight through the entrance, destroy everything in that sad, little village."_

_"And what exactly will that achieve?"_

_"Think about it. If we cause enough chaos the Demon Lord will definitely be lured out...and we kill her. We give her a slow, delicious death. Mission accomplished!" The Succubus announces to her fellow demons._

_"I see."_

_"...And we'll have a hell of a time slaughtering some pathetic humans while we're at it, won't we?" She asks._

_"Yes, we will." The demon agrees._

Children cheer as we pass by. The small kids, around my height, wave their hands and cheer out Ciel's name. How strange...why do all these people know Ciel?

"Those kids, they never give me a break..." Ciel sighs as he effortlessly waves back at them.

"Everyone in this village, except the people at the tavern, really seem to like you, Ciel!" I remark as I grin happily.

"Yeah...well...I sort of helped them out a while ago..." He whispers as he scratches the back of his head.

"Helped them out?" I repeat as a question.

"Around seven months ago this place was attacked and raided by a group of bandits. I...err...happened to be in the area at the time. I took the captain out and the rest fled." He explains to me.

"So they feel gratitude towards you?"

"You can say that, yeah. That's how I got that small hut I'm staying at. I can't actually afford a place for myself."

I really want to ask why he doesn't have a good job but I already tried that once and it didn't go well...he doesn't want to talk about his work. It bugs me.

We reach an ancient-looking cabin. It looks abandoned, cobwebs scattered and spread all across its walls. The paint is a dark, muddy brown colour. It is not something you really want to look at. Just who does Ciel want to meet here?

He signals to me to stop walking, he walks up to the door and knocks five times on it...in some weird pattern.

"...What is the only weapon that can cut down the waves of hatred?" A fragile, soft voice from the inside of the cabin asks.

"Do I really have to give the password...?" Ciel replies.

The voice stays silent. Ciel sighs heavily.

"The Katana of Hope." He says.

The door immediately swings open, revealing a preteen with freckles inside. He leaps out and hugs Ciel. Ciel sighs again, harder this time, and tries to push the boy off. So this is the son of Ciel's old friend. We were still searching for anyone who might know me but Ciel seemed to really want to see this kid. Perhaps this was what was bothering him all this time.

"Uncle Ciel!" The kid laughs.

"Kouji...how many times have I told you not to call me by that name?" Ciel groans.

I can't help but giggle a little, this is kinda cute...

Kouji gives a cheeky grin.

"Dad told me to keep calling you that no matter what you say, Uncle Ciel! He says it secretly makes you happy!"

"It doesn't." Ciel retorts.

"Suuuure~!" Kouji says sarcastically.

The two continue to chat, I smile and watch them both. Ciel always tries to act so tough and emotionless but he has weaknesses and shows the real him every now and then. The sweet, caring man that he is deep down inside...

"So where is Dad? He said he was going on another regular business trip with a colleague but...those usually take just a day. I wonder why he isn't back yet..." Kouji asks innocently.

Ciel's face completely changes. He takes a sudden step back, startling both Kouji and I. He turns away from Kouji and doesn't look at him as he speaks.

"So...Brian isn't back yet?" He whispers.

"Yeah, he's probably crashed one of his motorcycles again. I was wondering if he'd told you anything." Kouji says casually.

"N-no. He hasn't said anything to me."

"Ah, okay..."

Ciel folds his arms and stares at the ground. Something isn't right.

**_"You...you shut your mouth! You don't know anything! You don't know how long I've waited for this! How many hardships I've come across on my path! You're wrong! I...I...I'll...I'll kill you both!"_**

I fall to my knees. All my energy's faded from me...so fast...my body feels so weak. What is this voice...it sounds like mine...I said that...?

"L-Lu?" Ciel shouts, worried as I wobble and fall to the ground. Motionless. My body refuses to move.

A building close by crumbles and crashes to the ground, the frantic voices of the villagers fill my ears. Destruction begins to fly across the village. Parents with their children…running and screaming through the chaos, trying to escape the blazing fire crawling and slithering through and around their houses.

"Hahaha! We're _finally_ here!" A sadistic voice howls in laughter.

I try to look up and say the source of the voice...I can't. All I can do is hear their voices...

"Demons? I see, I suppose it was only a matter of time until you things showed up. Wasn't destroying Hamel enough for you crazed creatures?" Ciel says to the crowd of demons flying in the sky.

"Hm? You think we're here to do what we did to Hamel? Don't be foolish, we're here for a completely different reason! You must be the one accompanying the fallen Demon Lord? How interesting, I've wanted to see how strong you are for a while now..." The voice giggles creepily.

"D-Demon...Lord...? What on Elrios are you talking about?" Ciel asks as I hear him unsheathe a weapon of some sort.

"Oh, it seems she's really kept you in the dark about all of this! Using you like a toy, its just like her..." The voice torments.

"Tch...shit! Lu! If you can hear me, you need not to worry; I'll take care of this disgusting things." He tries to inform me.

No...Ciel...run...

"Kahaha! Big words! Go, my loyal servants! _Burn this village to the ground!"_

"Damn it! Kouji! Take Lu and stay in the cabin, don't leave it no matter what!" Ciel commands.

Kouji does as Ciel asks of him. He dashes over to me, scoops me up and escapes inside his cabin. He gently leans me against a wall and puts me in a siting position. The wooden door slams shut. I can hear Kouji crying in confusion and fear.

No...no...that voice...that energy emitting from her...it has reminded me...I remember now. I remember it all...

Oh, Ciel. If only I could tell you that you must run. This is my fight not yours...this Succubus...she's too much. She'll end you. I don't want to you to die because of me...I'm her target.

Please...Ciel..._run..._


	14. No 12 Neutral POV: The El Search!

**Helloooo Elpeeps! How are you all? I hope you're all doing well! It's time for chapter 12~! Couldn't have made this chapter without your help, thank you for reading! **

**I would like to give a very special thanks to PokeHetaFan, thanks for your support! You are the best! C:**

**Feedback is ALWAYS welcome~! C:**

**Now, time for the next chapter!**

"This place is amazing!" Elsword exclaims.

The team of four make their way through the wild forest, greeted by the ancient-looking ruins. The red-haired knight wanders off from his team and examines the old, broken-down buildings scattered across the entire forest. The Elf, Mage and Guardian follow the interesting kid. None of them quite amused by their surroundings. The boy had been in his house for almost all his life, its only natural to be amazed by everything he sees for the first time. Aisha plays around with her staff, bored about the whole situation.

"Jeez...can someone please remind me what we're doing here again?" Aisha huffs.

"Don't you remember? Hagus and Lowe asked us to stop a bandit named 'William' that has been bothering and playing pranks on people. He's now invaded the Forest Ruins, they want us to put an end to his mischief." Rena kindly explains.

Aisha lets out a sigh, uninterested in Rena's words. Chung walks slowly behind them, observing their behaviour curiously.

"And you; hurry up will you? You're slowing us down!" Aisha complains while turning to the Guardian.

The Guardian's face goes red, he drops his head and sulks.

"S-sorry...it's just...this armor. It slows me down, I can't move around as fast as you guys...please forgive me." Chung says softly while sulking even harder.

Rena glares at Aisha, anger in her eyes. She pulled Aisha close and whispers in her ear.

_"Aisha! Don't be so hard on him, he's been through a lot. The least he needs right now is for you to keep nagging at him." She whispers._

Aisha pulls away, looks at the upset, lonely Guardian and shivers as a rush of guilt runs through her. She scratches her arm, she knows what he's gone through. She shouldn't of have been so mean.

"No, don't apologize...I'm the one that should say sorry. I'm just slightly grumpy since I don't like being in dirty places like forests." Aisha says.

Chung's face immediately beams with happiness.

"So, I'm not a burden?" He asks.

"No, of course not!" Rena smiles.

Elsword stops dead in his tracks, stiff as a statue. He carefully turns around and looks at his team.

"Err, guys? If you're not too busy; you might want to take a look at this." He tells his team as he points in front of him.

The team speed up their walking speed and reach Elsword. They stare at the location he's pointing at and see what he's worried about: A pack of bandits tip-toeing around the ruins. They hear the team's footsteps and stare at them, startled.

"Phorus!" Elsword yells.

"We can see that, you dummy!" Aisha yells back as she readies her staff and begins to collect magic.

"Do we attack them?" Chung asks as Rena charges a magic arrow to fire.

"Only if they attack us first." She answers.

The Phorus stare a while longer at the team of freaks. They begin chatting and arguing among themselves. The Guardian gets out of his firing position.

"I don't think they're going to-" Chung tries to tell the team.

The Phorus hold up their wooden sticks defensively and dart towards them.

"Heh, nope! They're going to attack us!" Elsword laughs with excitement.

Three of the Phorus leap at the Elf, the Guardian stares in fright as they surround her.

"Rena!" He shouts out.

Small sparks of fire curl and twists around the Elf's firing arm, she aims her bow and arrow.

"Phoenix Strike!" She exclaims.

The small sparks turns into actual fire and forms itself into the shape of a majestic bird. It flies and twirls in the air before flying straight into the three Phorus. Chung's mouth gasps in astonishment. The flames linger a bit before dispersing and disappearing, leaving nothing left of the Phorus. Aisha continues to stand in place and charge her magic.

C-Chung! Please, give me some support fire!" Aisha shouts to the Guardian as the rest of the Phorus run to her.

"Right!" He shouts back as he gets into his firing stance, he lifts his Destroyer off the ground and points it towards the running Phorus.

"Impact Detonation!" He yells at the top of his lungs as a large, blue barrage of missiles fire from the Destroyer and shoot towards to the attacking pack of bandits. The missiles make contact and blows up the seven Phoru's insides, the bandits explode in a beautiful, bright-blue light. The Guardian relaxes as he watches the explosion, he felt a happy, warm feeling inside of himself knowing that he was helping the search for the El. Stronger, he was getting stronger...and once he was strong enough...he would save his-

One of the bandits dash out of the explosion, unscratched. One left...the Guardian's shoulders sag...he had left one alive. He wouldn't be able to make it to Aisha in time. Chung had relaxed too soon.

"Flame Geyser!" The red-haired Knight screams as he leaps in between the bandits and the Mage.

His Great Sword slams into the ground, the earth underneath the gang begins to shake, causing a mini earthquake. A bright-red burst of flames cracks and shoots out from the floor, engulfing the last Phoru in fire. It screeches in pain before falling down...dead.

The Knight breathes heavily as he tries to catch his breath.

"Phew...that was close, huh?" He laughs weakly.

The rest of the El Search Party stare at the Knight in awe. The Guardian feels ashamed, he shouldn't have dropped his guard so quickly. He's not nearly strong enough, and he won't ever be unless he realizes his limits and excepts them. He promises to himself to never make that mistake ever again.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Elsword!" Rena giggles, teasingly.

A stomp to the ground behind them catches the team's attention, they turn around and see a much larger Phoru. The Phoru holds a sharp-looking sword and wears a silly, blue skirt. The El Search Party stares at the Phoru, clueless of who he is. The Phoru sweats uncontrollably, he had witnessed the whole fight. He takes a few steps back.

"Wait a second...the description Hagus gave us...I know! You're William!" Elsword yells as he swings his Great Sword behind him. Ready to attack. The others agree and do the same. William waves his strange-looking hands in front of him and backs away further.

"N-no! I-I-I don't want to fight! P-please don't kill me! I won't play pranks or steal anymore, I promise!" He weeps and begs to the team.

"Huh? Well...if you promise not to...I guess we can let you go..." The Knight nods slowly as he looks at his friends.

"What? You can't be serious! Our mission is to put a stop to him, we can't trust his words! How can we be sure he won't just break his promise?" Aisha disagrees.

"No, Aisha. I think Elsword knows what he is doing. If he says we can trust him, we just need to believe in his words." The Guardian mutters.

They all look at Rena, waiting for her input on the matter.

"Well, I suppose we can let him go..." She nods.

The Knight turns back to William and glares at him.

"We've made our choice, we'll let you go. However, if you break your promise..." The Knight informs the bandit, leaving the last part of the sentence out. The bandit understood what the last part was.

The bandit quickly nods his head and bolts from the place. Aisha frowns and stares at the red-haired Knight.

"Are you sure he won't break his promise?"

"Nope, not at all." The Knight smiles.

_"Rise and shine."_

_W-what...how long have I been asleep? I'm lying on the ground in some...forest of some sort...I get up to my knees and hold my bruised head. Ow...I have such a bad headache right now._

_"A headache is really the least of your concerns, wouldn't you agree?"_

_Ah! That voice! You're the voice from that old hairpin! I can still hear you...please tell me what happened!_

_"What happened? It's simple. You grabbed the hairpin I've been sealed in, thus allowing my spirit to come out and take over your battered body. You were in really bad shape...I fought as hard as I could...but that demon...he is extremely strong. He's not like anything I've ever seen before. I was able to lead you out of there and into a nearby woods...and it turns out the transformation is only temporary. You took control of your body again and here we are." The voice answers._

_Who...who are you?_

_"I'm the nine tailed demon fox that was sealed many years ago, surely you've heard about me. My name is Eun."_

_Eun...thank you for saving my life._

_"Don't thank me, your brother still took off with your precious El Moonstone. Plus, I had my own reasons for helping you."_

_Reasons? What do you mean?_

_"I want to make a deal with you, since you're a pretty good fighter."_

_A deal...what is your deal?_

_"You see...I've been in this damned hairpin for as long as I can remember, and as you can imagine I want to leave this hairpin as soon as possible."_

_And you want me to help you._

_"That's right."_

_What do I get in return, Eun?_

_"I'll lend you my incredible power, you want to see your brother once more. Am I right?"_

_I...I do._

_"So until you find your brother and save him what he was become, I'll give you my strength...but in return you must find a way to let me out of this prison afterwards. Do we have a deal?"_

_...We do._

"Stop staring at me like that..." Elsword groans.

"You let him get away." Aisha hisses.

"It'll be fine." Rena smiles as they make their way through the deep, dark forest. Leaves and bugs surrounding them.

"I...I think we're lost." The Guardian sighs.

The Knight turns his head left and right, analysing their surroundings. He nods.

"That only makes sense, everything looks the same in this forest."

Aisha lifts her staff and smacks it into the Knight's head.

"You idiot! You said you knew where we were going!" She yells.

The Elf smiles, amused as the two children began to argue. They really are cute together when they argu-

Rena drops her bow in shock and fright. The Mage turns and walks over to her.

"Rena? Are you okay?" She asks.

She looks around and sees what the Elf had saw, her mouth opens. She tries to say something, she can't. The words won't form...no words could express what she was looking at. The Knight and Guardian join them, they stare in horror at the sight in front of them.

Piles after piles of dead, ripped-open bodies fill the ground in front of them. Blood pours and oozes out of the freshly-dead Phorus. Aisha puts her hand over her mouth and tries her best not to throw up. The Guardian turns away, unable to look at the piles of bodies any longer. A giant, white Phoru lies in the middle of the massacre. His skin ripped, his ribcage torn open. Multiple organs missing.

"Who did this...?" The Knight asks slowly.

The Guardian shakes his head and stares sadly at his team.

"A monster."


	15. No 13: Tracer POV: A Tracer

**Yo everyone! Glad to see you all once again! Chapter 13 is coming at you~! Been a few days since I've posted a new chapter, no? Well the weeks have been pretty busy...but its quickly getting better! **

**My special thanks this time is to WhiteMk! Thanks for following and putting this story in your favourites, it means a lot! C:**

**Feedback is always welcome~!**

**I hope you all enjoy! C:**

_The boy swings his right leg back and smashes it into the little Phoru's chest. The Phoru's chest explodes amusingly with a beautiful spray of blood and gore. It screeches as it lays on the floor, clinging on to dear life. The Tracer stands above the dying Phoru, he smiles and stomps on the creatures head. He laughs as he hears the satisfying sound of its skull being crushed. He turns around to the Phorus that are left. Three small ones and the giant one have yet to be killed. The Tracer lifts his hand and darts it forward._

_"Mind Break!" He yells._

_Three of the Nasod Dynamos flies above the three Phorus' heads. It fires down electrical shots to their brains. They fall to the ground, covering their ears. Trying to hold on. How laughable. The Tracer then closes his hand into a fist, commanding the dynamos to put the Phorus out of their misery. Crimson blood shoots out of their mouth and ears as their brains explode. They stop moving. They're dead. Good._

_The boy grins as he looks up to the last Phoru, the giant one that the bandit had kindly left him. He flicks his hand and watches the dynamos spin in front of him._

_"Particle Accelerator!" He screams as the Nasod Dynamos in front of him fire a large, purple laser. Ending the last Phoru. _

_The Tracer lets out a bored sigh and kicks away the dead body of the giant Phoru, he glances for a second at its insides through the broken ribcage. Perhaps he could use a few things in there for experiments later on. He leans softly on the floating Nasod Dynamos behind him and snaps his fingers._

_"Open storage system." He commands._

_A large, light-blue hologram grows out of the Dynamos and hovers in front of the uninterested Tracer. He touches the holographic screen and scrolls through the options on it. He flicks through multiple pages, trying to find the option he's looking for._

_"...Store item...store item...store item..." He mumbles as his eyes dart across the screen._

_He flicks and plays around with the screen some more, skimming through the many options in his PC._

_"C'mon, I know I programmed that option in here somewhere..." He mutters as he gets close to his desired option. _

_He finally finds the button he was looking for, he sees in capital letters on the holographic computer: __**'STORE ITEM'**_

_"There you are, you are a pain in the ass to find." He laughs to himself._

_He frantically taps the small button and watches in amusement as the computer's hologram begins to scan the disturbingly-smelly Phoru's body. A few organs slowly hover and fly out from under the ribcage. The hologram twists itself around the flying organs and absorbs it, saving the data and organs to its memory system. The Tracer swings his head back and gives out a well needed victory laugh. He knew he was going to have a lot of fun dissecting the organs, discovering its interesting secrets._

_"Wonderful, now I have something to look forward to...although...it does raise another problem. Just where the hell can I start my research and experiments? Its not like I have a laboratory for myself. How utterly annoying, I need a place to begin the fun as soon as I can. PC! Open up notes and enter passage: 'Remember to find a damned place to stay at!' End passage."_

_The Nasod Dynamo's system listens to its master's orders and obeys._

_"Good. Now that I've taken care of this pathetic race called 'Phorus', what a retarded name, its time for me to find some sort of actual civilization...but before that I'll catch up with that irritating bandit. What was his name again? Bathy? Banfus? Ah, whatever. It doesn't even matter. I'll soon reach him and rip him apart, no one attacks me and lives to see another day!" The Tracer laughs as his Dynamos spin around him, sensing his excitement._

**_Forget about the bandit, he is nothing. Insignificant._**

_The Tracer jumps back, his Dynamos immediately activating its battle mode. The boy with white hair quickly turns his head left and right. Trying to find the source of the creepy, deep voice._

_"Who the hell are you? Show yourself, you creep!" He shrieks._

_**Who am I? A friend.**_

_"Bullshit, I have no friends. Give me a proper answer before I blow your brains out!"_

**_Blow my brains out? Go ahead. Lets see if you can._**

_The Tracer curses and screams in frustration, how dare this fool mock him!_

**_Done with your screaming, got that out of your system?_**

_The Tracer stays silent, cursing the voice's existence._

**_I'll take that as a yes. You're probably wondering why I'm contacting you, I shall get straight to the point. I know your goal, what you want to achieve._**

_"Cut the crap." The Tracer sighs, sceptical of the voice._

**_You think I'm lying? Very well, I shall prove it if you want._**

_"Kah! As if! There's no way in hell that you would be able to-"_

**_You want to complete your flawed time travel formula and travel back in time. _**

_The Tracer takes a sudden step back, he feels as though a knife has just been cut clean through him. He grimaces as he stands there, confused. Who is this person? How does he know this much?!_

**_Forgive me. I didn't mean to come out and say it like that but you wouldn't have believed me if I hadn't. Making you hate me was not my intention._**

_"...Well...you sure are failing then. I'm pretty sure I hate you now." The Tracer hisses._

**_Oh well. Anyway, I have contacted you to tell you something you'll really want to hear._**

_"Oh? And what would that be?"_

**_I have decided to help you in your goal. If you truly desire the power to travel through time then come and find me._**

_"Y-you're serious? Help me? How in Elrios can you do something like that?"_

**_I have my ways, you don't need to worry about petty things like that though. Focus on what you want. I can give it to you._**

_"...Hmph, fine. If you can really help me then I accept...I don't usually like to get help but I suppose I could make an exception. But if this is just some false crap you're telling me I'll make you pay dearly."_

**_Fair enough._**

_"So how do I find you, strange voice?"_

**_Just follow your instinct, you'll reach me eventually._**

_"What? The hell is that supposed to mean?!" He asks._

_The voice speaks no more, the Tracer stands there. Silent. Thinking over the strange person's proposal. What's in it for him? He gains no benefit from all of this. Weird..._

_The Tracer shakes his head and puts on his usual grin again. There's no reason to overthink this. The man said to follow his instincts, so anything he wants to do might lead him to his goal. Perfect. Absolutely perfect._

_The Nasod Dynamos hover towards its master heels. The Tracer laughs, slides his hands into his pockets and hops onto his invention. The Nasod Dynamos lift him off the ground. The Tracer squints his eyes and scans the forest he's been stuck in. Nothing but damn trees everywhere, he can't tell the difference in the slightest. He curses and brushes a leaf that's been on his white jacket. He shivers as the leaf falls off, how unhygienic..._

_"_**WARNING. NASOD SIGNITURE DETECTED. REPEAT: NASOD SIGNITURE DETECTED.**_" The Nasod Dynamo's AI suddenly informs._

_The Tracer eyes go wide, his body shakes rapidly with glee. Yes...yes...yes!_

_"Where?! Tell me where!" He commands to the dynamos._

_The hologram from the Nasod Dynamos opens up again with a map that it had recently created. The map shows most of the forest with a blinking dot on the top-right side of it._

_"_**SIGNITURE LAST DETECTED AT LOCATION: NORTHEAST, APPROXIMATELY 2000 METERS FROM CURRENT LOCATION.**_" The system replies to its master._

_The Tracer puts his skinny hand over his face and cackles loudly with happiness and eagerness. He'd been waiting in that god-forsaken library for so long, he wanted to crush and rip apart every last one of the race known as Nasods. After all, they were the ones that took everything away from him. He was dreaming about the day when he would leave his prison, capture and research a Nasod and end it with a satisfying death...and that opportunity has finally showed itself. The voice wanted him to follow his instincts? Then he'll do exactly that._

_The Tracer tilts his dynamo forward with his heels, his left eye sparking with purple light. He flies in the direction of his target. Eager to know what he can unravel from the spare parts of this Nasod. He grins and gives out a short laugh._

_"I wonder how long it will take to discover your secrets...Nasod!" _


	16. No 14 Neutral POV: Birth Of A Contract

**_Hm? What are you watching over there?_**

**_Oh, Master. You have no idea what you are missing, come over here and watch with me._**

**_...The Duo. Why are you watching them in that village?_**

**_Because...an incredible fight is going on. We both might know the outcome but a fight like this cannot be missed._**

**_Very well, if you believe this fight will be a good one I want to watch it too._**

**_The servant points to the cracked piece of time and space displaying the battle._**

**_By all means, be my guest...Master._**

'How did things have to come to this?' The assassin asks himself as he leaps back, dodging a dark wave fired from the Succubus opposite him.

The Succubus flies towards the retreating assassin, her scythe ready in her hands. As she gets closer she swings three times with her weapon. The assassin watches the scythe carefully, calculating where the Succubus' weapon would hit, and jumps over them. The Succubus is right in front of the assassin, she has left herself wide open. The assassin darts forwards, gripping his Gunblades, and fires off two, strong shots from them. They strike the Succubus, forcing her back. She yelps in pain.

"You're really getting on my nerves now. Can't you just stay still?" She complains while giving a signal to her demons to attack the assassin.

Multiple demons, all different-looking but ugly, run after him. They lift their hands and ready their claws and teeth. The assassin's eyes move rapidly as he quickly counts how many targets there are to kill. Ten. There are ten. He's sure of it. The Succubus crosses her arms and stares as her forces close in on the calm assassin. The assassin glares at the demons as they pounce at him, all of ten of them. He closes his eyes and throws his Gunblades up into the air. The Succubus' go wide. The demons slash their claws and swords down upon the weapon-less fighter. Time freezes for the assassin, as though it has stopped entirely, he sidesteps to the left. Going under the frozen, nine demons, then leaps up and grabs their necks. Snapping them one by one. Time begins to move again. Nine out of ten demons fall like lifeless dolls to the ground. The last one stares confused, unable to understand how the other demons died instantly. The mid-air Gunblades fall into the ready assassin's hands. He shoots the last one in the head, then slowly walks towards the amused Succubus.

"I must say, I am impressed!" She giggles as the assassin continues to walk to her.

"I've been in plenty of fights before, I'm ready for anything you can throw at me." He mutters back.

"Oh ho! I wouldn't be too sure if I were you. You are by all means amazing, but still just an insect."

"Leave this village. You've caused enough destruction and death already." He commands to the Succubus as he watches the buildings around them burn to the ground.

"Sure thing, just give me the Demon Lord."

"Her name is Lu, and no. You're not getting anywhere near her."

"How amusing! I'm curious now, just why are you fighting so hard for someone you barely know?"

"Because she's innocent. She's just a lost child, I'd be as despicable as you demons if I let you take her."

"Innocent? Dear El, you know nothing at all. Do you know what Demon Lords even do? Trust me, it's simply unspeakable. Even for my standards."

The assassin says nothing else and strides closer to his target.

"Do you know what she's done to other people? How many of her own kind she's killed just to gain more power?" The Succubus goes on, sensing her words bite into him.

He shakes his head in doubt and points his left Gunblade forward. The Gunblade immediately starts to gather power for an energy shot. The Succubus keeps her arms crossed and just watches as the assassin fires a blast at her. It strikes straight into her forehead, her head flings back from the shot. She lifts her head back up, revealing no signs of damage on her, and looks at the surprised assassin.

"As I said. An insect." She smiles as she cuts through the assassin's flesh with her scythe.

**_So, you have already seen the outcome?_**

**_Yes, Master. Its a very interesting fight, right to the very end. Still, just as expected the Succubus will kill both the assassin and the ex-Demon Lord. They do not have much longer left in this world...but we can't tell them that. It will only discourage them, then the fight won't nearly be as amusing as it should be._**

**_We've seen the assassin, he's clearly trying his best but the Succubus shall obviously win, however we haven't checked on the Demon Lord in a while. Let us take a look at her now._**

**_As you wish, Master._**

_The Demon Lord stands up, firm and strong. The frightened boy stares in horror at the moving figure that was once an ordinary, little girl. The demon girl stares at her hands, intrigued as she watches them grow and mutant. They continuously grow in size, getting darker in colour as the black aura covering her body slides around her newly-grown demonic claws. She waves them around wordlessly, observing it in awe. Kouji begins to crawl on the floor, trying to get away from the frightening demon. The demon girl turns her head and glares at the boy with freckles while heading towards the door that they were hiding in. Kouji stares back at her, his body trembling._

_"W-who...what are you?" He yelps in fright._

_The girl covered in black aura cracks her large, demonic knuckles and smashes the door down with one punch which shakes the entire cabin with its power. The demon girl steps outside and doesn't look back at the human boy._

_"My name is Luciela R. Sourcream. Don't get in my way."_

**_I've seen enough. I think I've had plenty of entertainment for today. I suppose I'll go check on boy again. I wish to see how much progress he's made since I told him I'd help him._**

**_Of course, Master._**

**_What about the opponent you've been preparing to test the young one. Raven, was it?_**

**_Not to worry, Master. It has all been sorted. You're in for quite a treat, it'll be a fight you'll never forget._**

**_Wonderful to hear. I'll be back soon._**

_The servant waits until his Master is out of sight before laughing his head off._

**_Oh...it's just priceless. You have no idea what is to come. It's just...hilarious. Your time is over...Master._**

"Scythe Impalement!"

The Succubus giggles with sadistic happiness as the assassin screams. She slashes and cuts multiple times at the assassin relentlessly, giggling louder and louder as he tries his best to keep his composure. The assassin drops to his knees. Coughing up puddles of his own blood, grimacing as his whole body stings from his wounds. The painful, burning sensation was everywhere on his body...slowly driving him too far. He can't take much more of this. He lifts both of his Gunblades defensively, the Succubus laughs at the useless move and breaks right through it with her weapon. The assassin's defence stance falters and he falls back as the Succubus cuts through more of his skin. He cannot hold it in any longer, he swings his head and screams at the unbearable pain rushing through him. The Succubus' attacks eventually slow down until reaching a stop. The assassin falls back onto his knees, spits out more blood and holds his injured body.

"Hm? The energy coming from her...it's getting stronger and stronger...so she's coming to the rescue...how adorable!" She laughs.

The assassin can't help but let out a sigh of relief, help...he can use any type of help right now. He is desperate.

"Well, guess I better kill you before that happens." She finishes causally while looking at her nails.

"W-wait..." The assassin begs.

The Succubus lifts and points her finger at the assassin and shoots a purple laser from her fingertip. It fires straight through the assassin's chest. The assassin flies back, his mouth wide with shock. Rushes of his blood gushes out uncontrollably. He lies on the floor, in a pool of his own dark, red blood. He stares sadly at the moon, realizing this was his fate. With everything left in him he reaches for the bright, majestic moon and tries to grab it. He stays in that position for a few seconds before his eyes close shut and his arm drops. The assassin called Ciel, who fought and killed his whole life to survive, was dead.

The Demon Lord looks at the battlefield. Staring at the burnt buildings, the laughing Succubus, and the dead assassin...her only friend in this world.

She walks onto the battlefield, through the chaos. No signs of emotion on her small face. None of the demons dare attack her, the aura surrounding her...it felt like death itself. She wanders over to the corpse of the loyal fighter that fought to save her life and everyone in the village. The Succubus smiles at the quiet Demon Lord.

"No one's really going to miss him...besides, you'll going to join him now. Won't that cheer you up?" She laughs as she licks the blood off her scythe.

The Demon Lord says nothing, kneels over the dead assassin and places her palm on his forehead. She closes her eyes and concentrates her magic. The Succubus glares at both of them, thinking about whether or not to kill the Lord as where she stands...but shakes her head and grins. She knows that bringing the dead back is impossible, she wanted to watch the girl try helplessly to do what simply can't be done.

_N-no...am I dead...? I'm not sure...what is this black void...what...is this room of darkness...? A light...a faint blue light...I can see a light...wait...there is still light? I can still see light...?_

_"Ciel? Ciel?...Ciel, can you hear me?" A soft, angelic voice whispers to me._

_A young, innocent girl wrapped in bright light stands in front of me. Those horns...that face...its hard to make out, she's so bright, but I think I recognize her...she's...its...her._

_"Ciel...I bought us a bit of time..." She says while smiling to me._

_"...I remember...I finally remember everything. My name...who I am...my past...Ciel, you're dying. There's little to no time left for you, I can't bring you back...not as a human anyway...but I can still save you."_

_"Huh...? Y-you...can...s-save me?" I manage to stutter._

_"Yes. If you want me to. Our souls will be connected for life, and you'll be forced to leave half of your humanity..but it'll save you. Its your choice...Ciel."_

_The light emitting from her is quickly fading...she's right...we don't have much time left. She lifts her little, faint hand and holds it in front of me. She...wants me to...take it..._

_"Please...you're the only thing...the only thing I have left...status, honor, power. I've lost everything._

_Before the embers of my life go out... will you...become my royal strength...?"_

_I slowly lift my hand and take hers. My head feels as though it's exploding...all my memories, everything I can remember flows to her and vice versa. My mind begins to be flooded with all her memories. Her life, her title, her fights and sacrifices. I remember it all like it's my own memories._

_I stare into her in the eyes and look firm._

_"I'll retake the throne...I'll give my soul for you...the contract is complete." I state._

_She smiles and nods her head in agreement._

_"Yes, it is."_

Blue flashes of light fire around the assassin, a tattoo of a cross forces itself onto the man's forehead. A force field blasts around the fighter, sending the baffled Succubus backwards. Her mouth drops as the revived assassin gets up from the pool of blood he was lying in and stares at the terrified Succubus

Bringing that assassin back from the dead...it shouldn't be possible!

The Demon Lord stands beside the assassin, smiling in her cheeky way again. She pats him on the arm as she summons her claws onto her hands.

"I look forward to your assistance as my butler, Ciel!" She giggles.

"I'm not your butler. We're partners." He snaps back, clearly offended.

"Hehe! You can call yourself whatever you want, butler. Now, let's crush this Succubus together!"

The Succubus grimaces and looks at herself. That force field that emitted from the assassin...it did way more damage than she had anticipated. She howls at the sky with anger, realizing there's no other choice but to retreat for now. She forces herself to raise her arm and signal to the attacking demons to run. Her wings begin to move and lifts her off the ground.

"Don't you dare think this is done, you two are both dead. I swear on my title as the Succubus Queen I shall crush you both!" She shrieks as she flies off with her retreating allies. The assassin turns his head and looks down at the relaxed Demon Lord.

"We're just going to let them go?" He asks.

"Yeah, for now. We'll finish this fight some other time. Reviving you from the dead took a lot out of me." Lu sighs back.

"Understood."

"My, my! How very butler-like!" She laughs.

The assassin sighs with a smile and rests his right Gunblade on his shoulder. They both stare happily at the running crowd of demons.

"So, what now?"

The Demon Lord looks at the assassin and grins.

"What do you think? Let's go get something to eat!" She giggles.

**_Master...I do not understand...this can't be...my visions of the future have never been wrong before..._**

**_Indeed, they are the first to defy the laws of time and space. I definitely overlooked them. They're far more important than we thought. Did you try to see their future again after their fight with the Succubus?_**

**_Yes, Master. It didn't work though, I couldn't see any vision. Everything was black, I couldn't make out anything...it makes no sense!_**

**_Calm down, ease your nerves. We must be calm and go about this matter in the most sensible way possible._**

**_Which is?_**

**_We keep a closer watch on them and analyse their movements. By doing so perhaps we can find out why your visions of them aren't working properly._**

**_Y-yes...Master._**

_Those two...they couldn't be them. Could they?_


	17. No 15 Ciel POV: The Start Of A Pursuit

**Hey everyone! How is it going? Zacaro here, bringing you chapter 15~! The last chapter took quite a lot of time which is why it took a little longer than expected, my apologies for that. Now it's time for the next chapter! I truly hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**

**Thanks to everyone who has followed and/or put this story in their favourites. The only reason this story has come this far is because of your support, thank you so much!**

**Feedback is always welcome! C:**

The sheathed Gunblades strapped to me feel heavy, far more heavy than usual. I feel so tired, as though I have just ran a marathon. Even though Lu had said earlier that she felt tired as well she's now skipping along, whistling a happy tune, in front of me.

We head further and further away from the village, I can't help but turn around and take a last glimpse of it. It only looks like a large pile of ashes now, I remember in my head just how cheerful it used to be. The laughing children, the kind villagers. There were a few perverts here and there in the village but for the most part it almost felt like...home.

Lu looks at me as we continue walking away and realizes how I feel.

"Sorry, Ciel. There was nothing we could do about it. Neither of us were strong enough to stop an attack like that."

"They...didn't have to die." I whisper back.

Lu stares at me for a few seconds before turning around and speeding up her walking pace. I wonder how she feels about the village's fate...does it matter to her?

That female demon...the Succubus. It's all her fault. She's far too dangerous, allowing her to live would be a great mistake. I know I've promised to serve Lu and strive to regain her power and status...but...if I ever cross paths with that demon again...even if it kills me I'll destroy her with my own two hands. I promise, Kouji.

"So-" Lu begins to speak without turning around to face me.

"-you said you knew a place to stay at now that the village has been burned down?" She finishes.

"Yes, fortunately there's another village not far from here. In fact, it's even smaller. We can rest there for a day or two before heading to wherever you want to go to." I report.

"Splendid! Then we'll do just that, my...you're more helpful of a servant than I thought."

I start to shake with anger and feel as though I should shout at her. I put my hand on my head and sigh. No, I should just bite my tongue on this. Like it or not she saved my life, in the condition of accepting the contract.

The sad truth is I'm only still alive to serve Lu and help her reach her goal of restoring her honour. Still...does she have to rub it in?

Lu grins annoyingly at my red face.

"C'mon, grumpy guts. Let's get moving!" She cheers.

_I do my absolute best to remain out of sight. Hiding beside one of the trees behind them. I've never taken this kind of risk before but this two...they're different. A tall, firm-looking teenager with a child wandering off to El knows where. I try to get closer to the man to analyse him. Using the environment around me to mask my presence. That man's face, those weapons with him. _

_T__here's no doubt about it, we've done it._

_We've located the target._

"Lu, slow down."

The confused girl slows down and turns to look at me. She scratches her hair and tilts her head. Wondering why I'm suddenly standing still. She glares at my worried face and understands that there's danger around us.

She clicks her fingers, summoning her demon claws. This feeling...the strange sounds coming from our surroundings, it's obvious...we're being followed.

"Make it easier on the both of us and come out from your hiding. We know you're there." I shout as I unsheathe my Gunblades.

The bushes shake and sway, muscly men with daggers and knifes crawl out of them. Smug smiles on all of them, damn it. We're surrounded by them. I turn my head frantically, looked at all of them as they approach us.

Shit, I completely forgot about them. Lu stands next to me, not in the least frightened. Her claws, which are around the same size as her, rest ready on her hands. I notice her composure and copy it. One of the assassins, wearing a baseball cap, walks closer to us than the rest. A larger smile on him than his friends.

"Not half bad, mate. I thought keeping away from your work for a while would've soften ya!" He laughs, the other assassins do the same.

So, he's the leader.

Lu looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Do you know these people?" She asks.

"Not personally, but I know what they're here to do. The boss send you here?" I reply, now looking at the assassins' leader.

"Damn straight, you're a dead man. You know the rules as well as all the rest of us. You failed, and now you die." He cackles in delight.

"Forgive me, Lu. This is just some unfinished business from my past." I explain.

She stares at me and the rest of the assassins, thinking over the situation. She eventually shrugs.

"What a bother. This men are getting on my nerves, how dare they point their weapons at me. Ciel! Get rid of them!" She commands with sudden authority as she makes her claws disappear.

I nod my head and raise my Gunblades.

"Of course, they shall be dealt with."

"Ya little smart-mouth...you're dead!" The leader assassin screams as he stabs his knife towards me.

I watch it in slow motion as it heads to my chest, of course though...I won't let that happen. I slide to the right, watching the attack miss. I lift my right Gunblade and strike downwards. Slashing straight through his arm, his hand and knife flop uselessly to the ground. He shrieks as the pain as the the open wound's pain eats away at him. He drops to his knees and cries, holding on to his separated hand. Probably wishing it would connect to his arm again.

I place the blood-drenched Gunblade to his temple and fire a bullet through it. His now-lifeless corpse flops to the ground. Blood still shooting out of his arm. The assassins witnessing the display of their leader's murder shivers and yelp in fear...in fear of the ex-assassin with Gunblades. Lu giggles as she kicks the dead body.

"Yep, he's definitely dead. What a painful way to go!" She smiles while looking at the rest of them.

"N-no...! P-p-p-please don't kill us! We'll leave you alone, we swear!" One of them cries, the others nodding in agreement as their legs shake.

"Seriously? You'd beg for _your_ lives when just seconds ago you swore that you'd kill us? How utterly pathetic! Ciel, end them! Give them all the worst death imaginable!" She hisses.

I raise both my Gunblades and walk to the terrified crowd of assassins. Fresh blood dripping down from one of them.

"As you desire, Lu."

**_No. I refuse to believe this. No! This wasn't supposed to happen! The boy...he isn't following the path my servant foresaw...he was meant to leave the forest as soon as I contacted him. But...he hasn't left yet...he's traveling even further into the damned place! What could possibly interest that boy more than his ambition to time travel? This won't do, this is the second time my follower has had a wrong vision...I cannot understand why...how can he see wrong visions? Unless...he has been lying about his visions? No, surely not. He has no reason to do that. Still...it's the only conclusion I can reach for now. I must investigate further into this matter. I didn't want to have to do this, I haven't resorted to this in a long time...however I cannot allow anymore mistakes._**

_The Master flicks his hand, light sparks around it. Eventually materializing into a large key._

_**I shall have to see the future with my own eyes.** _

We're finally here, thank El for that. My feet are covered in bruises and splinters...and I have a terrible case of 'pins and needles'.

Lu giggles as I pant, trying to catch my breath. I check our surroundings. A tiny village with only a few houses, this place is incredibly small compared to the other village I was staying at. As we walk closer to the entrance to the place a short man with grey hair and red clothes wanders down the steps to the small building he was in seconds ago and comes straight towards us. A heavy-looking sword strapped to his back. We need to be careful at what we say.

I tap Lu's left shoulder and gesture to her to let me do the talking, she nods and winks to me.

The man yawns and stretches his arms forward. He clearly just woke up, he looks at the both of us with his almost-closed eyes. He lets out as right arm and waits for me to shake it.

"Morning there. Welcome to Ruben, whoever you are." He yawns again.

I glare at his hand as he waits for me to shake it, what a fool. That uniform is most definitely from the 'Red Knights' I've heard so much about...yet he's so careless... being open to a stranger...oh well. I open my tired hand and shake his gently.

"Name's Ciel, this is..." I begin to say while looking at Lu, realizing I haven't thought about how to introduce her to the public. I wonder about it for a second, the man in red stares at us. Confused as why it was taking me so long to continue my introduction. Wait, I got it. It's perfect.

"...my younger sister, Lu." I finally finish. Lu looks at me, surprised at what I made up, though she just gives a short shrug in the end.

The Knight stares at the two of us. He lets go of our handshake and puts his hands on his hips.

"Well, my name's Lowe. Former fighter in the Red Knights-" He says.

As I suspected, he's a Knight.

"-and you two are here because...?" He asks.

I walk towards him slowly, doing a fake limp on my way. Giving him the impression I've been injured, Lu quickly catches on and plays along with my act. She holds me tightly and begins to cry fake tears. She looks at the concerned Knight with her mesmerizing, blue eyes.

"Please, sir. Big brother...he was attacked by bandits on our way here. Our village was burned down to the ground, we have no place to go to...please...help us." She whimpers, I start to cough halfway through her speech.

The man's face immediately turns into a worried one, he holds onto my shoulder and begins to pull me. Lu follows behind, crying a few more fake tears.

"Damn it, I got reports of a nearby village being attacked. I didn't think there were any survivors, come. You two can stay at Ann's place for now. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." He speaks as he helps me limp to a pink-haired girl with a shovel watching curiously from a distance.

We all wander over to 'Ann'. The Knight quickly explains the situation, the woman frantically nods her head as she agrees to let us stay inside her house. Lu nods and thanks the woman multiple times. Trying to exaggerate the desperate feel to our fake characters. Ann leads us upstairs to a cotton bed and rests me on it.

"There, you just stay here until you're all better, OK?" She says kindly.

"C-can I sit next to big brother for a while?" Lu asks, using her best innocent voice.

"Sure!" Ann says as she pulls up a wooden chair and places it besides the bed I'm resting on.

"I'll be going out for a while to find some herbs to ease your pain. Hang in there, you two!" She smiles as she leaves the bedroom, closed the door quickly behind her.

Lu and I stay silent for a few seconds, listening carefully as we hear her leave the house. We grin at each other and both laugh for a short while.

"Nice work, Ciel! You're a very good actor." She whispers to me as she sits on the chair besides my bed.

"Are you kidding? Your performance was what sold it." I whisper back. We both laugh quietly again.

Lu grins and cracks her knuckles.

"OK, we'll stay here for the night and continue our little act. Tomorrow morning you shall have a miraculous recovery, we'll ask if they know anything about the demons that attacked 'our' village and find out their whereabouts then we'll bolt out of this village to track my race down." She announces.

I lean further in my soft bed and nod.

"Sounds like a plan."

_The red-haired Knight swings his sword back before leaping forward to his enemy with his fire-covered weapon. The Enraged Ent and pull its arm back and swipes downward followed by and upward swipe with his other hand. The Knight dodges to the side and strikes the demonic tree._

_"Mega Slash!" He yells as his attack connects._

_The giant tree falls onto his back from the force of the Knight's strike. The Guardian behind the Knight fires a cannonball to the ground underneath him, sending him into the sky. He holds his cannon and rockets to the fallen Ent._

_"Gigantic Impact!" He shouts as he smashes into the tree. The Ent's body shatters from the impact, it's finally dead..._

_The exhausted team sag their shoulders and relax as they stare at the dead Ent. The Mage collects her magic and begins to heal her injures. The Knight smiles at her._

_"Hey, think you can heal me too?" He asks hopefully, looking at the large cut on his left arm._

_"Wait your turn!" She shouts to him, her eyes closed as she concentrates._

_The Guardian and the Knight turn and stare at each other before letting out a little laugh._

_"You are amazing, Elsword." Chung the Guardian sighs to his friend._

_"You're no joke either, Chung! I'm glad to have you on the team!" He grins._

_The Guardian blushes and rubs the back of his head._

_"T-thank you."_

_"Well, now that we've destroyed all the enemies in this place, should we get out of here?" The Elf asks to her team._

_"Yeah, let's do that. This forest is giving me the creeps...it's so dark." The Knight shivers._

**_Hold it right there. You don't want to leave just yet._**

_The gang jump in shock and stare in fear at the black figure opposite them. The shadowy figure steps slowly closer to the team. The Guardian holds the handle of the Destroyer cautiously. The strange figure suddenly becomes more visible to them all. The masked man glares at them, seeing all their futures in an instant. He smiles behind his cold, hard mask._

_"Who are you?" The Knight asks bravely._

_The masked man steps even closer and gives out a short laugh._

**_To put it simply? Your worst nightmare._**


	18. No 16 Lu POV: A Duo's First Fight!

**Hello again Elpeeps! Glad to see you once more, how are you guys? It's about time for chapter 16 now~! Before the chapter starts I just want inform you guys about something. It's an important question I was asked: Will you add new characters of your own? Well, obviously I can't tell you. It's a secret...though there's a good chance! Tell me what you think, I really want to know! C:**

**Feedback of any kind is always welcome! C:**

**I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**

"Please kill me." Ciel groans tiredly.

I give him a soft, friendly punch on his arm and laugh at his request.

"Don't be such a crybaby! It's not even that hot." I giggle to him as he wipes fresh sweat off his forehead.

"Sorry, Lu. I'm just not used to the desert. I've almost never had to travel through one, there's only been a few times." He replies while panting.

My servant trails along sadly behind me through the rough sands and sand dunes. The blazing sun beating down its extreme heat on us. Its not like it isn't hot or anything but...Ciel just continues to effortlessly drag his weapons across the floor and moan. It's getting _really _annoying. The kind people at 'Ruben' were nice enough to tell us where we could find out more information about the demons that attacked 'our' village but did it have to be in the middle of the desert...?

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" I question my servant.

He scratches his head, pulls a small journal out of his black jacket and stares at it while reading his notes.

"Yes, from the directions Hagus gave us we should be going the right way." He answers eventually.

"Good. By the way...I was meaning to ask you when we left Ruben...how are you so good with your sense of direction and knowing where to go next?"

"Simple. I've practised a lot. It is a very essential skill for me." He replies.

"As an assassin?"

His eyes go wide. He says nothing for the longest time. He turns his gaze away from me, his expression going grim.

"How'd you figure it out?" He whispers.

"It was kind of obvious. The assassins in the forest acted like they knew you, for starters. You're also a skilled fighter and you always hesitate to tell me your profession. In the end I still had to make an assumption but I was pretty sure I guessed right."

"I'm no longer an assassin." He snaps angrily.

"Of course you're not! You are my servant now!" I smile.

His expression becomes softer as I give him my cute smile. It's his ultimate weakness, I'm sure of it now. He's a real sucker for it.

The sand beneath sways and shakes, moving on its own accord. Strange...there isn't even much wind anymore. The sand suddenly flies into the air with a strong force, I leap back to avoid the miniature explosion of sand in front of me. Ciel catches me and hauls me to my feet as he unsheathes his Gunblades.

Large, ugly Lizards crawl out of the sand. Screeching annoyingly on their way out of their cover, they reveal their sharp spears and readies them to attack.

"Lizardmen." Ciel hisses.

"Hmph, seems like we won't be getting to Bethma so easily." I sigh as I summon my demon claws.

"You're going to fight as well?" Ciel asks me.

"Yep! This won't be like when you slaughtered your fellow assassins and I simply just watched. I'm joining the fight now, I haven't had a good one in ages...besides; we can finally practice fighting alongside each other!" I grin as the Lizardmen close in on us.

"Very well."

The bravest of the Lizardmen pounces at us first, aiming its spear at Ciel. Ciel watches the attack, uninterested. He rolls forward, dodging the Lizardman's attempt of attack in the process. Ciel stands up straight, points his Gunblades and fires off five shots. The beautiful, blue blasts of energy bash into the Lizardman. It hisses and shrieks in pain, I leap forward to it to finish it off.

"Prey Chaser!" I laugh as I raise my claws on front of myself and collide into the injured Lizardman. It flies back while green, disgusting stream of its blood shoots out from the hole in its chest that I made. Parts of its ribcage tumbles and falls out of it mid-air. Ciel's right eyebrow rises and he smiles as I punch another Lizard, smashing its head clean off its neck.

"Not bad." He grins as rolls to the side, firing a barrage of blue blasts to the Lizardmen close to him. Killing them all.

"I'm not a Demon Lord for nothing you know! Stomp~!" I chuckle while watching the green blood slowly ooze out of the four crushed Lizardmen underneath my fists as I fly straight at them with my claws.

"I'm no slouch either, Lu. Flick Shot!" He shouts back to me as he launches a magic, blue bullet toward the Lizardmen. The large bullet ricochets between them, slicing them in half.

Hm. You're not so bad yourself...you definitely have a lot of skill and power. With a butler like you...retaking my status shall go off in a breeze. I must use you to your full extent!

I swing my left claw back and shoot in forward. Shattering the Lizardman's skull. Ciel slides elegantly through seven Lizardmen's attacks, he turns around after their attacks are done and proceeds to decapitate them as he cuts with his bloody Gunblades through their sorry necks. I can't help but giggle as the final two Lizardmen cry in fright and run off. I glare at Ciel once I'm done laughing and point to the retreating Lizardmen.

"Ciel, finish them." I command.

"B-but they're running away, they're not attacking us anymore..." He hesitates as he looks at the scared Lizardmen.

"Are you questioning your master?! I said end them! Kill them! Take away their sorry lives!" I yell, flustered at the thought of Ciel ignoring my orders.

"R-right...as you wish. Triple Shot!" He says as he shoots rapidly towards the terrified Lizards. The giant barrage of bullets blasts straight through their backs, carving large holes in them. Their bodies plunge to the ground, their insides displaying a green fountain of blood.

"Happy?" He sighs.

"Wonderful job, my servant! That will teach those Lizards not to mess with the almighty Luciela!" I grin back to him, allowing my blood-soaked claws to disappear.

"Bethma shouldn't be too far now, we'll ask them what they know about the whereabouts of the demons and finally get out of this boiling place. Hopefully they'll lead us to somewhere cooler..." He declares to me.

"Then let's hurry up! A true Demon Lord takes no breaks!" I exclaim as I march forward, stepping on the soft, sticky bodies of the Lizardmen.

"I wish they did..." Ciel sighs.

_"My worst nightmare? Is that supposed to scare us?" The Knight smirks at the dark figure._

_The Guardian grips his Destroyer worriedly, ready to get into his shelling position if he has to. The Mage stops her healing spell immediately and pulls out one of her spell books. The Elf readies her bow and charges up a magic arrow, pointing it at the eerie shadow of a man._

_**Since you all seem so ready to engage me in battle I suppose you have no idea who I truly am and what I'm capable of doing.**_

_"Should we?" Chung questions the dark man, sweat of fear slowly rolling down his face._

**_No, not yet I guess. Perhaps if I am to show I mean business I should show what I can do._**

_The dark figure glares silently at the Knight standing in front of his team with his cold, yellow eyes. The Knight tilts his head and stares at the man, confused of what he was talking about._

_"So what can you do-" The boy begins to blabber._

_He stops his question halfway through and clenches his shirt, holding tightly onto his own chest. He slowly tries to mutter or stutter something out but he fails. He collapses to his knees and flops to the floor. Motionless. Elsword the Knight was dead._

_The gang scream in fright as they rush to the Knight and begin to shake and hold his lifeless body._

**_It is no use. He is dead._**

_"Y-y-you...killed him...? Just by staring at him?" Aisha whispers with her eyes wide open, she holds him close and shakes her head in disbelief._

_"No...no...no!" She cries in horror._

_The Guardian, Mage and Elf step back from the chuckling figure. Their bodies shiver as they stare at the powerful being...petrified of this being's existence._

**_Calm down, all of you. I haven't taken your leader away for good._**

_The shadowy figure lifts his right hand and snaps his fingers. Small fragments of a different power emerge and circle around the dead Knight, the fragments raise the boy's corpse and sparks with energy. The boy's eyelids quickly and frantically open, he rapidly turns his head. Staring agitatedly at the laughing figure and his team._

_"W-what just happened?" He asks slowly._

_**Now that you've realized my abilities perhaps you shall take me and my advice seriously. I shall make this simple as I barely have any time left. Make pursuit for a place called Altera, reach that place as fast as you can. I have business with you all there.**_

_"A-and...if we don't...?" The Elf asks quietly._

**_That's your choice, however if you do not want to meet a terrible fate I recommend searching for me there._**

_The dark figure chuckles one last time before swinging his arm behind himself, creating a blue crack. A portal. He turns to leave but stops before heading into the portal._

**_Oh. There's one more thing._**

_"What would that be?" The Guardian questions._

**_...If you are to encounter a tall man covered in black accompanied by a young girl...kill them on sight. They are planning on killing all of you._**

_"W-w-what?" Elsword stutters._

_The dark figure says no more and steps into the blue light behind him, the portal engulfing him whole. The Knight turns to look at his quiet team. They stare wordlessly at the red-haired boy._

_"But seriously...what did he do to me?" He asks the team._

_Aisha folds her arms and sighs._

_"Whoever he is...we know what he's capable of doing to all of us. I think we have no choice but to listen to what he tells us to do." She whispers to the rest._

_The Guardian nods in agreement._

_"And if the creepy man's description of the two people turns out to be true...we must be cautious. What do we do if we do cross paths with these two people?"_

_The Elf glares at the ground and sags her shoulders._

_"We can't take any chances. We'll capture and question them." She says._

_"And if they resist?" Elsword asks._

_Chung nods his head and leans sadly against his Destroyer._

_"I hope it doesn't come to it...but if it does...we'll have no choice but to defeat them." _


	19. Teaser: ? POV: A Fallen Fighter

**Hello once again! It's time for the next chapter~! It's time for a new POV? Who is this person? Well if you read what I said in the last chapter you'll know that I've been considering creating a new character for myself and place him in the world of Elrios to make a unique storyline only in this story! More info shall be released soon about this new character, this is just a small teaser for now! The next proper chapter shall be out soon so please look forward to that~!**

**Now then, on to the teaser! C:**

_Heh. So this is how it finally ends huh? Everything around me is tumbling clumsily down to the ground. Destruction flying across the city, as far as the eye can see. Parents with their children…running and screaming through the chaos, trying to escape their inevitable fates. Ironic really, isn't it? The time where peace has completely been destroyed is the time when I feel at peace the most. Ha, I truly am a complicated person, aren't I? _

_Not like I'm bothered by the destruction happening around me, who cares for a reality that will soon cease to exist? However I must return my attention to…**him**. He stands there, opposite me. Glaring wordlessly at me, he doesn't want to talk? Fine, I'll do the talking. _

"_It seems after all your efforts…you still didn't get what you wanted. Isn't that just depressing? You must feel awful inside." I laugh. He stares hatefully at me some more before speaking. _

"…_It didn't have to turn out this way…this was your choice. This is what you wanted, none of this had to happen. All of this is happened because you kept arrogantly refusing your destiny. The destiny that, like it or not, would have benefited all of mankind. If only you could understand your role in this world, all these people wouldn't have to die…yet…even now…you still don't regret what you have done?"_

"_Regret? Benefited mankind? Role in this world? Don't make me laugh, I already know my role in this world and it's very different from the role you want me to take. I wouldn't benefit mankind…I would benefit you, you're a coward and a liar. I have no regrets, absolutely none. This is my role. It always has been. Now spare me the effort by rolling over and dying, it would make everything so much easier."_

"_S-silence…you're insane if you think your actions are justice. I have no choice now but to end you…because of your foolishness this world doesn't have much time left unless I return to and fix the time-space continuum…and I can't do that until you…die." He groans while coughing up blood._

_I laugh at his speech, ignoring the unbearable pain emitting from the hole in my chest. I'm going to bleed out any moment now…I wanted to rub it in his face some more before I finished him..however considering I'm going to die in a minute or so, I'd better end this quickly. I open my fingers, conjure dark flames into my hand and allow it to build up in my palm until it turns into a compressed ball of fire._

"_I've had enough idle chit-chat, let's end this, see what the fate of this world is…and finally find out who is stronger."_

_He coughs up a bit more blood and grimaces._

"_I suppose…I have no choice."_

_He gets up even through the pain from the injures I've caused him. I smile. Not a cheeky or cocky smile, it's a true, genuine smile. He's unlike any man I've ever come across, he might be a coward and a liar like I called him but in the end his powers stand among gods…and he uses all of it to protect his pathetic reality. He's quite selfless. He clenches his fist and closes his eyes, as though to concentrate. _

_I don't know how you would be able to concentrate over the sounds of people screaming in agony…but somehow he pulls through. Shiny yellow particles form around his clenched fist; he gets into a fighting stance. Ready to charge at any given time. I follow suit. Continuously I stare at him and smile, waiting for his attack…_

_It doesn't come._

_I wait a little longer before frowning at him. I keep the ball of flames in my hand active and stay in my fighting stance, he does the same…but he still doesn't move. I give him a frustrated look._

"_What's the matter, having second thoughts? Why aren't you attacking?" I ask._

"_I just want to ask one more question before we end this."_

"_Make it quick, I don't have much blood left in my body."_

"_The question is simple. Are you satisfied with everything that has happened up until now? Would you have it any other way?"_

"_Heh. What kind of question is that? Of course I'm not satisfied with what's happened 'till now. But I guess that's just how the future decided to unfold."_

"_Very well. That's all I wanted to ask…"_

"_Good." I say before darting at him at full speed._

_I throw multiple fireballs in his direction, he reacts to my attacks by creating a shield with the strange, yellow energy flowing around him. He points his finger at me, opening a portal close to my position. The yellow portal opens up, releasing several energy balls out of it. What is this power? I've never seen it before!_

_I swing my hand up while smiling at my opponent, the flames I made circles and flows around me, eventually making a small tornado surrounding me. I watch happily as the fire around me grows in size and heat. This fool, he might have the powers of a god...but he isn't one. I shall show him. I will show him true power. The power of fire that no other living being can equal. The burning flames screech and blaze louder and louder, reacting to the amount of energy I'm forcing into it._

_"Judgment By Fire." I grin as the tornado of flames breaks away from me and my burning flesh and propels itself towards worried man facing me. _

_The fire tornado crashes and cracks the ground beneath it as it forces its way through the already-destroyed homes of the already-killed citizens. My opponent puts his arm behind him and summons a giant crack in the fabric of time and space. He watches the tornado blaze towards him while his hand stays in the crack of time-space energy, eventually pulled his arm out revealing a sparkling ball of light in his hand. Where did he get that from?_

_The man stands back and chucks the tiny ball of light at the charging tornado. What on El is he planning?_

_The ball of light collides with my tornado, turning into a portal itself, and sucks in the flames I had thrown. No way. Impossible. There's no way that small portal can absorb all of the tornado...but it does. The fire flies straight into the miniature portal before both of them disappear. No. Not yet. I'm not done yet. My powers can get stronger...even stronger. I shall kill this man. I refuse to let him live. **He must**** die!** _

_He mutters something under his breath as I charge at him. We reach each other, he's in my range. This is it. I can sense my body going numb…my thoughts slowly drifting away. My time is almost up?_

_"Scorching Detonation!" I yell as I put everything I have into the fireball…and thrust it forward, hitting him in the forehead. At the same time his yellow, glowy covered fist makes contact with my chest…or whatever is left of it. Everything goes white, the explosion shoots me across the city and I collide with a wall. _

_The wall I hit with my back crushes and crumbles to pieces under the pressure of my collision. Rocks crumble and roll down onto me…I can't feel them. I cannot feel anything anymore. My eyes become far more heavy than I could expected and slowly force themselves to slowly close. _

_I'm…dying. My time is up. There's no mistaking it. My body is getting colder and colder. I feel as though I've been turned into ice. A dark figure hops to me with only one leg, half of his body is missing…blown clean off…I blew half of everything he is off and he's…he's…still alive…?_

"_I'm sorry." He whispers._

_With all my strength I look at the floor I fell onto…and see my ripped-off arms and legs drenched in crimson blood just a meter away from me._

**"**_**Oh."** _

_It was all I could say before my eyes slid shut…forever. _


	20. No 17 Tracer POV: Swamp Of Death

**Hey guys, great to see you all again! How are you all? It's time for chapter 17~! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! Also, thanks for everyone that viewed the teaser for the new character for this story! Here is a little more information about him: Male. Long, black hair down to his waist (Can be mistaken for a girl) with red streaks going through it. He's hot-headed, has a habit for rushing into situations without thinking it through, has a great amount of anger within him almost all the time. That's all I can tell for now, the characters full info shall be released soon. Please look forward to that C:**

**Release date for new character: February 14th~! **

**Special thanks to cupid4751 and Kura no Musa for following and/or putting this story in their favourites, you two are the best! C:**

**Feedback of any kind is always welcome~!**

**Now, time to start the next chapter!**

_"Graaah! Where is the damned Nasod?!" The Tracer shrieks._

_The boy quickly leaps off his Nasod Dynamos and reaches the ground. He frantically wipes the disgusted dirt off his white jacket and turns his head left and right, trying to find his precious Nasod. The trees around him sway silently with the wind, he can hear tiny crickets make their familiar noise in the long, lush and green grass. It's...it's almost relaxing..._

_But finding Nasod is far more important than pathetic relaxation!_

_The boy swings his clenched fist at the Dynamos behind him and punches it as hard as he can, the Dynamos recoil slightly from its master's punch but shows no other evidence of damage. The Tracer punches it several more times in frustration._

_"You utter piece of garbage! There's no Nasod here at all! You lied to me, you pile of shit!" He screams as he starts to kick his Dynamos, anger and rage filling him from top to bottom._

_"Don't you dare bring my hopes up again unless you really have found an El damned Nasod! Do you hear me?!" The boy yells at the silent Nasod Dynamos._

_An extreme, terrifying roar from a small distance away takes the Tracers attention away from beating his creation and forces him to stare at the location of the roar. He squints his eyes angrily, snaps his fingers to bring his Dynamos off the ground and back to his side and begins to advance to the sound emitting from a swamp nearby. The disturbing stench of the swamp causes the Tracer to hold his nose._

_"Dear El, that smells like dog shit." He mumbles under his hand._

_Multiple trees collapse to the ground, the roaring gradually gets louder and louder. The Tracer faintly sees a large monster in the distance, howling to the sky. An exciting smile slowly creeps along the Tracer's face, he giggles happily as he hops onto his Dynamos and flies towards the beast._

_"Finally, something else to kill! Kahahaha!" He cackles as he hovers to the large Phoru. _

_It looks larger and far more intimidating than all of the other Phorus the Tracer had killed, but the boy didn't feel in the slightest bit scared. His left eye flickers with bright, purple light as he walks up to the ancient-looking creature. The Tracers grin disappears as he notices a cowardly man hiding behind the giant Phoru. That face...it's Banthus._

_"So this is where you were hiding? It's about time I caught up with you! How would you like your death? Having your head crushed under my foot or I tear off your flesh, little by little?!" The Tracer exclaims to the bandit. _

_"Heh! If you want to fight me you'll need to get past the Ancient Phoru first! Good luck, loser! Hahaha!" The bandit laughs as he dashes away from the scene._

_The Tracer starts to grin again, he gets to kill an Ancient Phoru and the bandit that's been bugging the hell out of him. Wonderful. The boy flies towards the beast and points both of his arms forward._

_"Void Breaker!" He laughs as the Nasod Dynamos shoot forward and create a small magnetic force in front of him, the core of the attack slowly drags the beast in before exploding._

_The Ancient Phoru moans and yells in excruciating agony as it's pushed back from the cackling boy's blast of energy. It quickly gets up and slashes at the Tracer twice with its sharp claws. The Tracer flies straight through the attacks, reaching the Phoru's chest._

_"How pathetic, you're nothing! Energy Boom!" The boy shouts as an electrical bullet fires forward, the force of the bullet sending the Ancient Phoru on its back._

_The Tracer slides his hands into his pockets and jumps off his Dynamos and glares happily at the injured beast. The Nasod Dynamos fly to the boy's side, ready for its next command. The Tracer puts the hood of the jacket over his head and walks away from the creature. He lifts his hand into the air as he wanders away._

_"Neutron Bo-" He almost commands before a group of strange-looking fighters arrive on the scene, holding their weapons ready by their side._

_They stare at both the almost-dead, giant Phoru and the laughing boy beside it. The Red-haired Knight takes a step forward to the boy and the Phoru._

_"Y-you took the Phoru down...?" He asks, his fear for the laughing boy being extremely clear in his voice._

_The Tracer glares at the pathetic group of fighters and stops his laughter, he stares at the Ancient Phoru and grins. This random fools aren't going to take his precious kill away from him. The Tracer lifts his hand and again, cackling happily as he starts to charge up his attack. Purple, electrical blasts and shocks whizzes around the palm of his hand. He takes his hood off his head, revealing clearly his laughing face._

_"W-wait, don't kill it!" A blond-haired boy with heavy armour shouts at the Tracer._

_"Yeah! Anne told us to keep it alive and-" The Knight starts to say._

_"Neutron Bomb!" The Tracer cackles._

_A purple core appears above the beaten Phoru, collecting energy as it gets larger and larger. The core quickly generates a magnetic force in behind him, pulling in the Ancient Phoru as it tries to stand up. The Tracer snaps his fingers again, detonating the center of the distortion. Blood gushes and spurts out rapidly from the exploded pile of bones and muscles. The red, dark blood flows down onto all of them like a fountain of death. _

_The team stare at the cackling Tracer as he laughs even harder while watching the display. They all step back, horrified of the insanity-filled child._

_The boy leaps onto his Nasod Dynamos, still laughing, and flies away happily from the pain and death he had caused._

_"You...you think he's the one that made that pile of bodies out of the Phorus from before?" Aisha asks to the gang._

_"He might be...but...I thought a monster did it." Chung replies quietly._

_Rena the Elf puts her gentle hand on the Guardian's shoulder._

_"No...that boy's a monster for sure..." The Elf whispers as she looks at the bloody remains of the Ancient Phoru. A small tear rolling down her cheek._

**_Master, you're back._**

**_Yes...yes I am..._**

**_What seems to be the problem, Master? You look a little...distraught._**

**_I...I...I used my powers. I used my powers again._**

**_What? Why, Master? Why did you need to do something like that?_**

**_I...decided to see the future for myself, I hadn't done it in a long time...but I needed to be sure your visions were correct._**

**_...I see. Well then, Master. What did you see in when you used your own powers? Did you see the same vision I saw about the El Search Gang, the Duo and the white-haired boy too?_**

**_That's...what I cannot understand._**

**_What do you mean?_**

**_I used my powers in hope of seeing the futures of the people we're watching over...yet...I did not see their fates..._**

**_So, you couldn't have any visions?_**

**_No...I had a vision. I definitely saw something in the future...but it wasn't about them at all..._**

**_T-then...what was your vision?_**

**_Well...remember the being I fought many years ago to protect the time-space continuum?_**

**_Yes, you told me about that. You stopped him from destroying reality by killing him, right?_**

**_Yes...however..._**

**_However what, Master?_**

**_I saw him in the vision._**

**_But you said he was dead, how could you possibly see him again in the future? That doesn't make any sense._**

**_That's what I was thinking..._**

**_So, what was your vision of him? _**

**_I saw him, standing on top of a mountain of bodies...human bodies. He's holding a bright red heart in his hand, he is smiling. A corpse is beside him, a hole in its chest, where the heart he's holding came from._**

**_He's holding a heart from a corpse? From which corpse, Master?_**

_The Master slowly reaches for his seat and carefully rests on it, he shakes his head and stares at the floor._

**_Mine._**


	21. No 18: The Wizard By The Lake

**Bonjour~! How are you all? It's me again, happily bringing you the next chapter. So, an error was on this website recently. Many people were annoyed, myself included. This chapter was supposed to come out on the day this website got an error, but now that it is up and running again I come finally give you the next chapter!**

**And don't worry! The release date for the new character shall not be changed because of the website's error. I will try my best to deliver on time, there will be no excuses~!**

**This shall be a mix of all POVS, thanks for reading and any kind of feedback is always welcome, I'd really like to know how I can improve! **

**Now that all of that has been settled, let us move onto chapter 18 now. I really hope you enjoy~! C:**

"_Haha! You really think you can take someone like me down? I'm the ultimate bandit, Banthus! You losers can't even touch me!" Banthus the bandit laughs loudly as he swings his wooden sword at the red-haired knight._

"_I know! You've only told us…about a hundred…times…" Elsword groans as he struggles to continue blocking the bandit's attacks with his sword._

"_Hang it there, Elsword! I've got him locked on, Scare Chase!" Chung yells to his teammate as he slams his Destroyer to the ground and blasts off a homing missile. The bandit stares in horror as he realizes the blue missile is heading straight towards him._

"_Oh…shi-" Banthus tries to say before the missile collides strongly with him, throwing him back. The bandit just barely stays on his feet._

"_Aisha! This is your chance, give him everything you've got!" Rena shouts to the concentrating Mage._

"_Right, I'll take him down! Lightning Bolt!" Aisha cries as she raises her magic staff, releasing a massive bolt of shaking lightning. The bolts smash into the terrified bandit, making him drop his precious wooden sword. He quickly panics and tries to scramble to pick it back up._

"_Oh no you don't! Rail Stinger!" Rena yells as she lifts her bow, charges up her magic and shoots a powerful arrow at high speed. The arrow bashes into the bandit's back as he tries to pick up his sword, he screams in pain before lying motionlessly on the floor. The gang smile and put their weapons away._

"_That was fun, wasn't it?" Elsword laughs as turns away from the bandit and stretches._

"_Fun? I didn't find any enjoyment out of that to be honest." Chung replies._

"_We wouldn't even have had to fight this guy if you didn't let that Phoru go, you idiot!" Aisha complains as she punches the Knight in the head._

"_Oh c'mon on! You're still going on about that? I'm sorry, OK? We'll just catch up to William again and take him down for real!"_

"_That's not the point! Luichel, Hoffman, Echo and pretty much everyone else in Elder has suffered because William is still on the loose…and it's all your fault!" Aisha yells back at the Knight_

_The Guardian and the Elf laugh as the Knight and the Mage begin to argue once more. Not even noticing the movement behind them, the bandit Banthus slowly crawls to his feet and tip-toes away from the scene as the team is distracted._

"_Heh…they haven't got me just yet!" Banthus whispers to himself as he dashes away with the El._

"It's about time we found this place, I urgently need a rest." I sigh as Lu and I enter the boiling village known as Bethma.

I sulk further and further as my back begins to falter under the pain of the weight put on it. Lu giggles at my remark and holds on tightly to my back, I better convince her to let go of me soon…I don't want _anyone _seeing me give a piggyback ride…even if they don't know me.

"C'mon now, Ciel! All I have asked of you is to carry me for a while, is that so hard? If you want to be my servant-" Lu starts to smirk.

"I don't want to be your servant at all." I interrupt.

"-then you must have more energy than what you are currently showing me!" Lu continues, ignoring my interruption completely.

"Look who's talking, the one who's been forcing someone else to carry her through almost the entire desert." I groan as I continue to just barely carry her

Lu crawls higher up my back, gives me one of her cutesiest smiles and roughly pats the top of my head.

"As a servant you must listen to every one of my commands, this is just one of the easiest ones. I could easily walk across this desert myself but when you have a loyal follower that does your every bidding, why bother?" She shrugs once she's done patting my head.

I start to slow down my pace as we reach the entrance to the quiet village. Sands blow and fly with the wind strongly against us; the sand in the air twirls and dances angelically through our surroundings, settling itself softly onto the floor beneath us once it has finished its calming dance. This village looks empty though, a couple of huts and houses here and there but no actual signs of life. It's quite eerie to be honest.

I suddenly hear a slow, almost completely-quiet footsteps. Great, so the Lizardmen have already invaded and taken over this place. I quickly drop the surprised Lu to the ground and leap back while firing multiple shots in the direction of the footsteps. A middle-aged woman with light brown hair ducks with a startled expression on her. I look at the wall of a hut behind and see the holes I had made with the Gunblades, I almost hit her.

"Hey! What the hell was that for, you punk?!" She shouts while waving her fist at me.

"M-my apologizes! I thought you were one of the Lizardmen we had encountered." I reply as she steps closer to me with the intent-to-kill look in her brown eyes.

"Hmph! Well, you better watch yourself from now on. Nobody messes me, got that into your thick skull?" She snorts as she folds her arms, glaring at both Lu and I with a suspicious look on her face.

"Of course."

"Good."

I lower my head and cough quietly, she's a hard one to talk to. I hope I don't screw this up, I have to get the whereabouts of the demons from her. I must be cautious of my words.

"May I know your name?" I request politely.

"Stella, Sheriff of this barren shithole. I'm in charge of security."

"I see, I'm Ciel and this is Lu." I introduce us while pointing at the silent Lu.

"Didn't ask." She hisses.

"We've come here to ask you something here in Bethma." I inform her.

"Cut to the chase, kiddo. What do you want?"

"We have travelled here in hopes of finding the current location of demons that have been attacking this land."

"Hm, you one of those adventures huh?"

I turn for a second and look cluelessly at Lu, she stares back while tilting her head. She doesn't have any advice for this, I guess I'll just have to go with it.

"Yes, we are."

"Well, sorry. I have no idea where those damned demons are. I've got too much work on my hands over here to care about some creatures that haven't even made it into this region."

"I might be able to help you though…" A playful-sounding voice whispers behind us. Both Lu and I swing ourselves around to look at a grinning man with short, purple hair with jewelry wrapped all around his fingers.

"You can?" I ask the man curiously.

"Indeed, young man. The place my sister Rosean is currently staying is at has been attacked many times over the course of her stay there. If there's any place to look for the demons it's there." He smiles.

"I see, so where is she staying?"

"Woah there! Slow down, I'm not just going to give that kind of information away!"

"Do you want me to pay you?"

"Nope, my request for the information isn't money. A lot of trouble and chaos has been heard from the mines near this village, it's quite worrying. If you can go in there and check the source of the mischief going on there I'll happily give you what you want." He says while pointing his jewelry-covered finger to a pile of rocks.

I look at Lu, she nods to me. I nod back and stare at the grinning man.

"Very well, you have yourself a deal. I'll check what the noise is about."

"That's wonderful to hear! Good luck, cutie." He winks.

"Err…thanks?" Lu says unsure-like while she scratches the back of her head.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to your dashing young friend over here." He grins at Lu while winking at me again.

I sense my face going red, I quickly grab Lu's small hand and pull her away with me.

"W-we'll be on our way now!" I yell as we dart away from the Sheriff and the flirty, purple-haired man.

"_Tempest Dance!"_

_I throw myself forward elegantly spinning forward and striking the demons darting at me. The sharp part of my spear cuts and slices through them, they fly back from the force of my attack…screaming in an unsettling manner as they do so. One of them somehow gets up from my strike and runs towards me. It raises its pointy claws and slashes rapidly at me, hoping to cut me apart in an instant. I leap back just before the demon's attack lands on me and jump up into the air as much as I can._

"_This should be interesting…" I hear Eun laugh as I lift my spear and drop down to the demon as fast as possible._

"_Falling Dragon!" I yell as I slam my spear to the ground. The demon shrieks as my weapon collides with his skull, it flops to the floor and screams some more before it drops its head and going silent. Killing…it feels so wrong…_

"_Heh, yet so right. You've done great, you know. The fight took a bit longer than I expected but in the end you still performing excellently, you're a natural fighter. Keep up the good work!" Eun tells me encouragingly._

_I drop my spear onto the floor before sitting down beside it. I fiddle with my weapon while taking in a deep breath. I've been fighting these demons for so long, I think I've been going at it for at least a day with no break now. I honestly don't know how long I can keep something like this up…but I'll hold on and keep fighting…for you, Aren. I grip my spear and remember his teachings, my 'Falling Dragon' would have never had been this strong without his training._

"_The advantage of inner training is that it impacts the level of damage toward the enemy. It heavily damages the inside of the enemy. The enemy can escape the direct attack but is impacted by the inner force of the blow, leaving them with immense shock and in a chaotic status." I remember him say._

_At the time I acted clueless of what he was trying to tell me, however I know realize all that training I had with him has made me the capable fighter I am today. No matter how hard of a student or sister I was to you…you never gave up on me. That's why…I shall never give up on you, I will bring you back…I promise._

"_Hmm…are you done?" I hear Eun groan impatiently._

_Oh right, I forgot that you can read my every thought. _

"_Yeah, kind of boring to be truthful with you. Not much goes on in that head of yours."_

_Hey!_

"_Hehe! You know I'm only messing with you! There's a lot of things going on in your head actually, too much I sometimes think, even though you spend so much time just thinking about things…it's always had something to do with that brother of yours."_

_I miss him. It's almost too much to take in…that Aren has been turned to a demon. The ones we promised our village we would kill to maintain peace…yet…when I met him as demon it was like he was someone else completely. He acted like he couldn't care less about me. That's not the Aren I know. I must bring him back._

"_How do you even know that he can be saved now? What if, in reality, your brother's transformation to Ran can never be changed…?"_

_I have faith._

"_Ah...'faith'…one of the saddest and most confusing human emotions…faith and hope…I've yet to understand these bizarre feelings."_

_I cannot be discouraged. I have faith, I shall save Aren._

"_Well, c'mon then. Time is precious; let us go kill some more demons. That should get your brother's attention for sure."_

_A happy grin spreads itself across my face as my body becomes filled with power and my hair turns white again. I immediately get up from the floor with my spear in my hand. I wander slowly out of the abandoned temple to find another spot where the demons will be attacking. Eun takes over my human body and swings the spear in my hand playfully._

"_Let's see what else there is to crush." Eun's voice speaks out of my mouth._

"Prey Chaser!" I hear Lu giggle as she points both of her large, demonic claws forward and crashes into 'Berauk'. The Lizardman wizard jumps back and moans angrily as he rubs his stomach.

"Of course a lizard wizard had to come out of nowhere and attack us, All I wanted to do was have a drink from the nearby lake…Triple Shot!" I complain as I leap in front of the tired Lu and fire three shots at the recoiling wizard.

This is insane, what's going on? As soon as we reached this place the Elder Lizardman walked slowly up to us and kindly introduced himself before suddenly throwing magic at us. Something's wrong, I can clearly see it in his eyes. It's as though he's not in control any longer. I grip my Gunblades hard and roll behind Lu once I had fired two more bullets. She takes the lead again as she darts forward and tries to punch Berauk.

The Wizard shakes his head as though to get himself focused into the fight again, he raises his wooden staff and blasts a large fireball at Lu before she can land a hit on him. The fireball gets closer. Lu stares at the attack, her eyes wide open as she realizes she cannot move out of the way in time. Lu…I cannot allow you to be hurt!

"Flick Shot!" I yell as the fireball collides with my chest…phew…I jumped into the way just in time…

The bullet disk fires from my left Gunblade as I fall back from the force of the fireball. The bullet smashes into the surprised Wizard, ricocheting multiple times of Beruak before spinning around and hitting him again.

"T-Thanks, Ciel! That would have hit me for sure!" Lu shouts to me as she runs beside me. We dart to the ready Wizard, hoping to land another attack on him before he can charge his magic.

"Don't drop your guard, he's not done just yet." I say back to her as I point my Gunblades at Berauk.

"If we're to take him down for good…I think we'll need to attack him together! He is weakened now, if we hit him with our combined strength we'll have this fight in the bag!" She smiles confidently at me. I'm unsure if we need to do something like that…but if that's what Lu thinks we should do…

"Very well, let's do this." I reply as we close in on the Wizard.

Beruak shrieks and cries in an irritated voice as he swings his strange staff down. Lightning…? D-do I hear lightning?

Large, uncontrollable bolts of blue lightning begin to strike down at us, I sidestep again and again to dodge the bolts and Lu does the same. She urgently turns her head to me and nods.

"Now!" She commands as we both run straight at Berauk through the lightning.

"Soul Infest!" Lu shouts as I chuck as many energy grenades I can at the Wizard.

She leaps quickly into the air above me, she holds out her demonic claws in front of her and begins to release…smoke-like arrows? The strange arrows blasts itself right into my mid-air grenades, detonated them with an abnormally large explosion…it's so bright I have to cover my eyes. I wait until the explosion dies out and the sand firing through the air settles before I open my eyes and see Lu grinning as she sits comfortably on the unconscious Berauk. I give a short smirk as Lu laughs and I sheathe my Gunblades again. I rest my hands on my hips and sigh.

"That was way stronger of an attack than I thought. You were right. We should combine our powers more often, it'll take care of enemies a lot quicker I would say." I tell the smiling Lu.

"Not _all _the time, silly! Where's the enjoyment of a battle if you don't take your time?" Lu grins back.

"Seems our opinions on this matter differs a lot. Shall we take off again to the mines?"

Lu leaps off the chubby stomach of the Wizard, turns to stare admirably at the crushed bodies of the Lizardmen around us and cracks her demonic hands' knuckles.

"Yep, no time like the present!" She giggles.

_**Yes, I agree. There really is no time like the present…but the present is kind of boring at the same time…wouldn't the future intrigue you two much more?**_

The dark figure of a masked man carefully wanders to the startled Duo.

_**Yes…the future…an incredible thing to see. Tell me, wouldn't you like to see yours…?**_


	22. No 19: Draco, God Of Fire

**Name: **

**Draco. (No last name)**

**Class:**

**Fallen**

**Appearance: **

**Tall, soft and girl-like face, red eyes, long black hair with red lines of hair going through it. (can be mistaken as a female)**

**Attire: **

**Black leather jacket with a plain white shirt underneath, black trainers and blue jeans (Very simple human clothing)**

**Weapon:**

**A scythe called Veryx, made completely out of bright red flames. Can be summoned into Draco's hand whenever he wishes for it to be so.**

**Personality: **

**Easily angered, little patience, doesn't think things through, gullible, ruthless, doesn't care much for humans, only interested in becoming stronger and nothing less, has yet to feel kind emotions such as love.**

**Background: **

**Draco was one of the Greater Ones, the supreme beings known and worshipped as the creators of the world of Elrios. He didn't enjoy the ideas of making humans and believed that it had no point but the other Greater Ones went through with the idea without Draco's approval. Draco quickly calmed down and reluctantly accepted the existence of the race named "humans". He was known to be ruthless, and despised any kind of disrespect towards him or any other Greater One, because of this he hated wars as he viewed it as disrespect to the god's authority. He angrily argued with the other Greater Ones multiple times about the matter and suggested to wipe out humanity as the perfect solution. The other Greater Ones refused such a proposal and forbid Draco from ever doing anything of the sort however Draco's anger knew no bounds, he loathed the humans at war and decided to go against the rules and travel down to Elrios to end all of mankind, creating a human body for himself in the process to be able to travel to the world. He was confronted by a fighter with the ability to control time and space shortly after Draco had burnt down several buildings and was ultimately defeated. He is brought back to life by a mysterious cloaked man and is told that the El Search Party have been sent to finish off Draco since he kept a small part of his power left by pure will-power. Angered by the thought that his title of a god had been taken away from him he roams the world he and the Greater Ones created in hopes of not only crushing the El Gang but also hopefully regaining his godly power to destroy the world known as Elrios once and for all. **

"_Do you want to talk about it at all?"_

"_No, I don't want to discuss it. Leave it be." Ciel replies to me as he walks in front of me, killing all the strange robots that come in our path with the shots from his Gunblades._

"_C'mon, I know that mysterious man showed you something. I remember it perfectly, he froze my body with some kind of magic and pulled you away and showed you the 'future'. As your ally I have the right to know what you saw, don't I?" I question Ciel as I crush one of the machines in my left claw effortlessly._

"_What he showed to me is not important, focus on the matter at hand. I've made a contract to follow your every command and you want to regain your status, that's all. Don't think about anything else, your goal always comes first. Triple Shot!" He replies to me as he jumps back, firing three blue blasts of energy from the Gunblades. The shots zoom and force their way straight through the robots' fragile armors. They fall to the ground in the mines before detonating, causing a red explosion._

"_This is important too! I want to know, Ciel. Tell me now, I am your Master! Evil Claw!" I yell angrily as I summon a larger demon claw from the floor, it bursts out of the ground, violently grabs five of the robots and squeezes as hard as it can before the machines make a cracking noise and become nothing more than loose robot parts._

_Ciel stares silently at the area of battle we were just in, he kneels over the parts of the machines that attacked us and analyzes them closely, as though he wasn't even listening to my words anymore. I feel my small face go red with rage, I glare hatefully as Ciel pretends to not notice._

"_Considering their structure and quality of their armor it's probably safe to say that they were put together pretty quickly…but by whom I wonder…" He mutters to himself as he tightly holds a part of one of the robot's chest plate, staring at it intently._

"_Ciel! Don't ignore me! As your master I absolutely demand you tell me what you saw, I command you!" I yell furiously at him, he lets go of the machine's part and stares silently at me. His expression slowly turns into a frown._

_He turns himself away from me again and shakes his head._

"_He pulled me away after he froze to another world, filled with large, blue cubes surrounding me. He told me he meant no harm and simply wanted to show me something, before I could say anything he lifted his hand and created a crack of energy in front of me. It was displaying something." He informs me._

"_What was it displaying?"_

"_The future…it showed me that…" He begins to mumble._

_The floor beneath us shakes uncontrollably; Ciel and I wave our arms frantically, struggling to maintain our balance. My tiny legs fail to and I tumble clumsily to the ground, Ciel stabs his right Gunblade into the floor and grabs tightly onto it to stop himself from falling. The massive figure leaps down from the sky and cracks the rocks and earth underneath itself as it reaches the ground. I quickly get up and stare at the gigantic machine, a large, green robot with sharp-looking hands and a single orange eye. Ciel lifts both of his Gunblades up and glares at the robot._

"_You must be the one making all the noise." He says to the quiet machine._

_The robot immediately raises both of its arms to the sky and sends multiple missiles upwards, Ciel watches calmly as the missiles turn around and directs its course back to the ground, to us. Ciel grips his Gunblades and fires seven shots at the missiles, detonating them both they reach us. He turns himself to me and strongly grabs my waist, staring intently into my eyes._

"_W-what are you doing?" I ask him, surprised._

"_There are three missiles left; I will not be able to hit them in time. You can claw your way through them, OK?" _

_I glare at the incoming missiles and nod my head to Ciel._

"_Alright, I'll take care of them."_

_Ciel smiles kindly at me before swinging me upwards, throwing me high into the sky. I summon my demon claws once again, holding them in front of me as I dart towards them in mid-air like a missile myself. The second the missiles and I connect with each other the collision creates a blinding explosion, I'm thrown back as the missiles explode from my punch, I see Ciel leap into the air and catch me. Ciel lands to the ground with me in his warm arms._

"_Nice work, I'll take care of the rest." He grins as he gently drops me and aims his Gunblades to the green robot._

"_Strong Strike!" He shouts as his Gunblades blast a large, blue bullet that smashes right into the robot. Throwing it backwards forcefully._

"_OK, let's do that move we were practicing to finish it off!" I laugh as I regain my composure. _

_Ciel turns around and grins at me as we both dash to the open robot, he glares at the machine with true motivation in his eyes._

"_Right." He agrees._

_We stand confidently besides each other as the robot gets up, I clench my demon claws and quickly gather up my magic. Ciel does it same. A great, blue circle materializes underneath the machine as Ciel and I let our inner magic burst outwards._

"_Nether Shredder!" We both yell in synchronization as we summon several chains from our energy, it grabs the robot and holds it down. We use our power to create a demon hand, the same size as the machine, and force it to slam down to the robot._

_The machine's robotic body immediately falls apart in front of us, Ciel turns and pats my head softly._

"_We did it."_

"_Yeah, so tell me what you saw from that masked man." I command him._

"_Forget it, Lu. I'm not ready yet, I'll tell you later when I'm ready. I promise." He gently promises me._

_I fold my small arms and huffs, irritated. I glare at Ciel angrily._

"_Fine, but you have to tell me soon." I tell him._

_Ciel lets out a short-lived laugh and pats my head once again with a happy, calm look in his eyes. He grins as he looks at me._

"_You're just too adorable when you're mad at me." He chuckles._

A wonderful thing, isn't it? Death…it's one of the important parts in the infinite cycle of life. It balances everything out, while life is made every day at the same time death is also made. Without death this world that we had created for beings to live in would have gotten out of control faster than we could have ever had anticipated. It's definitely a creation of ours to praise and appreciate, the others argued that we didn't need to create what is now known as death…that humans would be sensible, that we could always continue to make the world larger and larger…so that humans would never have to experience death and great losses. It was all thanks to me really, I refused to agree with the others point of view. I kept at it, I continued to tell them what would happen if we were foolish enough to allow death to not exist…that humans would be at war every second…that chaos would eventually grow and grow as their population grew. The others didn't want to believe it, they didn't want to accept the fact that their creations were weak, greedy and chaotic…however in the end they knew I was right and gave in to the truth. Without me they were like a bunch of foolish children, unable to understand the real world and its laws. I bestowed upon the world true order and laws, ones that balanced out the cycle of life itself. It was all thanks to me.

I introduced death to the world…yet…to think…I would have experienced it for myself…

Fate has a cruel way of messing with me, with messing with all of us. It always finds a way of coming around and biting you, making you regret your choices…even if it was the right one. So here I am, dead. At least, that's supposed to be the case…but…my consciousness hasn't faded away yet. I can clearly have thoughts in my mind, I can still talk to myself…I can still _think._ Why is that, I wonder? I don't believe death goes like that, though this is the first time I'm experiencing it firsthand. Death should have taken me long ago, my body and mind went numb, I had critical wounds on me, and all of them were fatal. I have a human body now…but it's not dying?

A greater being like me should never have to face death, I understand that all too well…but I traded my body for a human one. The kind of body that _should _die. It was a despicable act, one that made all the others lose all respect for me…but I couldn't give any less of a shit about their respect for me. They're cowards, all of them. They see the good in humans that simply just isn't there, they're blinded by their hopes and dreams for the humans to see just how much of monsters they are themselves. I knew I must have taken the initiative and travel to the world itself and introduce to them true power…so that they would never forget their place again. That wars and violence angered us, to show them that we are superior and we always will be.

And yet…for something like that…for something so noble and so thoughtful…they dared to punish me. Stripped me of my divine power, took away my body…the body of a god, took away my title and threw me into the world I was trying to fix. My powers are equal to theirs, my importance was equal to theirs…my very existence was equal to theirs!

However…if you pit one god to so many others…there is only one outcome. I lost, and everything I was and everything I could ever be was brutally taken away from me.

I carefully lift my eyelids as I lay uncomfortably on the rough table, bright, blinding lights strapped to the ceiling almost burns my eyes as I open them completely. I immediately swing my upper body up as I notice I'm surrounded. Yellow, rusty, broken-down machines shaped like humans stand silently around me in a group. Their engines quietly moving and working inside their beaten and cheap bodies. I glare at them all, they only continue to stare back…almost mindlessly. I cringe as I suddenly notice the pain emitting from my sore chest…the hole! The hole in my chest…I absolutely forgot! I frantically grab onto the strange, black, leather jacket that was somehow placed onto me and pull it off. Chucking it to the ground as I then quickly take off the simple white shirt underneath. My upper body is now bare, I stare curiously at my chest. It doesn't even have a scratch. I analyze my entire chest and stomach, I have no injures whatsoever…how on El is that possible…? I vaguely remember my last fight…it was against…a man with the ability to control time and space. I cannot remember his face anymore, neither why we were fighting. I can barely even remember what happened in the course of the fight, I can recall small parts of the entire fight that's it. I stare at the machines angrily as I leap off the steel table and pick up my clothes, a plain white shirt and a black jacket over it…I look at my lower body attire. A navy-blue jeans and black trainers…who even put these clothes on me? I know for a fact it couldn't be any of these machines silently watching me, I don't know if they even have actual _brains._ I turn my head around and stare at the insides of the building both the robots and I are currently in, there's construction everywhere…as far as the naked eye can see. I can spot in the distance large contraptions carefully building up the exact same robots surrounding me. I see…so this is a factory of some sort.

"Is he finally awake? Get out of my way you stupid little tin cans! Let me through!" I hear a tiny, frail voice scream at the back of the group of quiet robots. A smug-looking man forces his way to the front, glaring at me closely before speaking.

"Do. You. Understand. What. I'm. Saying?" The annoying little man asks me slowly, as though I'm an idiot.

"I understand you perfectly, mortal. You shall answer every one of my answers, nothing more and nothing less. If you don't comply I will kill you where you stand. Do you get it?" I snap, immediately scaring the man.

He nods the second I finish my sentence, he puts his hands to his sides and remains quiet. Good. Now to get some information from this fool.

"Are you the one that has brought me to this factory?"

"But I…" He begins to stutter.

"Yes or no only." I add quickly.

"…Yes." He answers me reluctantly.

"Did you find me in the middle of a destroyed village?"

"Yes."

"Was I dead when you found me?"

"But you see…"

"I told you to answer me with a yes or no only, did you already forget?" I hiss to him as he takes a step back, frightened half to death.

"Please, just let me explain! It's not something that can be answered with a yes or no! I'll explain how we found you and how you ended up here." He tells me, I allow a heavy sigh to be released from my mouth as I lean slowly against the table I was lying on.

"Very well, speak." I command the idiotic mortal.

"Well, you see…" He says as he starts to describe the event.

_Wally and his men dash through the mountains of organs, burnt-to-the-crisp bodies and smoke. The silly man and his followers force themselves deeper into the sounds of death and violence, blasts and lazers burst furiously around them. They were darting straight into the center of a battle, one that determines the future of the world for all humans, of course Wally had absolutely no clue what was transpiring close to them. The man named Wally only had one thing in his mind, to watch the fight unfold and take home his prize. Wally and his men quickly stop, surrounding by burning buildings and screams. The figure moving at the speed of a bullet shoots towards the surprised men, they cowardly duck and stare as the figure smashes against a wall and collapses._

"_Sir, one of them is down! Shall we do what we came here to do now?" One of Wally's followers asks._

"_No! Not yet, you fools! Wait just a little longer…the fight is almost over!" Wally giggles in delight as he crouches down and stares at the young, bleeding teenager. Body parts from the boy fling off him and onto the ground around them. Wally squints his eyes as he sees someone bounce or hop towards the defeated boy, a quiet man in a black, sleek cloak with weird blue patterns on it kneels with only half of his body next to the bleeding fighter. The strange man shakes his head and stares at the floor sadly._

"_I'm sorry." The man in the cloak whispers as the teenager's eyes swiftly close and his head flops downwards._

_Wally puts his hands over his mouth and screams into it, damn it all! All this afford to capture the boy and now he's dead?! Then what was the whole point?_

_The man in the cloak continues to kneel and say nothing more, Wally takes in a deep breath and whispers to his men to keep waiting and observe the situation. The cloaked man slowly begins to raise his blue hand, placed it on the dead boy's chest. Bright-blue light emits from the chest as sparks of energy zap and shoot out of the corpse , Wally's mouth drops in amazement as he witnesses the boy's body float in the air as the cloaked man stares at it. The man lifts the same hand once again as the body hovers above him, the amount of sparks bursting out from the corpse quickly increases and accelerates. The man stares as the sparks last a few seconds longer before completely dispersing, the body immediately drops like a ragdoll to the ground. The man glares as the hole in the boy's chest disappears along with his wounds, the cloaked man turns around and speaks once more._

"_I'm sorry," He says again._

_The man begins to wander away from the unconscious boy as he stares at his own blue hand. Multiple cubes materialize in the man's hand as he clenches them._

"…_this is the least I can do, Draco…" He finishes as he fades into the darkness surrounding the battle._

_Wally and his followers stare at the scene for a bit longer, making sure the cloaked man was gone for good, before they dart towards the boy's body, the men crouch over and observe the unconscious child. The engineer of the group kneels closer than the others and presses his two fingers onto the child's neck. The engineer stays in that position for a while before standing up and looking at Wally._

"_H-he's alive…Sir…I don't believe it. How did that man do it?" The engineer asks curiously. The rest of the men stare at Wally expecting him to have the answer. The leader sighs and shrugs._

"_I won't lie to you, I have no clue." Wally admits._

_One of them turns to their leader, Wally, and tilts his head._

"_Well, Sir…somehow the situation still went as planned. Do we take him?" The Big Soldier of the group of men asks his leader._

_Wally grins happily and laughs at the ridiculous question, he turns to and points at the child and glares at his men._

"_What do you think, you birdbrains? Of course we take him! There's no way we can afford to lose a catch like this!" The leader cackles as he signals to his men to pick up the body and take it with them. The men do as their told and lift the body before marching forward back to the factory, their leader following slowly behind them, in deep thought._

_That cloaked man…the man called the child Draco. Such a powerful fighter that created so much destruction and is called Draco? There's only one person the child could be, and if the suspicion of the leader was correct they had made the biggest catch of them all…they would have the ultimate being by their side. A god._

I glare, irritated at the man named 'Wally' as he finishes his story, so that's his explanation? The man I fought killed me then decided to bring me back to life with sparkly magic?! That was a foolish, silly story if I ever heard one…however he's the one that brought me here, I have no choice but to believe him. I stop leaning against the table and stare angrily at Wally.

"That's the whole thing in a nutshell." Wally ends.

"I see, I shall be taking my leave now. That isn't a problem, is it?" I ask threateningly.

"No, of course not! Go ahead." He smiles as he points to the small exit from the smelly factory.

"Good." I grin as I fast-walk towards the door. Wally smiles as he motions his arms to an electronic screen, an extremely smug look at his face.

"Actually, I forgot to tell you _one _last thing. Something that would be great help to you if you're planning on leaving this place." He tells me happily.

"Speak." I command him.

The man named Wally says no more and simply signals to me to observe the computer screen installed into a wall beside him, I glare at the image as I see the screen playing the point of view of a large robot of some sort, it's in an intense battle with a red-haired human kid with weird-looking fighters following behind him. I watch as the robot slowly falls, the group of fighters catch their breath and begin to discuss something. The boy shakes his head, wanders over to the screen and punches it, ending the video. I glare hardly at Wally and shrug my shoulders.

"So?" I ask, uninterested in what I had just witnessed.

"Those kids have been at my heels for the past month, they've been destroying my creations. One by one. They most definitely _look_ weak however you mustn't under estimate their abilities, they're far stronger than any other fighters."

"And why is that?" I question, slightly interested in the subject now.

"Because you're here. You're the god of fire, your name is Draco, is it not?" He grins even further. I cannot help but grin back.

"You know more than I thought." I snicker, amused of Wally's knowledge.

"I've done my research, I know everything about you…and since you've now come to earth I presume you are no longer a god?"

"Correct. My title was taken from me. You saved me, the least I can do is tell you that much." I admit.

A look flashes in his eyes, it's not a look I've ever seen before. It's not one I can probably explain, it was a smile of some sort…a smile filled with something. With hope? With happiness?

...With evil?

"Well, I'll give you _your_ answer. Those children are stronger than any other fighters because they are the Greater Ones' chosen ones. I would deduce that you've still got some of your power and the Greater Ones have sent these fighters to end you once and for all?"

To take down such a large piece of metal, to crush a robot like that…I can sense it. I don't know how, it's some sort of gut feeling…I haven't had one before. Whenever I watched humans in this world use the saying of "gut feeling" I would give a confused smile, I was completely unable to comprehend such emotions however now…I believe I'm feeling it. Something about staring at them, the team of fighters…it gives me a sickening feeling in my stomach, as though their existence shouldn't be so. This gut feeling, it must mean something. So you'd dare send fighters…human fighters to kill me? Well, too bad for you I was able to keep a small portion of my power, huh? You want me to face these mortals? Very well. I shall be a god once again…_even if I have to burn down this entire world while doing it!_

Flames burst angrily out of my human body, curling and dancing around me in a blaze, sizzling and twirling on my flesh. I continue to increase the amount of flames on myself until I become a literal walking ball of flames. The fire picks me off my feet until I'm levitating, I laugh as loud as I can as I hover to the exit. I turn around and stare at the startled Wally.

"You want those pests dead? Consider it done." I cackle as I open the door of the factory's exit.

"Wait!" Wally cries to me as I slowly fly away.

I continue to open the door wide but I stay in my position as he requests. He looks at me nervously and rubs his hands.

"I always wanted to ask this question…is there…is there a heaven…?" He asks me.

"Yes, there is."

"And is there a hell?"

What an amusing question, I owe him an honest answer. The answer that I shall make sure is true very soon. I don't turn around and hover outside as I chuckle back to him. I raise my human hand and summon my flame-engulfed scythe. So, Veryx hasn't left me either. My trusty weapon, they couldn't even take that away from me. I swing it around, laughing as I watch the lingering fire on the scythe follow as the scythe moves around. My eyes begin to burn, flames carefully blazing off of them, I turn around and laugh at Wally and give him his precious answer.

"_No, but there soon will be." _


	23. No 20: Unfinished Business

**Hello all! Ready for the next chapter? :D So Valentine's day was here not so long ago, that was pretty fun ^^ I hope everyone spent some quality time with their loved ones! I know I did. This chapter took slightly longer than I expected since I've had some family members over, things were pretty busy for me. Thanks to everyone for your support so far! Also, about class changes! They'll be in the story, don't worry about that. If there's a class you really wish to see then please tell me either on PM or the review page to support your favourite class and hopefully to see them! :D **

**Special thanks to Lamker and shikigi for following this story, you two are the best~!**

**Now then, let us move onto the next chapter! **

"We've done as you asked." I inform the purple-haired man as Lu and I slowly approach him near his accessory shop, he raises an eyebrow and grins.

"Yes…I could tell. There hasn't been any more noise since I last saw the both of you, well done! You're strength far exceeded my expectations, just who are you two anyway?" He questions us curiously as he stares at us from head to toe.

Lu shrugs her miniature shoulders, stretches out her arms and allows a small sigh to be released from her tiny lips.

"That doesn't matter. You remember your promise to us, right? Well, spill the beans. Where can we find the demons that are invaded?" Lu asks the once-again grinning, purple-haired man. He lifts his right hand and smiles happily as he sees his jewelry sparkle in the sun's light, he grins at the both of us before kindly replying.

"A place called 'Sander', a merchant town. It's located in the southern continent: Fluone. It's quite a sandy village just like ours however luckily for you two it's not nearly as boiling as this one. I've prepared a small map for you while you've been gone to show you the way. You'll have to pass through many other villages to get to Sander, with plenty of demons roaming in them too. I'm not entirely sure _why _you want to travel straight to demon territory when many other people are trying their best to get _away _from those places but hey; I'm not one to judge." He speaks to the both of us as he gently hands to us a brown piece of paper, the map. I grab it quickly from his hands, pull out my journal from my pocket and slide the map into it.

Lu glares questionably at me as I do so, she cutely raises her left eyebrow and gives me a look.

"Just what was that I just saw? Do you…do you have a book with you?" She questions me suspiciously.

"Yes, I do. I use it daily to record the events that transpire on our journey, it's essential for memory." I sniff as I frantically place the book back in my pocket along with the map and begin to walk away from her.

"You…you have a diary…? You honestly have a diary with you?" Lu hesitates to ask, she lowers her head and puts her hands over her mouth and begins to annoyingly giggle at the thought of such a thing. The purple-haired man's grin becomes even wider as he turns his head away and strongly struggles to hold his laughter within himself.

"It's not a diary! It's just a journal! Something to record the events of the day, I don't keep a diary!" I yell at the giggling pair as my face's colour reaches the colour as a tomato, I cannot believe I'm blushing about something like this. It's nothing to be ashamed of!

"Whatever you say~" Lu cheekily says as she begins to calm herself down from her laughter.

I swing my body around and look away from them, I angrily shove my hands into my pockets and start to sulk away. Lu turns to the purple-haired man and begins to whisper quietly to him, I turn my head and peek. They're not laughing or giggling, it looks like they're having a serious conversation over there. I wonder what they're speaking about. I suppose I should just wait for Lu to end whatever she's saying…

Lu wanders over to me with a large, cheeky grin on her as marches in front of me. She gets onto her tip-toes, grabs my hand and begins to pull me away. I turn back and look at the accessory seller to see a glimpse of him kindly waving farewell.

"What was that about, Lu? What did you two discuss while I was waiting?" I question her as we fast-walk through the village and sand.

"Well, I spoke to Richian about where we could-" She begins to explain quickly to me.

"Who's Richian?" I interrupt.

"The accessory shop owner we were just speaking to. I spoke to him about where we could stay for a while until we're ready to leave this village." She informs me.

"And?"

We reach a large, white shack covered in sand and dust. I glare quietly at the building as Lu steps in front of me, waves her hands in the air and says 'Ta-da!'. I heave a heavy sigh, turn to look at Lu with an unamused stare on my face. Lu's smile disappears as I do so.

"What?" She asks, surprised.

"Richian said we could stay here…?"

"Well, yes…"

"You mean you want me to continue to remain in this unbearable heat instead of moving on to Sander?"

"That's because I want to take a nap." She grins happily to me.

"That's the _only _reason you want to stay in this dreadful desert? Because you need to take a nap?"

Lu dashes to the door, pulls it open and darts inside the sandy shack.

"Yup! And when I wake up I expect a delicious breakfast, servant!" She giggles as she disappears inside, leaving me to sulk and reluctantly step inside the beaten-down excuse of a house. Good thing I have some herbs I collected earlier, I could definitely use these to make an enjoyable meal for Lu.

"_Heh, this is obviously over. You pathetic, revolting creatures can look forward to when I rip out your useless, bloody heart and hold it in front of you! Energy Boom!" The Tracer cackles with happiness and excitement as he observes the spurting, gushing pool of blood blasting his way from the brutally-slaughtered victims. He flicks his hand, summoning a hologram from his dynamos while grinning amusingly to the bodies of the ones who attacked him._

"_Let's see now, how the El did I get stuck down in this filthy, damp sewer anyway? Dynamo! Search through data and select the map!" The Tracer angrily commands his invention as it listens, doing exactly as he had furiously requested. The Tracer glares, annoyed as he scans the holographic map that the Nasod Dynamos had created earlier._

"_That forest I was stuck in…the village I had secretly entered…everything's here, I don't understand how the hell I got lost in this disgusting place. I should find a way out of way, now." The Tracer mutters madly to himself as he steps onto the corpses he had killed, not making any effort whatsoever to avoid walking on them._

_The Tracer's eyes widen and his grin returns, larger than ever before. He giggles happily as he watches the anxious bandit yell worriedly at his fellow bandits. An unmistakable scar on his face, that large, wooden sword in this hand…and that smug look stuck on his ugly face as usual even when he's worried about something._

"_What do you idiots mean you let someone into the new hideout?! We literally just got into this underground waterway! What did he look like?" Banthus quickly and frantically questions one of the surviving bandits of the Tracer's onslaught on his way to the place._

_The little soldier carefully holds his broken, bloody right leg. He looks sadly and weakly at his boss as he whimpers at the thought of what he went through earlier. He shakes his head cowardly and tries to hide his deep tears._

"_It…it was hell…he blasted through our defenses way faster than we could react. All I could see through the destruction was zapping, electrical attacks in the chaos…and…" The injured soldier trails off._

"_And what?" Banthus the bandit pushes, trying to squeeze every last bit of information on the intruder. He grips the bandit's fragile shoulders and begins to shake him, desperately wanting the rest of the description._

"_There was…a single, glowing purple eye…and unforgettable smile…it's all I could see as I heard the screams of the other guys…" He whispers to Banthus as grimaces from the pain in his dying body._

_The large, smug bandit takes a step back and glares anxiously at his followers, he quickly shakes his head again and again, refusing to believe that the description could mean…he…was coming. The bandit glares a while longer before breaking down into a worry-filled laugh. _

_No way, there's not a single chance. No way could that boy from the forest have found him a third time, that's completely impossible! Banthus had watched as the Ancient Phoru closed in on the child, ready to attack. Not even that creepy kid could have beaten that beast and made his way to Elder. No…it's absolutely impossible. The bandit regains his bossy composure and grins smugly again. He couldn't seem weak to anyone, he was the mighty Banthus!_

"_Hahaha! Well, it doesn't even matter who he is or how strong he might seem. I'll crush him with this new Nasod power I've obtained from Wally and end the intruder once and for all!" He shouts with confidence and pride as lifts his arms into the air, the fellow bandits get their confidence back from the boss' speech and cheer at the mighty Banthus._

_The Tracer smiles, amused at what he had just watched. They obviously had no idea of his true capability. The child walks into the centre of the bandits' base, striding excitedly at the startled group of thieves. The Tracer lifts his hand and watches happily as purple electricity surges strongly around it, the Tracer's eye glows brighter and brighter with his never-dying insanity. His grin growing without an end, reaching his face from ear to ear. _

_The boy steps forward to Banthus and his overwhelmed and terrified pack of bandits. The Tracer's eyes scan Banthus' arm, his grin somehow growing even further in the process, he glares at the new arm of Banthus before putting his hand to his face and laughing as hard as he possibly could._

"_Kehehahahaha! I knew that the Nasod race hadn't completely been wiped out! Even so far into the future and the damned race is still around, how bloody brilliant! I'll shred you and your fellow weaklings to bits and take whatever is left of that arm!" He exclaims mid-way through his frightening laugh. The smaller bandits hesitate and take a few steps back, unsure with they could best someone with so much power emitting from them. Banthus forces a fake smile on his scarred face._

"_You want this arm? Come and get it, I'll take you down for sure this time!" The large bandit laughs back, filled to the brim with false confidence from the Nasod power surging through him._

_The Tracer grins with amusement and inquisitiveness, that bandit called Banthus had already seen the power that the Tracer possesses yet he is asking for more, with such pride at that. Is the Banthus the bandit that courageous…or simply just too stupid to realize when he is bested?_

_The white-haired boy wastes no more time. He immediately leaps onto his hovering Nasod Dynamos and darts towards the group of bandits, he swings back his right leg and grins at the scared lot. Power blasts and circles around him as he manipulates the electrical currents with his feet, he kicks his right leg forward, a giant burst of electricity following quickly after it. The blast smacks straight into the retreating pack of bandits as they try their very best to get out of the way. _

_Their wonderful blood explodes out of them and gushes around the entire base, staining the walls beside the Tracer and Banthus. The one surviving bandit crawls with no legs attached to himself, blood spurting out rapidly from his ripped ear. The Tracer cackles with delight at the sight of the foolish attempt to get away, the boy wanders over to blood-soaked bandit, a large and excited grin on the child's face. The bandit weakly and pathetically lifts his bloody head and stares sadly at the incoming monster._

"_Please…don't kill…me." He begs and whimpers, blood gurgling in his mouth as he speaks. The Tracer puts his heel to the bandit's head and allows his laughter to fill the entire hideout._

"_What was that? I couldn't quite hear you!" He giggles happily as he rests his whole foot down on the begging bandit._

"_I said…please-" _

_Before the bandit could let out another plea to the Tracer the child presses his foot down completely, grinning at the delightful feeling of crushing someone's skull. A shiver of pleasure dancing its way up the Tracer's spine, he turns to Banthus with the smile still intact. Blood drenched all over with white jacket, his left eye flickering with the familiar, sinister, purple glow that had kept the bandit called Banthus awake at night in disturbing fear. Banthus frantically takes multiple steps back as the Tracer marches happily to him, the bandit's eyes go wide as he realizes that there is no place to go. The bandit clenches his Nasod arm's hand and stares, frightened as the Tracer closes in on him._

"_Just…just what the hell are you, kid?" He questions the smiling child with fright, his teeth rapidly clicking together with terrible fear._

_The Tracer stops in his tracks, he glares wordlessly at the petrified, giant bandit as his insanity-filled grin disappears. The boy wonders about the answer to Banthus' final question, the boy drops his head and stares at the wet ground beneath himself. Who and what was he…? Just a child? No, of course not. A monster? Perhaps…however…_

_The Tracer's grin returns in an instant, the Tracer laughs as he raises his skinny hand. Electrical currents surge around him with glee as he gathers all the energy that he can from the Nasod Dynamos. His left eye glowing brighter than ever before. The Tracer opens his smiling mouth and cackles the last words the bandit shall ever hear, the sentence that will strike so much fear into him that it will follow him into the afterlife._

"_I am…Add…the Tracer. Neutron Bomb!" Add cackles as directions a magnetic pull to the centre of the bandit's ribcage and allows a large explosion to emit from it, destroying Banthus' insides. Add swings his head back and allows one last laugh to be released from his lips. He steps onto the newly-made corpses and kneels down to observe the Nasod technology._

"_Keh…to pursue this 'Wally' and hopefully find more codes for the Nasod Dynamos…or to pursue that voice that told me he could help to complete my work to manipulate time and space itself…? I didn't think I'd have to decide…" Add mutters to himself, annoyed at the fact that he has to make a choice on the situation. Add flicks his left hand once again and glares silently at the time travel formula he had installed into the dynamos. It was incomplete but…to get everything back…_

_This choice was going to haunt Add either way._

The El Search Party hurry their way through the smoke and chaos, the lingering smell of fire blazing around them frantically. Elsword coughs heavily as they travel deeper into the cloud of smoke ahead. The Knight turns his head back as he runs and looks at his following team.

"I know this is the secret entrance to Wally's castle and all but…what in El is William doing here?" Elsword questions the gang, confused as they chase after the retreating Phorus. The Guardian struggles to keep up as he carries his heavy Destroyer behind himself.

"I have no clue, however it's safe to assume that they're here to do what they were doing in Ruben; stealing. We _must _stop him once and for all." Chung replies back as he pants strongly.

"We wouldn't even have to deal with him now if it wasn't for some idiot…" Aisha mutters angrily as she glares at Elsword, the Knight turns away, irritated, and speeds up the pace. Rena the Elf smiles happily at all of them and shrugs carelessly.

"Well, now that he's here we've got to take him down for good. Wally's reign of terror has to end here, we cannot let the people of Elder down…they're counting on us…on all of us to save them from the continuous destruction." Rena speaks to the rest of the El Search Party calmly and sweetly, the gang look at her and nod their heads in synchronization. They understand what they're here for and how important this is, many people are putting their faith in the team…and the El Search Party would never let the innocent down.

Elsword and the team quickly come to a screeching halt, they stare confidently at the group of cornered. A very familiar one in the middle, with a new, brown vest around him. William steps forward, his knees shaking terribly as he raises his small sword at the gang.

"T-t-this time…I'm ready for you guys! Bring it on! Us Phorus can never be defeated, we will steal anything precious and valuable…we can't be stopped!" He exclaims cowardly as he darts towards the Knight, Elsword turns and looks at the gang. He grips his Great Sword and readies himself to engage William's incoming attack.

"I'll take care of William, you guys take care of the rest of the Phorus!" Elsword commands loudly as he leaps back and blocks William's blow with the Great Sword, the others immediately nod their head and run towards the Kid Phorus as they hold sticks as weapons in their strange hands.

"Multiple Stinger!" Rena cries as she holds her position and lets out two rounds of a three-way Rail Stingers, the giant arrows dart to the terrified Phorus, throwing them all of their feet.

The Guardian carefully watches the Elf's attack before rushing into the battle in his Siege Shelling position. He holds his cannon in front of himself, directing the front of the Destroyer that releases the missiles towards the fallen Phorus. Blue missiles with a depiction of a skull on it rocket towards them, causing mini explosions among contact. The remaining Phorus cry with true fear of the gang and dash away from the fight, leaving their stolen goods from Elder behind. Aisha smiles calmly and breathes a sigh of relief, her eyes suddenly widen as she hears a cry of pain from Elsword. The Mage, Elf and Guardian quickly turn their heads worriedly and watch as the Knight falls back from the barrage of attacks from William the Phoru. Phoru swings down to the Knight, Elsword grimaces as he hops to the right, just barely dodging the attack. William turns around and swings his sword even harder, the attack smacks against Elsword's Great Sword as the Knight attempts to block it, throwing Elsword clean off his feet. Aisha screams with fright as she watches William close in on Elsword, she quickly finishes charging up her magic and dashes towards the Phoru before he can finish his final blow to the Knight.

"Chain Fireball!" She yells loudly at William as she holds her magic staff in front of her and casts three consecutive fireballs. The fireballs crash into William, throwing him back. The Phoru shrieks in fright as he waves his arms around, trying to get the fire off of his skin. The Knight quickly gets up and lifts his Great Sword once again.

"Unlimited Blade!" He cries confidently as he rushes forward and slashes several times with incredible speed, so fast that the watching eyes of the El Search Party cannot keep up. The Knight slashes multiple more times, turning the few hits into a rampaging combo attack. William cries in agony as the light-speed slashes cut through him brutally, Elsword stops the rapid attacks and lifts his sword to deliver the final blow, he raises the Great Sword and swings downwards with all of the strength he can muster. William crashes hard into the ground beneath him, cracking the floor. The gang stare in awe as Elsword puts down his weapon and wipes the drops of sweat off of his forehead.

"Wow," Chung manages to mutter at Elsword, the Knight shrugs and smiles happily.

"Heh, Sis taught me that. It definitely took a while to get down but I guess it was worth it. Nice work guys! We've taken down the robbing Phorus with no problem, now it's time to defeat Wally and return peace to Elder!" He announces to the El Search Party with absolute pride, Aisha wanders over to the Knight and taps his back.

"Hey," She hisses to Elsword.

"Huh? What?"

"You still haven't said thank you for saving your butt back there."

"What? Saving _my _butt? I didn't need you or your magic at all, I was doing fine!"

"Doing fine?! William would have killed you if I didn't step in!" The Mage yells furiously at the Knight. The two ramble on and continue to argue, Chung shakes his head and begins to reload the Destroyer's cannonballs. Rena the Elf smiles happily as she watches the two kids argue, it was one of the most adorable things she could ever witness.

Rena brushes her long, beautiful green hair as she stares out to the bright-blue sky and sighs. The gang aren't finished just yet.

Now it was time to take down Wally.

_The servant wanders over to his Master, holding his favourite blue cubes in his palm as he carelessly plays with them. He lifts his head and glares at the silent Master, he has been extremely quiet for a very long time. The vision he saw must still be haunting him, how pathetic. Draco should be the Master's least concern right now. The servant walks away and stares excitedly as the Taker continues to command his followers to cause more and more chaos in Velder, the man occasionally jumping off his airship and slaughtering the people himself. The Nasod Arm was quickly adapting and evolving to the never-ending violence that it was being used for._

_**Raven the Taker…the taker of lives…what a fitting title for such a man. The time has almost come, I see that the chosen boy has quickly been ripping down every obstacle in his way. Good, that's very good. Continue down your path Add, my creation…no…Raven is ready for you.**_


	24. No 21: A Good Morning

**Hey everyone! I'm back once again~! C: How are you all doing? This is the next chapter for you, not that much action in this one. We need some breaks from fighting every now and then, right? :D**

**Little notice: The next chapter shall be completely from Add's perspective…and I'm sure you know why. A serious fight is coming up! C:**

**Special thanks to Temen and PurpleGuysPonytail for following and/or putting this story in their favourites, you two are the best~! C:**

_Lu crawls tiredly out of her soft, fluffy bed. She pulls herself from underneath her pink blanket and squints painfully as the bright light of the sun emits from the window. Lu raises her hands and carefully rubs her sleepy eyes; she turns her head and looks at her bed. Ciel's Gunblades were rested to the side of the bed; Lu sits up and admires her girly pajamas. She didn't know why…but she felt as though she had been asleep for years, she opens her small mouth and lets out a well-needed yawn before sliding off her bed and standing up. _

_She carelessly snaps her tiny fingers, changing her clothes from her pajamas to her ordinary attire in an instant; Lu scratches her back and looks around the bedroom for her servant. He was nowhere to be seen. Lu gives another yawn and calls for Ciel._

"_Ciel? Where are you?" She questions loudly, filling the small house with her adorable voice. She gets no response. She sighs, irritated._

_A fresh, wonderful, mouthwatering scent fills her nostrils, Lu smiles excitedly at the incredible fragrance that she had smelt. The smell quickly spans across Lu's entire bedroom, Lu breathes in more of the delicious smell and giggles with happiness. She skips around to the door to her room with glee._

'_What is that amazing smell? Food? I could really go for something like that right now, I can already hear and feel my stomach rumbling terribly. This great smell…I have to find out what it is…' The demon child thinks hungrily to herself as she exits her room and wanders to the location of the wondrous scent of food. _

_She darts over to the door to the kitchen and swings it open in a hurry. Ciel turns around, startled as the kitchen door makes a loud noise while opening. Lu's face immediately changes from a casual one to a confused one as she looks at the sight in front of her, Ciel has a spatula in one hand and a large spoon in the other. He's wearing a white apron over his normal clothes as he stands beside an old cooker with pots and pans scattered on it, he looks at me and eventually gives a gentle, kind smile and says 'Yo,' cooly to her. Lu looks surprised as she walks over to stand next to him. _

"_What are you doing in the kitchen…dressed like that?" She asks her servant curiously as she stares at the pans resting on the cooker, Ciel shrugs and smiles at Lu once again._

"_You asked for a good breakfast, did you not?"_

_Lu's stomach rumbles even harder than before, being closer to the great smell must have made her even hungrier. She rubs her tummy and nods her head in agreement._

"_Yeah, I'd really love a breakfast. I could eat anything right now."_

_Ciel grins at his master before shaking his head and going back to stirring the food in the pots and pans, he waves a hand at Lu._

"_Well, you're going to have to be patient. Sit on that wooden table over there, breakfast shall be ready in just a bit, OK?"_

"_Fine," She huffs impatiently as she leaps onto one of the wooden chairs next to the table in the kitchen. Lu rests her head on the table before speaking again._

"_So, what are you making for me anyway…?"_

"_Something that I think you're going to like, I grabbed many different ingredients on our journey so far that now I have plenty to make multiple different dishes that you can enjoy. For now I'm preparing some cookies for you with some dough and other necessities from the bags that the Lizardmen dropped."_

"_Do you…like cooking? You sound quite enthusiastic about the whole food thing all of a sudden, you know."_

"_I always did it in my spare time, it was a guilty pleasure of mine to be honest."_

"_Whenever you weren't killing people?"_

"_Yes…"_

_Ciel becomes completely silent after Lu's last remark, Lu lifts her head off the table and looks at her servants quiet, regretful figure as he continues to prepare the girl's breakfast in absolute silence. Lu scratches the back of her small head with sudden irritation as she realizes that the entire subject of his past is something he doesn't enjoy talking about, the Demon Lord decides to change the subject to make her servant talk again._

"_It is good though, that you can cook. I can get hungry quite a lot, it's comforting to know that there is someone to make breakfast, lunch and dinner for me whenever and wherever I may need it. I'm very glad to have made you my servant, you know. Good thing you felt sorry for me when I lost my memory, we might have never made the contract otherwise!" Lu ends with a small laugh, Ciel doesn't turn his head back to look at her as he joins the laugh with his fake chuckle._

'_Does she know the real reason I took care of her? I hope not, she'd be madder than ever before at me. I cannot let her know my weakness…of cute things. Never.' He says to himself in his thoughts as the laugh dies out, he looks suspiciously at the waiting Lu. She gets up from the wooden chair in a hurry and tugs Ciel's sleeve as he continues to bake the cookies. Ciel almost jumps with fright of the girl's sudden movement, Lu brings her small, cute face close to her servant's and stares strongly at him. Ciel's face quickly goes red._

"_Ciel…there's something really important I need to ask of you."_

_Lu puts her face even closer to Ciel's, he can feel his heart rate skyrocketing._

"_W-what is it…?"_

_Lu closes her eyes and shakes her head, Ciel gulps as he waits for her question anxiously._

"…_Why are you burning the cookies?" She finally asks innocently, Ciel's eyes widen as he notices the cookies turn a blackish colour, he yelps with sudden fear as he frantically moves his hands and fingers around the oven underneath the cooker. Sweat quickly shoots down his face, he turns off the oven and sighs in relief to himself._

'_Geez, that was far too close. I actually thought for a second there that she might have figured my weakness out. Haha, I shouldn't be so paranoid…'_

"_Alright, Lu. Get on the chair now, I'll bring the cookies." Ciel says kindly as he pulls the tray of cookies out of the oven. Lu obeys._

"_Aren't they burnt now?" Lu asks as she quickly sits back on the wooden chair._

"_No, luckily not. You told me just in time,"_

_Ciel walks over to the wooden table his master was sitting at, he holds the tray in his right hand like a professional butler which makes Lu giggle uncontrollably. He fancily places the tray of cookies onto the table and takes a little bow for Lu, making her giggle even more. She grabs a Lizardman-shaped cookie off the tray and looks at Ciel, Ciel smiles and does a short wink as Lu takes her first bite of the cookie._

"_Enjoy," He says to his master kindly as she gobbles up every cookie that he had made on the tray._

The Red Knights gasp and pant as they restlessly continue to attack the large figure of darkness, their men keep getting thrown back from the devastating blows from their superior enemy. The White Colossus raises his black Destroyer as he blasts multiple red missiles to the air and watches emotionlessly as the Knights cry and scream in agony, the Red Knights fall back in a small group…they are the only ones left of the thousands of Knights that were sent to Hamel.

Their leader steps forward and stares angrily as the White Colossus reloads his massive weapon, the leader looks back at his injured soldiers as they hold each other up and whimper weakly at their wounds. The leader grips his sword and shakes his head, accepting the inevitable truth that was clear to see, none of them were going to make it home alive.

This would be their final mission, the leader raises his sword to the sky and yells out his loudest victory cry, the other soldiers lift their heads and weapons too. They knew as well as their captain that this is definitely it for them, but they didn't care in the slightest. They smiled knowing that they did their very best to protect Hamel and the rest of Elrios, the soldiers close their eyes and see their life flash before their eyes. They see their home, peacefully waiting for them. They see their dear families, smiling and waving to them, waiting hopefully for their return. They see the world of Elrios itself, they hope that their efforts won't be in vain.

The White Colossus watches silently as the brave soldiers charge straight towards him, he points the heavy Destroyer at them and charges up the final missile that shall be needed to end this. The Colossus tilts his head slightly and feels…confused and unsure inside. These soldiers knew that they stood no match whatsoever, so why run straight into the attack that shall kill them? The White Colossus couldn't understand and comprehend these actions, and as the Knights yelled and cried as their body and armour exploded the Colossus turned around and stared at the waters of Hamel.

He shakes his head dismissively and slowly wanders away from the piles of dead Red Knights he had made, the emotions and actions of the ones attempting to stop him was…bothering him. He couldn't understand them, no matter how hard he tried.

No fighter yet had stood a chance against him, he didn't even have to try that hard to kill them all. It took no effort from him…yet they would keep coming…they never lost their courage or their determination. They knew they couldn't possibly beat him, yet they tried their best anyway…was their attacks filled with their never-dying emotions and feelings towards Hamel's safety? The voices in the White Colossus' head command him to stop thinking about the subject and the Guardian obeys obediently as he directs his Destroyer to a building and fires five cannonballs, obliterating it completely. The White Colossus didn't understand emotions but he also didn't need to, more destruction was all he could afford to think about now.

A blast of flames from behind sends the White Colossus staggering backwards, he turns his head to see one last Red Knight still alive. The White Colossus howls to the sky and walks quickly towards the Knight with fire, the Knight rests her Claymore onto her shoulder and grins confidently as the Colossus fires a barrage of red, explosive missiles at her.

"Alright then, let's see if you're really as strong as they say." The red-haired Knight giggles excitedly to herself as she darts straight towards the incoming missiles from the White Colossus.

"_Let's go, Lu. Finish up your breakfast and come to the door." Ciel calls out to the eating Lu as he walks into her bedroom and grabs his two Gunblades, Lu shouts from the kitchen that she would be done with the cookies in a minute. Ciel shakes his head and smiles as he reaches the door to the house and leans against a wall waiting for Lu to finish. He feels his tired eyelids with his fingers and senses that he didn't have enough sleep. That only makes sense…since the servant couldn't sleep at all. _

_He had tossed and turned for hours in his bed in the room next to Lu's bedroom, trying his best to get some well-needed rest…but he simply couldn't…the image he had seen earlier was now permanently burnt into his mind…and it wasn't going to give him sleep any time soon. The image that the strange man had showed him…the image that he called the 'future'…could it really be true? Could the things he had saw really come true? _

_Lu walks over to her thoughtful servant as she puts her shoes on and leaves the house, she turns around, with bits of the cookie she had ate still around her mouth, and looks curiously at the quiet Ciel._

"_Hey, are you coming or what?"_

"_Hm? Yeah…yeah I am. Sorry…" He replies in a daze._

"…_Is something wrong? Something bothering you?"_

_Ciel stares at the innocent Lu, he could tell her here and now of the image that kept him asleep all this time…but he simply didn't have it in him. The image surely couldn't be the future…there's no way things could turn out that way. The butler holds his Gunblades confidently in his hands and begins to walk beside his master._

"_No, it's nothing."_


	25. No 22: The Tracer and the Taker Part 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter! C:**

**Just something important for you guys: This "chapter" shall be split into two parts just because I don't want the chapter to be too long and mush it into one chapter and because this part of the story will be kind of lengthy. Sorry for any inconvenience!**

**And we've finally hit 5000+ views on this story, thank you all so much! Just reading this story means a lot! C:**

**As for questions about romance in the story: There definitely will be some of that, but not yet. I want to develop the story a bit more before anything like that, but it will happen! C:**

**Thanks to anyone who has followed/favourited this story so far! :D **

**Now that all of that is out of the way, let's move onto the next chapter~!**

_Add grips the piece of Nasod technology happily in his hands before chucking it into the Dynamos' PC hologram. The hologram engulfs the entire piece and begins to commence the experiment that the Tracer had installed into it just minutes before, Add grins with absolute excitement as a question box appears on the hologram. Add leans closer to the hologram and stares at the question._

_"__**START OPERATION**__?"_

_Add glares with his purple-glowing eye at the 'yes or no' buttons on the screen before swinging his head back and releasing a large, insanity-filled laugh as he looks at the question._

_"What a retarded question! What do you think, you piece of garbage?! Of course I want to start the experiment! Kahahaha!" He shrieks with joy as he continues to laugh, the Nasod Dynamos take the answer from its master as a 'yes' and begins to run the codes of the experiment in its system. The Nasod piece from the bandit called 'Banthus' and other metallic materials in the waterway, that Add was stuck in earlier, hover in mid-air in front of the Tracer as it slowly starts to spin around each other frantically as more purple-coloured electricity forces itself into the flying, floating scraps. Add watches the experiment happen with glee, amused as the pieces carefully disintegrate and disappear, causing a darker purple light to appear in its place. The Tracer's left eye glows more and brighter as the dark purple shield-like power emits from the hovering hologram proceeding with the experiment._

_Light blasts crazily as the floating pieces spin faster and faster, the electricity from the hologram holding the Nasod piece quickly becomes unstable and fires out multiple shockwaves out of it, completely obliterating the surroundings of the cave the Tracer was standing in. Add's big smile eventually turns into a confused frown as he watches the electricity zap and shoot closer and closer to him. He shakes his head and glares angrily as the hologram quickly begins to break down under the heavy pressure of the electrical blasts coming from the experiment inside of it._

"_What? What?! What the hell is going on? A malfunction?!" He screams with anger as the hologram begins to grow, it and the scrap pieces inside explode with energy, throwing Add off his feet and flying backwards. The Tracer frantically gets up from the explosion glares at the ground and sees the large cracks in it. He wanders over carefully to the purple light remaining from the explosion, the Nasod Dynamos fly to his side as kneels over to the floating ball of purple light and slowly reaches out to grab it with his skinny hands, the Nasod Dynamo's PC hologram appears again with another message written on it as the Tracer holds the ball of light._

"_**WARNING: UNKNOWN VARIABLES DETECTED, UNABLE TO FIND INFORMATION IN DATA.**__" The hologram has written on it, the Tracer glares little longer at the hologram before swiping it away with his other hand. The silly warning meant nothing to him, not when he had the result he was looking for in his palm._

"_Activate Nasod Armour Mode! Kehehe!" He cackles with delight as the ball of light expands and curls around Add's body, changing his appearance, his jacket changes from white to black along with the rest of his clothes. His eyes glows with excitement as the Nasod Dynamos change shape as well, the Tracer senses the change of the amount of power within him and his creations. _

"_**Nasod Armour Mode is now active, ready for use." **__The Nasod Dynamo's PC voice informs the Tracer as he laughs as hard as he can. Add turns around and sees the giant boulder covering the only entrance and exit in the cave. Add shakes his head and grins._

"_The explosion must have done that…though…that's not particularly a bad thing. Let's see how this new creation works, shall we?" He giggles with happiness and anticipation _

_The Psychic Tracer walks up to the boulder and clenches his right hand into a fist, ready to attack it. He swings his fist back and watches with a large smile as the purple, electrical currents swirl around his hand before he punches the boulder. Rocks and dust blasts around him from the force, he stares with his smile still intact as the boulder no longer exists in front of him, he raises his hand closer to his face and glares at it._

"_Heh, this is good…very good indeed. I truly hope you're ready, Wally! I already know that you're on an airship from the data scan of the piece of Nasod technology you left behind for me, our encounter will happen soon…and I look forward to it!" He laughs and speaks to himself as he steps outside of the cave, his temporary laboratory, and is greeting with the bright rays of the sun. The Tracer seems startled as he sees a floating object high in the sky, he squints his eyes and places his left hand to his forehead to see better as he looks up. An airship…there's no mistaking it…that's an airship._

"_Kahaha! Speaking of the devil!" He cackles as he leaps frantically onto the Nasod Dynamos and flies upwards to his next target, Wally._

The engineer gasps and pants as he dashes to the silent man standing quietly with his arms folded, the engineer waves his hands around as he runs closer to the man. He stops once he reaches him and breathes heavily, trying to catch his breath. The man raises an eyebrow and glares at the engineer, the engineer lifts his head and tries to speak to his boss.

"Sir…flying man…coming…open…open fire…he's flying…the airship will…" He attempts to say while continuously taking in deep breathes in the middle, the boss shakes his head and stares irritatedly at the panting engineer.

"Catch your breath before speaking to me, I cannot understand a single word you just muttered." The boss commands the engineer, the engineer nods and pants some more. He talks again once he was no longer tired, he looks worriedly at the boss before reporting the bad news to him.

"Sir, an intruder with some sort of flying machines is quickly heading towards the airship at a great amount of speed. We can't identify the man, do we have permission to fire and set up our defence mechanisms?"

The man glares at the engineer a small while longer before taking a deep sigh and shaking his head, and begins to give the obvious and logical answer to the asking fool.

"What kind of question is that…? Of cour-" He starts to order, his Nasod Arm begins to feel as though it's burning. The Taker grabs hold of the arm with his human one and stares at it as large drops as sweat pours down his scarred face, a chuckling voice in his head surprises him.

_**Hello once again, Raven. You recognize my voice, don't you?**_

'_Yes…you're the one. You're the one who saved me at the last moment, I can never forget your voice…what are you doing inside my head…?'_

_**I've just contacted you to ask for a favour. Do not stop the intruder from boarding your airship, allow him to reach you.**_

'_What? Why? I don't understand.'_

_**It's very complicated and hard to explain it…but all that you need to know is that he's extremely powerful, do not underestimate someone like him. He'll easily defeat your men and come for you last, take him down…kill him. I've seen the future; he'll get in your way to your path of revenge. Can you let something like that happen? Wouldn't you want to crush someone like that with your own hands?**_

'_Yes…I would…I would like to kill him myself.'_

_**Keheheh…then make me proud. Show him the power I have bestowed upon you, show him the power of the Nasod Arm.**_

The Taker opens his eyes and sees the engineer stare at his boss, confused as the boss simply glares quietly at his robotic arm, and repeats the question again for him.

"Do you give the permission to fire down the incoming intruder, Sir?"

"No. Don't."

"What? But Sir!-"

The boss grabs the annoying follower and grips his shirt with his Nasod Arm, he glares at the engineer with pure anger.

"I. Said. Let. Him. Board." He hisses with rage as he chucks the engineer backwards, the enginner quickly gets up and looks scared in front of his boss.

"Y-y-yes…Sir." He nods, the feeling of being unsure of the order being very clear in his tone of voice and his stuttering. He salutes his boss before dashing away to tell all the others about the boss' words. The Taker lifts his Nasod Arm again once the engineer is out of sight and glares at it again.

"You want to take my revenge away from me…? The revenge that I rightfully deserve…? The revenge, chaos and destruction that I had promised…? Well, I'll rip you apart…I shall not be denied of my revenge!" He hisses with rage through his teeth as he glares in the distance as a small figure flies closer to the airship and boards the other side of it.

_**Kehehehe! I've waiting for far too long! It's time to watch the Taker and the Tracer in a one-on-one…this is going to be most entertaining indeed….especially at a time like this. This ought to solve my boredom at least for a while… **_

"Kahahaha! What a bunch of shitty weaklings! None of you stand a chance, none of you! Pulse Cannon!" The Tracer laughs with absolute delight as he fires four electrical bullets that home in on the Black Crow Snipers and Gladiators leaping towards him, the bullets hit against them, making them shriek with utter agony as it rips several parts of their bodies off. The Tracer grins, cracks his knuckles and watches the Nasod Armour come to life around him.

"I hope you're all ready for this, this is my ultimate creation! Kaha!"

Add teleports right next to the crowd of Black Crow fighters charging towards him, he punches with his left arm first. The punch sends a bright-purple shockwave immediately after the Tracer's first punch, hitting every single fighter standing before him. Add laughs as he follows his heavy punch with a barrage of faster punches, blood gushing out from them every time they were hit with the Tracer's new power, two out of the fifteen Black Crow fighters survive. A Sniper and a Commander, they dart forward bravely and quickly to Add once his punches had ended in hopes of catching him off guard. The Black Crow Sniper stands close by and fires three ordinary bullets to the idle and grinning child while the Commander dashes right up to him and swings his huge sword downwards to the Tracer. The Tracer laughs, grabs the sword with his right hand before it hits him and squeezes. Shattering the sword completely, the Black Crow Commander steps back with shock of the boy's power. The Tracer's eye glows brightly as he stabs his Nasod Armour-covered hand into the Commander's stomach and watches as his corpse flops to the ground. The Sniper stares at the scene and frantically drops his gun and raises his hands to surrender.

"Please…please don't-" The Black Crow Sniper begins to beg to Add as he steps closer with blood and guts still fresh on his hands and an insanity-filled smile.

The Tracer flies forward and kicks the Sniper's head off with his left foot, the head shoots away from its original body and rolls, with crimson blood following, across the airship's floor. Add wanders over to the disembodied head and places his black, cool-looking trainers onto it, his grin growing wider than before as he laughs into his hands.

"Kahaha! Don't you know how many times people have begged for their lives so far? Do you?! More than you can your idiotic, pathetic friends could possibly imagine! Don't expect mercy, it's utterly disgusting." He hisses, irritated, before pressing his foot down and listening to the familiar crunch of the skull. It never gets old.

Add's eyes turn left and right, scanning the entire airship as he walks up to the ledge and stares at just how high up they were on the ship, it _almost _frightened the Tracer. Rapid winds flow annoyingly through his white hair and into his eyes. He didn't like being up here, he didn't like it at all. The faster he found Wally the better.

"So, _he _was right. My followers would be absolutely no challenge to you, and you came the exact same time and day that he told me you would…I wonder…does he really does have the ability to see the near future?" A voice mutters with irritation as he walks up to the distracted Tracer, Add spins around and glares curiously at the scarred adult with a strange-looking, silver arm.

"Who on El are you…? Are you Wally?"

"No, I've never heard of any Wally before."

Add regains his insane grin and laughs hysterically at the Taker, he stares happily at the silver arm of the serious man halfway through his laugh making him do it even harder. The Taker glares at the white-haired, creepy child and raises his right eyebrow at him as Add continues to laugh.

"What's so funny, kid?" The Taker questions Add as he cackles.

"Because, whether you're the Wally I'm looking for or not doesn't even matter! Not after seeing that! That's a _very _advanced piece of Nasod technology that you have got there, it's far more advanced than the piece of tech that I fought from that annoying bandit! Who did you get it from?!" He asks frantically at the silent, serious-looking Taker as stares at the Nasod Arm.

"From a man that told me to kill you."

'_What? Kill me? Who in hell is he talking about...? Wally…? Keh, no. That's not possible, this man named Wally doesn't even know I exist. I didn't leave any of the bandits or Banthus alive…there's no way that he could know about me. Who is the man that gave him that arm…? Kah…it doesn't even matter, does it? That Nasod technology is coming with me!"_

"Well, say goodbye to that arm of yours! It's about to be mine! Kahahaha!" Add laughs as the Nasod Armour is resummoned and curls itself around the Tracer with purple, electrical currents, his eye glowing with excitement once again. The Taker clenches the his Nasod Arm's hand and watches as flickers of flame circles in it, he raises his head and glares at Add.

"You want this arm? Come and get it." He mutters with determination as the purple electricity-covered Tracer flies towards him.


	26. No 22: The Tracer and the Taker Part 2

**Hello again, everyone! It's time to bring the other half of the chapter~! C: The next chapters shall return to normal with mixed POVs after this one, Lu and Ciel will be back C:**

**I've gotten a LOT of support these last few days which really did make me happy, I'm glad everyone following has been enjoying so far. It has only just began, I hope you'll all stick with me through this crazy journey. Your support is what is keeps this story going, thank you all! :D **

**A big, special thanks to charafang, ThiefofStealth and bennydragon95 for following and/or favouriting. Thank you so much! You're the best! :D**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the second part of chapter 22~!**

"Pulse Cannon!" Add laughs with excitement as he watches the several pulses of purple electricity rocket towards the Taker. Raven attempts to leap out of the way by jumping to the right but the bullets of energy follow him, Add laughs even harder as he stares at Raven.

"Kaha! You stupid, retarded fool! Those bullets have a homing ability, you can't dodge!"

The Taker squints his eyes with pure irritation as he watches the bullets home in on him, he instead lands on his feet again and runs straight towards the pulses of purple energy, the Tracer glares at Raven, confused as the Taker right up to the Tracer's attack. Raven closes his eyes as to concentrate.

"Shadow Step." The Taker mutters quietly under his breath, Add stares in absolute awe as Raven suddenly turns transparent before his eyes, the pulses fire straight through Raven as the Taker continues to run forward to Add. The Tracer takes a few steps back but realizes it's already too late.

The Taker reaches the stationary Add and slashes his claw down, sending the Tracer off his feet, and cuts rapidly and savagely at the child before holding his Nasod Arm's claw in front of himself and collecting flickering waves of flames next to his the claw, the Tracer can only stare in slow motion as the flames become larger and larger around him, Raven holds his claw with his human hand and yells as he releases the ultimate firepower of his Nasod Arm.

"Maximum Cannon!"

The incredible sphere of fire blasts with spinning energy as it burns deep into the flesh of the Tracer, Raven holds the ball of fire consuming the boy before being forced to end it because of his limitations. Add flies across the top deck of the airship from the attack, swearing and cursing unimaginable words before forcing himself back onto his feet, the Taker wastes no time and dashes calmly at the injured, white-haired child. The Taker swings his trusty, old sword behind himself before slashing it forward and releasing a brutal series of cuts and stabs to the child's chest, the boy tries and attempts nothing to stop the vicious attacks being made on him, and falls back again.

Reaching almost the edge of the airship, the Taker glares furiously at Add as he gets up from the attack once again and begins to cackle as though he had heard an amazing joke. Hot sweat rolls and drips down the Taker's face as the boy in front of him starts the float in mid-air, Add's left eyes glows with purple light happily as the Nasod Armour begins to materialize once more around as clenched fists and body. The Tracer hovers forward and stops laughing as he glares at Raven with his glowing eye. He cracks his knuckles as more electricity curls and dances around him frantically, the Tracer swings his head back and laughs once again before holding his Armour-covered, left hand in front of him.

"Dynamo Configuration…Dissolver! Kahaha!" He giggles with delight as multiple shocks hit the Taker before he can react in time, the Tracer takes this opportunity to hop on his Nasod Dynamos and fly around. Add raises his left leg and kicks the Taker before swinging his right fist back and punching him and ending it with another left kick, Raven tumbles backwards clumsily and shouts angrily with pain. The Taker suddenly hears a familiar chuckle in his head again, the voice ends the almost-silent chuckle with a tired sigh.

_**See, Raven? I told you before this started; that boy shall not be beaten so easy. You'll have to give everything you've got in your human body and new arm that I have generously blessed you with.**_

'_Yes, I will do so. I will show him true power, I cannot lose this fight. Revenge is mine…and no one shall stop me!'_

_**Kekeke! Good! That's exactly what I like to hear, beat him to a pulp. Leave nothing of him left!**_

The Taker suddenly roars furiously and darts towards the Tracer, Add laughs as he watches with an uncaring expression on his face as the Taker claws and slashes at the sighing Tracer. Raven jumps back and readies himself to charge forward with his full strength, a blue aura begins to surround him. The Tracer chuckles under his breath and folds his arms, shaking his head in the process. He grins as the Taker runs forward to him with absolutely blinding speed and brutality.

"Power Assault!" Raven yells with determination as he collides with the Tracer, causing the entire floor beneath them to shake and shiver under the incredible pressure and force emitting from the attack, the Nasod Armour reacts as normal and protects Add completely from the blow, the purple energy surrounding him instinctively blasts a powerful shockwave from the Tracer, immediately throwing the Taker flying back.

The Tracer cackles with crazy happiness as he teleports to the airborne Taker and slams him down to the ground, cracking the deck beneath both of them, Raven screams in pain as the Tracer continues to hit him with a lengthy barrage of Nasod-powered punches. Add laughs with delight as he witnesses the Taker cough and spit out red, dark blood from his mouth as the Tracer proceeds to pummel Raven relentlessly with more punches and kicks. He ends the series of Nasod Armour combos by landing a heavy, purple-covered kick to the Taker's stomach. Raven falls to his knees and fails to hold his sword any longer, it rolls uselessly beside him. The Tracer laughs as he watches the Taker attempt to stand back up again and fails, he hovers back up into the air and directs the Nasod Dynamos under his feet while up in the sky. Purple, electric particles float around underneath the Dynamos and begin to form and collide together into a sparking ball of energy, Add's purple eye glows stronger than before and his grin starts to spread further along his face.

"Do you see this? Do you see this power?! This is all because of me…me! _I _created this power…and _I _ will crush anyone that gets in my way with it. There might have been a few unknown variables during the experiment…and there are yet many questions that the Nasod Armour has yet to answer…even _I_ don't have a clue about what limits it has. Yet, despite all of that…it intrigues me almost as much as Nasod codes and pieces of technology do. I've yet to figure the Nasod Armour entirely…but I soon shall….kehe…but, you won't live to see that day. I won't just take that Nasod Arm of yours…I'll take your life while I'm at it for fun! Kahahaha!"

The ball of energy being created underneath the Tracer starts to spark more and more, electric sparks fly around the boy and the Taker, Raven grimaces and coughs more blood from his serious injuries as the Tracer sends his leg back and swings it forward to kick it at the Taker, to end him and finally take the precious technology he was holding with him. The Tracer kicks the ball of energy down to the Taker, with a smile on his face, like an oversized football. The ball shoots down at the kneeling Raven like a large bullet, causing a colossal, enormous explosion as it collides with him. Pieces of the shattered ground blast through the air along with a cloud of dust, Add hovers back down to the deck of the airship, casually stretches his arms and leans calmly on his Nasod Dynamos behind him and laughs his head off as he witnesses the Taker somehow crawl desperately out of the explosion, his face covered with blood as he wanders weakly to the giggling Add like a lifeless zombie. The Tracer shakes his head with a grin, raises his two hands and claps sarcastically at the coughing Taker.

"I…can still fight…my revenge…shall not be denied…Seris…she has put her faith in me, can I…can I really let her down…? Is this all of the revenge I am destined to fulfill?" The Taker whispers weakly to himself as he holds his bleeding, almost-dead body and walks even closer to the Tracer. Add shakes his head and closes his eyes.

'_This fool…he cannot fight any longer. He's barely got enough strength in him to stand, he's making this far too easy for me. Revenge? What on El is he blabbering on about…? No, don't think about it. Don't even think about feeling sorry for him. That's weak. That's just weak. Pathetic. I will give no mercy…but he looks as though he's fighting for someone other than himself…no. Stop. I don't care. I simply don't care. He'll die, by my hands. I'll rip his heart out and take that Nasod Arm. It's mine. All mine. I just need to keep thinking like that…yes…yes! That's it! Kahaha! I'll slaughter this idiotic bastard…kehehe!' The Tracer thinks in his head before getting up from his leaning position and walking fast towards the weak Taker, he curls more electric energy in his palm and grins once again. Just one more punch and he could end this._

_**Raven, my creation…this is it. This is your chance, your only chance!**_

'_W-what…?' Raven the Taker thinks to himself weakly in his bleeding head._

_**That boy, he's a complete fool. He's simply too full of himself and his selfish desires to notice his weaknesses, and now he has kindly showed it to us.**_

'_How…can someone like him…have a weakness…? Every time I attack him with my sword and claw…it just ricochets off his strange armour and throws me backwards, allowing him to hit me with an endless stream of punches…he's…truly…invincible…'_

_**Kukukuku! So you think! However that is not the case, my dear creation. For you see, he has one major weakness, and that weakness shall be what will cause his death. Just do as I say…and you'll have your victory.**_

'_Y-yes…whatever…you say…'_

_**Good. Take the blow.**_

'_W-what…? What does that have to do with his weakness? I cannot take any more hits…this is it for me…I have failed…'_

_**No. Trust me, Raven. You'll survive the hit, just watch. Let him hit you, and this fight is over…for him.**_

"This is where I crush you and take my prize with me, sorry to end this so soon but you just couldn't give me a challenge! See you in hell, whoever you are! _Kahahahaha!" _Add shrieks with true delight as he flies forward and punches the Taker with his right fist. The insane laughs of the Tracer fill the air around the both of them as the punch hits against the Taker's forehead. Both of them stay in that position for a while, the Tracer's fist resting on the surprised Taker's head. Add opens his eyes and stares at Raven, and Raven does the same vice versa, Add's left eye flickers with light as he glares irritated and confused at his fist. He lowers his head and looks at his body, the Nasod Armour had completely disappeared. It was no longer surround him, the Tracer's eyes widen and so does the Taker's as they both realize the same thing. The Nasod Armour has a limit…

And that limit had just been reached.

The Tracer steps away from the Taker, confused and terrified. He looks at himself a bit longer before looking back up at Raven as the Taker begins to take his steps forward. Add's trump card was gone, and the Tracer stood no chance against the clawed man otherwise. Add shakes his head in disbelief.

"No…no! A hundred goddamn times _no! _It…it ended?! _It fucking ended?! _Kuuuahh!" The Tracer shrieks angrily to the sky as the Taker advances forward silently, his claw slowly clenching into a fist. The Tracer summons his Nasod Dynamos in front of himself and swings his right arm to command them.

"Don't. This is over." Raven snaps at the furious Tracer as he raises his sword to attack.

"This is far from over! I'm not done yet, you pile of shit! Void Break-" The Tracer begins to scream as an energy ball materializes from the Dynamos.

The Taker darts forward before the Tracer can end the attack and grabs him with his Nasod Arm, fresh blood still dripping down his scarred face as lifts the white-haired child into the air and wanders over to the edge of the airship. The Taker squints his eyes and holds Add over the deck of the ship, the Tracer looks down at their height in the air and a shiver crawls dangerously up his spine.

_**Raven…what do you think you're doing…? You're not thinking of…just throwing him off the airship…are you…?**_

'_I want nothing more to do with this kid, he means nothing to me.' _The Taker replies back in his head, the mysterious voice becomes angry.

_**No! Don't you dare! That won't kill him, he can fly with his machines! I gave you that power of the Nasod, so you shall do as I say, do you understand?!**_

'_You don't tell me what to do. No one does. You don't want me to kill this child for my sake, it's something that you shall benefit from. I can sense it in your voice. I want nothing more with you or this kid. I'll achieve my revenge on my own.'_

_**Don't do it! You listen to me this instant!**_

'_This is not open to negotiation.'_

The Taker glares at the Tracer and holds him out further from the edge of the airship, flames of anger linger in his eyes.

"If you're smart, you'll be sure not to cross paths with me again." The Taker hisses with rage at the Tracer before letting go off the white-haired child's black jacket and dropping the screaming and cursing Tracer off the airship.

The Taker…Raven. He turns around after getting rid of the nuisance and waits for the mysterious voice to talk once more. The voice stays silent, leaving the Taker all alone abroad the massive airship. Raven stares at the sky and frowns as he wanders over to the control console for the airship and gripping them tightly in his human and Nasod hands. His path, he couldn't change it now. His followers were dead and the one who saved him has finally left him…but his thirst for revenge has yet to be quenched. He was going to bring all of Velder down, even if it killed him.

_**Raven…he has betrayed me. That was not part of the vision, once again. I thought I could control him long enough to kill that child…but for some reason my sight of the future is incorrect once more…the Master mustn't know that the boy is still alive. I will have to cover it up and use my powers to blind him of seeing the boy.**_

_Space cracks form around the masked man, he was getting another vison…? Why…?_

_Dark, purple eyes glare at him in the vision, he sees fire, he sees death, he sees…beautiful, delicious destruction. The masked man opens his eyes and leaves the sudden vision._

_**Oh…oh this is…just bloody wonderful.**_


End file.
